Bleached Past
by SkullMate
Summary: After being murdered and going to the seireitei, Robin becomes a shinigami. But when a past he's forgotten-for good reason-comes back to haunt him, will he survive? especially when somethings out to get him. yaoi, violence, language.
1. Prologue

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/10/2013**_

* * *

><p>Hey there. I'm back. I haven't been able to get on my account or write for awhile for personal reasons, but i'm back and should be able to do some more writing. hopefully i'll be able to get some more out on shorts, but i'm not promising anything.<p>

so yeah, i've now started a Young justice-bleach crossover.

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Young Justice and Bleach belong to their respective creators.

oh, and Ichigo is 17 in this.

* * *

><p>The cry of a hollow was what lured Ichigo Kurosaki from his bed. Now, as he chased it through a warehouse district, he wondered what was causing the hollow to act so erratically; It constantly changed directions, as though confused. He finally caught up when it set off for the back section of the warehouses.<p>

He touched down in front of the lizard-like creature, looking on in amusement as it skidded to a halt in front of him. It had the blackish body of a reptile, but no eyes, just a blank scratched up mask.

"Soul reaper." It spoke in a ghost-like voice, "Get out of my way, I have no time for you."

Well that was a first. Hollows usually went straight for the soul reapers.

"What could be more important to you than eating a soul reaper?" He asked quizzically.

The hollow hissed and lashed out at him. Ichigo jumped up to dodge, which the hollow took advantage of to escape. The Shinigami sighed and took chase. They had neared a cluster of run-down warehouses when he decided enough was enough. With one swing he dispatched the hollow, finding satisfaction in its last cry.

He looked at his cell phone-it was 2:15 am. Just great. He groaned, dreading the fact that he had to go to school in a few, most likely sleepless hours. The teen ran a hand through his spiky locks before turning around. Then a sudden thought hit him. What was the hollow chasing? well It couldn't hurt to just look around for a bit...maybe it was just a stupid hollow.

He sighed and started in the direction the hollow had been going. He searched for about ten minutes before deciding to give up. Whatever the creature was looking for, it obviously wasn't that important. He'd tell Rukia when she got up and that would be the end of that.

But...how would he find his way out of this place now? All the buildings looked the same! Ichigo looked around for a moment before hitting himself on the head. traverse the rooftops, duh. God he needed more sleep.

He jumped for the nearest rooftop, but just as he'd touched down, a sudden concentrated spirit pressure made him falter. Shocked, he tried finding the source, but it had disappeared. Ichigo waited, he wasn't sure how long, but he waited. And then it came again, stronger than the first time. It hit him like a sheet of rain and vanished just as fast. Ichigo let this happen two more times, each wave stronger than the last, before pinpointing it's location.

Two warehouses away. As he approached, he noticed that the pressure didn't disappear, it simply retreated into the warehouse before rushing out again. He alighted on the roof and looked into one of it's many holes. It was dim, but he could still see inside. The mystery spirit pressure ruffled his hair as he descended the crates and onto the floor. There, he was hit with something new. A smell; like Rust and copper and death, reminding him of past battles. He knew this smell well enough. It was blood. And lots of it. Too much.

Ichigo immediately took off to where the smell was strongest and stopped when he reached the middle of the warehouse. What he saw made him want to gag.

Blood was everywhere. Splattered across crates, painting the floor in shades of red, hand-prints and footprints littered the area. It seemed the entire place was colored in a melee of reds, which the moon shined on where it could, creating an even more eery and sickening effect. Ichigo took a cautious step forward, and winced when he stepped in a puddle of the crimson liquid. It was still wet, disturbingly fresh.

A new thought made him rush forward, mindless to any blood that now clung to his person. What if the victim of this carnage was still alive? What if they were just slowly dying in a pool of their own blood? These thoughts made him rush until he was in the thick of the smell and liquid.

And the he saw it.

Or should he say, him? Laying a good ten or so feet from Ichigo, was a boy. Maybe 13 or 14? it was hard to tell with the lack of light. What wasn't hard to see however, was that he was dead. There was simply too much blood for him to possibly be alive. His chest too, made no movements to breath.

Ichigo took a small step forward, enough to change his perspective and bring the boy into the light.

He stifled something between a gasp and a gag. It looked like some one had decided to take up a knife and use the kid as a drawing board; In fact, there was still a knife stabbed through the kids hand and into the ground. Even with the blood making it almost impossible to see what had been done, he could imagine, and could most definitely make out simple details. It made him sick. He stared at the boys face for awhile, which seemed to be the least mutilated of everything. His ebony hair gleamed dully in the moonlight, and a cut down his left eye was the only thing marring the pale face. Who could have done this? _Why_ would some one do this? Those were but a few of the questions swirling through his mind, unsure of what to do.

Ichigo had all but forgotten about the spiritual pressure now. But he was snapped back to reality as it made one last violent sweep into the warehouse, conformed around the body, and disappeared. A moment later it reappeared, concentrating next to the immobile form.

When Ichigo looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. Standing right next to the body, was the dead boy. He stared, emotionless,down at his own body, not even noticing Ichigo's presence.

It stayed like that for awhile. The boy looking at his body, and Ichigo looking between both, uncertain of what to do. But the time passed, and the boy looked up, as though just startled back into reality. He looked around, before his eyes settled on the carrot-top not so far away. Slowly, he stepped through his body and made his way over, stopping until he was a mere few feet away.

He locked eyes with Ichigo, and he saw the boy had deep blue eyes, a startling and captivating shade. Or at least, one eye did, because as he watched, the left eye changed colors. A ribbon of red seemed to swim slowly around the iris before mixing with the blue and turning the entire thing neon purple, then fading back to blue.

It was rather surprising and unusual to say the least. His attention was brought away from his face when the kid shifted, and he got a better look at the body in general. The blood was gone, left with his physical self, but for some reason, the scars mostly remained. Most of them seemed faded though, unlike the scar that presented itself plainly over his eye.

He jerked his gaze back up to the boys face, refusing to look down again. Maybe he would think about them some other time. When they wouldn't give send shivers up his back or haunt his dreams. Because those things on his chest, and most likely his back if he were to look, were honestly, slightly disturbing. He was just glad his chain of fate covered some of it.

After a moment of staring at each other The shinigami opened his mouth.

"...Hello."

The boy frowned for a moment.

"...Hi.." was his weak reply.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, for lack of anything better.

"well, I think I'm, uh...being dead? Possibly?" The boy answered in confusion, looking over his shoulder at the bloodbath behind him. "yeah, pretty sure I'm dead."

The red-head was momentarily impressed; the kid knew he was dead, and seemed to be taking it pretty well.

He looked back at Ichigo, narrowing his eyes and stepping back slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I was following a large amount of spiritual pressure." Spiritual pressure which obviously belonged to the kid. It was still flowing off him in small, uncontrolled waves. Which now that he thought about it, was going to attract every hollow within a 20 mile radius. He was going to have to settle this fast.

"Spiritual what?" The kid asked, before shaking his head. "Actually, I don't even want to know. Who are you anyways?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The boy paused for a moment, looking like he was deciding something before slowly putting his hand forward.

"I'm Robin."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied, taking his and and giving a small shake before letting go. Before he sent 'Robin' off, there was something he wanted to ask him.

"Hey, what...what happened to you?" He asked, gesturing around them. Robin frowned and looked around again, his mouth turning into a thin line. "...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Sorry but...I think I'd rather this stay with just me." Ichigo nodded and went to pull out his sword. Robin tensed and moved back another step before moving into a fighting position.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, glaring at the red-head. Ichigo, realizing he was probably scaring the kid, laid his sword on the ground and moved his hands in a 'I surrender' way. This did not seem to calm his new companion.

"I'm going to help you pass on."

"You mean, like, to the afterlife? And how is running me through with a sword going to do that?" Robin questioned, putting one of his hands on his chest area, where Ichigo had seen one of his scars earlier.

"I'm what they call a shinigami. I protect souls and help them pass over if they haven't done so themselves. This," Robin tensed as he slowly picked up his sword, "is my Zanpakuto. It helps my defeat monsters-hollows-who eat human souls. And by tapping souls on the forehead with my hilt," He tapped the bottom of hit sword, "I can send souls who are earth bound to the soul society-the afterlife. And speaking of hollows, we should probably send you off. Your reiatsu is strong enough to attract a lot of hollows."

Robin looked at him skeptically, but wasn't as tense anymore.

"...the afterlife...is..if someone were to pass on, would they be able to find relatives that were dead?"

The shinigami looked at Robin sadly, thinking of his own mother, and the boy chad had found so long ago. "The chances of finding them are...slim to non, honestly."

Robin sighed and stepped closer to Ichigo. "That's alright, I just want this to end. I don't really care if you're telling the truth or I'm about to be killed again."

And there was just something so sad, and dead, and _longing_ in Robins voice, his eyes, his everything that Ichigo wanted to make him feel better. The kid was too young to look like that. He was too young to have so much history and pain in his mismatched eyes.

Ichigo reached out a hand and ruffled his raven locks, smiling slightly at him. "Don't worry, it'll all turn out alright. The soul society is a good place, mostly. Heck, maybe you'll be strong enough to become a soul reaper." He let out a small chuckle.

"Really now? I might also grow wings." He replied sarcastically, but a small, tired smile made it's way across his lips anyway. Ichigo grinned a little wider at that.

"looks like you've got some wit."

"So I've been told." Robin grinned, before that faded and he took on a tired expression. "I think...I'd like to pass on now, or, whatever it is." He looked around again, and mumbled to himself. "I'm tired of it."

"Of what?" Robin looked up, seemingly startled that the older boy had heard him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I'm... tired of everything that has led my life-and death-up to this point." He clenched his fists. Ichigo nodded and readied Zangetsu.

"I'm ready." Robin said, closing his eyes. He started slightly when Ichigo tapped the hilt against his forehead, and opened his eyes afterwords. A soft blue light was spreading down his body, and a pleasant warm feeling traveled with it.

Ichigo watched, cocking his head at the boy's next question.

"Ichigo, when you pass on...do you remember everything, your life, when you get to the other side..?"

The shinigami paused, contemplating how to answer. He could lie, maybe it would give the kid some comfort, tell him he wouldn't lose everything, but...no. "I'm sorry, but it's extremely rare for someone to remember their past. And if they do, they usually forget after a couple months. But most don't remember anything when they get there." To his surprise, Robin looked utterly relieved to hear that. "Do you...are you _hoping_ to forget everything?" The boy smiled slightly in response, causing Ichigo's heart to clench from the pure sadness and pain it radiated.

"My life...It went wrong in the end...and I just...I'd really like to forget, everything." His face quickly turned into a pained grimace.

Silence presided over them for a moment.

"...and Ichigo?"

"yeah?"

"Thank you." With that, Robin disappeared. Ichigo, on the other hand, just stayed for awhile, contemplating the person he had just met. He would have to tell somebody where to find the body, the boy deserved a proper burial. As he approached to close the child's half lidded eyes, He noticed something by his foot. Picking it up, he saw it was a torn domino mask, the kind a superhero might wear to hide his identity, not that they really existed. It must have belonged to Robin, maybe the killer. His fist wrapped tighter around the fabric at the thought.

At that moment, He felt a cluster of weak reiatsu headed his way. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell anyone, seeing none of them seemed threatening. He couldn't pick out what they were feeling, but it wasn't dangerous.

So he ran out of the warehouse, not realizing the mask was still in his hand.

He was a couple warehouses away when he looked back. The ginger could almost swear he saw something land on the roof; it flickered just for a moment, something red standing out, and then it was gone.

Maybe he just imagined it though. He was tired, and the whole ordeal just saddened him. Not to mention he just spent a lot of time in a place full of blood. He racked it up to exhaustion and kept moving.

He was out of the warehouse district by the time more reiatsu gathered in Robins death place, and never heard the resounding wail of a devastated team.

* * *

><p>Well there's the prologue! Please tell me if there's anything you thought was confusing or find anything wrong.<p>

does anyone wonder how and why Robin died? well don't worry, we will find out later.

and one other thing, this story will have yaoi. I already have who Robin is paired up with, but I'm unsure who to pair up Ichigo with. I might start a poll. Please guess who you think Robins lover will be and who you think should be with Ichigo. If i don't work out who he'll be with I've decided to have it be IchiRuki. They are pretty good together.


	2. Who?

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>Second chapter up! The pole for Ichigo's love interest is up on my profile, so take a look!<p>

Enjoy the reading

Disclaimer:I own nothing, both shows/manga belong to their respective creator.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what woke him. People? But there weren't any. Machinery? No machines if there weren't any people. Birdsong? There certainly was that, but it was only one bird. He concluded that it must be the light that turned the inside of his eyelids red.<p>

Slowly, he opened his eyes, before shutting them against the light and letting them flutter open of their own accord. The first things he saw were the sky, a barren tree, and a bird. The sky was blue with pink around the edges, and what leaves that were left on the tree were also pink. He just stared for a moment as the red-breasted bird hopped from branch to branch, chirping and singing to itself.

What was the bird called? a...a swallow..no..a cardinal or... robin maybe? He quite liked that name. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, spread eagle in the grass. But it was peaceful. He sighed let a small smile rest on his face, morning sun warming his body. Even when a new sensation, a colder one blanketed over the area awhile later, he stayed relaxed, not minding the slight temperature drop.

Eventually though, he realized he couldn't stay there forever. This realization was brought about by the empty feeling in his stomach. He sighed slowly began the process of sitting up, not finding any reason to move fast. It was almost like a fog drifted over his mind, telling him to take it slow, don't think, just exist.

So that's what he did as he sat there, enjoying the cool not-breeze. Still looking straight at the tree, and the bird. He started when the bird suddenly squawked and took off into the sky like a rocket. He glanced at the sky for a moment, before searching for whatever had scared off the red bird. It was as he looked to the right that he saw him.

Standing a little ways away was a boy with bright white spiked hair and black and white robes.

How had he not noticed that before? The other boy seemed to take his staring as an invitation to walk closer and silently moved forward.

As the robed man approached, the boy noticed his eyes were a bright, icy turquoise. A nice color. Too bad his face was set into something of a neutral scowl. He briefly wondered what it would look like if he smiled.

So as the other stopped, about a foot or so away, he threw him a lazy smile. Unfortunately he received no reaction other than a slight raise of the others brow.

At this time, he also took notice of the sword on the white haired boys back. Something told him he should be alarmed about that, but he couldn't bring himself to really care.

"What are you doing here?" The sword wielder asked quizzically.

"I don't know. I just woke up here. It's nice." He replied, looking around. The other frowned slightly at this.

"What is your name." Was the next question. The boy on the grass tilted his head and was silent. After a moment a confused expression took over his features. The white haired boy tried again.

"What is your name." This time, though the answer came slowly, he responded.

"I...uh." He trailed off, realizing that he really didn't know. No matter how much or hard he thought, he couldn't remember his name. In fact, he couldn't remember _anything._ How old was he? _Don't know._ How did he get here? _Don't know_. What did he look like? _Don't kn-_ He didn't know what his own person looked like.

With that thought in mind, he jerked his gaze down. A certain sense of relief came about when he took in his own visage. He had light skin skin, just enough tan to say he knew what the sun looked like, and was wearing white pants and shirt, which were tied together with a red sash. One hand reached up and grabbed a lock of hair, dragging it in front of his eyes. He had to go cross-eyed to see it, but it was black. He was almost sure the other was wearing an amused smirk at his current image, but everything was fuzzy like this so he could be misinterpreting things.

Black hair and light skin. What about his eyes?

"what color are my eyes?" The other looked at him oddly, But leaned a little closer to see clearly.

"Blue. Now I'm asking one last time, what is your name?"

"What's _your_ name?" He replied childishly. After realizing this answer did not please the other, he sighed. "..I don't know. I really don't remember. Anything." He curled in on himself and rested his head on his knees. "I don't even know my own name..." He was pretty sure he was going to start crying. Because he suddenly realized he had absolutely _nothing_. And with that came a sudden hollowness in his chest. He would much rather the sleepy fog than this.

As the first few tears escaped, he felt someone sit in the grass next to him, followed by a sigh.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"huh?" He sniffled.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Oh...thanks." 'Toshiro' made a grunting reply sound.

"Now what should I call you."

"I told you I don't-"

"I didn't ask what your name was. I asked what I should call you."

"Ah...well...I'm not sure. My minds in a bit of a...jumble, right now." He looked to the side and watched Toshiro frown.

"Well what's something you saw earlier, when you woke up."

He thought back to his first scene that morning. The Sky, the tree, ...the bird.

"T-there was a bird, in the tree. I think it was-"

"A robin."

"Yeah."

"Then I suppose that's what I'll be calling you from now on."

"What?"

"Robin. That will be your name; For the time being at least."

"Oh. Alright." He turned to Toshiro and smiled. "My name is Robin." That earned him a scoff and an amused smirk. This time he was sure that's what it was. Robin...He could live with that. In fact, he really _really_ liked that name.

Suddenly, 'Robin' found that he had a rock, a grounding point in his existence of nothing. His name. And possibly, the boy sitting next to him.

"So...what now?" Robin asked, leaning back on his hands. Hitsugaya, who had been staring into nothing with a look of concentration, snapped his gaze back to his companion.

"Now, I suppose, we take you to Rukongai. It's where you'll be staying from now on."

"Okay, I guess. Where do you live?" Although, he supposed that wasn't quite the right thing to say, because he had a nagging feeling that he was dead. Although, he couldn't remember why...a sharp pain in the back of his brain interrupted his thoughts, so instead of making it worse, he turned back to the current conversation.

"I live in the seireitei."

Robin didn't know where that was, or, where either of those places were located really, but the prospect that he would be living in a different place than the only person he knew...it wasn't a welcoming, to say the least.

"Can I go to the seireitei?" It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Toshiro though, looked like he had asked a _very_ stupid question.

"No. Only Shinigami can live there." Oh..well, he didn't know what a Shinigami was, but obviously, he wasn't one since he wasn't living there. A sinking feeling entered his stomach.

"Oh." He seemed to be coming across that word a lot lately, "Well, I guess we should get going?"

Hitsugaya nodded and stood up, then stuck out a hand to to Robin.

"Thanks" he mumbled, taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. A sense vertigo hit him as he stood, doubling the hunger pains in his stomach and mixing in a little nausea. He doubled over and groaned. He was about to have reunion with his good friend, the ground, when something caught him.

Looking up, he saw Toshiro frowning at him, but his eyes were slightly wider than before. One of his arms was circled around Robin's waist while the other gripped his arm.

"Are you alright?"

Robin gulped, "Uh, yeah, just...really hungry, and kind of nauseous." He gripped his head, "I'm also, developing a headache."

He blinked as Toshiro adjusted his grip, slinging one of Robins arms over his shoulders and wrapping his own arm around the black haired boy's side. He then rested one of his hands against Robins forehead before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "fever...". He took his hand away and looked at the other.

"Did you say you were hungry?" Robin simply nodded, which sent his world spinning. Hitsugaya sighed and looked into the distance, where he could just make out Seireitei. Unless he carried Robin, this was going to be a long walk.

"Looks like we're both going to Seireitei then." And with that, he began walking towards their new destination.

* * *

><p>Welp, second chapter. It's not much, but i had to introduce Robin into the world somehow.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Again, Please tell me if you find any horrible mistakes or discrepencies!


	3. Carry

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>It took 10 minutes to reach the Seireitei. It would have taken longer if half way through the journey you hadn't decided 'screw this' and put the half conscious boy on your back. Now you adjusted him as you entered the gates, ignoring the strange looks others gave you.<p>

The now unconscious raven-haired child on your back sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable around the sword also on your back. Luckily you are both of similar size, or it would be much harder to carry him like this.

You briefly wonder how much of an idiot you look like.

Hushed whispers of "Is that Hitsugaya-Taichou?" and "Who's he carrying? And why?" along with a few squealing "That's so cute!" echoed around the courtyard as he passed. Most of these were also silenced as he sent them individual glares stating 'I'm a captain and _will_ make your lives _miserable._'.

The captain desperately wished he could just shunpo to the medical relief station, but that would risk knocking the boy off of his back. He didn't need to bring him in sick _and_ with a concussion. God knows how mad Unohana would be.

Now all he had to do was avoid everyone he knows, lest he be prey to the constant jabs of idiots.

Just as he was about to put this plan into action, none other than his lieutenant walks around the corner. Well now he couldn't very well run away, so he just stood there, glaring at her. She too stared for a moment before,

3.

2..

1...

"Oh my god! Captain who's that on your back!" She exclaimed and ran over, eyes wide in excitement. Hitsugaya sighed and kept walking.

"I found him in a meadow not too far from here. He's sick so I'm bringing him to the 4th Division."

"But he's not a Shinigami is he?" She asked, skipping around her captain and trying to get a better look at the boy.

"No."

"Then why is he in the Seireitei?" She looked at him confusedly, but smiled when the black haired boy mumbled something and buried his face in Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Aw, can I carry him? he's so cute!"

"No. And he said he was hungry."

"You're no fun captain, keeping him all to yourself." she pouted," But if he was hungry that means-"

"He has spirit power. He can become a soul reaper if he so wishes." He sighed in relief when the 4th Division came into view, and increased his speed until he reached the gates. He was acutely aware of the extra stares earned from the kid and his lieutenant flitting around.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork." He turned his icy glower to the woman.

"uh,w-what? Captain! I think it's much more important that we take care of the kid!" She babbled, looking affronted. Hitsugaya simply increased his glare, clearly stating 'go the hell away'.

Rangiku sighed dramatically and waved her hands in defeat. "Alright alright I'm going! But I'll be back to see you later." She promised with wink. The 10th division captain simply scoffed and turned away, heading inside the building.

He watched the members of the 4th division run around for a few moments before spotting the captain herself a little ways away.

"Unohana!" He called out, walking towards her. The taller woman turned towards him with a smile. At the sight of the newcomers passenger, she stepped forward.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, Welcome. May I ask who your companion is?"

"He is a new soul, I believe. He's also rather sick." He shifted Robin again, mindful of his Zanpakuto.

Unohana nodded and called over two 4th division nurses with a stretcher.

"I'll see what I can do. May I ask for his name?"

"...Robin." The other captain looked at him, wondering what the pause meant. "He doesn't remember his real name, so this is what we came up with for now."

"We?" She asked, chuckling. Hitsugaya didn't answer, instead deepening his scowl. He watched as they took Robin away into one of the other hallways until they disappeared from sight. What should he do now? He sighed, supposing he should go do paper work-most likely Matsumoto's. He was turning to leave when Unohana spoke.

"Before you leave, it would help if you could tell me exactly what was wrong with him." She smiled softly at him and he reddened slightly, realizing he should have done that beforehand.

"He told me that he felt nauseous and had a headache. He also seemed dizzy and had a fever. I'm not sure how high it is though. He also said he was hungry." The other woman nodded at this new information.

"Thank you. Why don't you come visit him later?"

"Why?"

Unohana looked to where Robin had disappeared too. "If he truly is a soul new to the soul society, it is possible he has formed a bond with you."

"What?" The white haired captain asked, looking confusedly at her.

"Were you the first person he saw; first he felt the reiatsu of?"

"I believe so, yes."

She touched her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It is not uncommon for new souls to...become attached, to the first person they meet. They find comfort in that persons presence."

He stared at her incredulously. "Are you saying-like, when a duck hatches and the first thing it sees is it's mother?" He asked. He did not plan on becoming that kids mother.

Unohana chuckled at that, "No, not exactly, nor to that extent. But you become something he is most familiar with-as I said before, a comforting presence. I believe you being there may lessen any stress and panic he feels greatly."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. I suppose I can come by later. Send someone over to me when he wakes up." This was going to be a long day.

"I will." She smiled again, "Have a good day, captain."

"You too." He called over his shoulder, heading for the exit. At least visiting Robin later would be an excuse as to not do paperwork.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter doesn't have much, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter should have some more character introductions and figuring out what Robin will do with his new life. The chapter after that should have a time skip if every thing works out right.<p>

The Young justice team and other superheros _**will **_be appearing in this story and should have a major roll, it'll just be some chapters in.

The poll for Ichigos love interest is still up on my main page.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Relief

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>Hey again! This is a bit of a longer chapter, so i hope you can enjoy it! The writing bug has been hitting me like crazy. And i lied. There's one more introduction chapter after this before the time skip. Sorry about that!<p>

And i'd like to thank _**ajas136**_for commenting on every chapter! that makes me really happy. and it is a bit of a funny image isn't it? Hitsugaya the mother duck XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>The caves were all a deep blue and Gray, never coming in contact with the sun. As you looked around, you realized there was no way out. Even looking up, where there was a hole in the cave, you were trapped. Light streamed through it, gently caressing your face. But it was so dim...<em>

_There was no one with you, you were sure, in this freezing place. Everything was cold, and as you reached to brush back your hair, you noticed it was...longer? Yes, it was half-way down your back now. Looking down, you saw you were wearing-a dress? A white dress with no shoes. In fact-dare you say it, you were a woman._

_This did not please you one bit. So, for the moment, you decided to ignore this fact and search for an exit. But, as stated before, there wasn't one. So you sat on the floor and hugged your legs to your chest. You looked to your hands and noticed odd scars running across them._

_Silence prevailed in the dimness that blanketed you, but very faintly you could almost hear something. Music perhaps. It floated down from somewhere; you were unsure of its origins. But it was calming-smooth and gentle. You found yourself humming to it, although you were sure you didn't start humming._

_And just like that, you were expelled form your body-her body-that body, and floating in the air, unable to move or pull your eyes away from woman rising from the ground. Her humming grew as she slowly began to move, searching her surroundings as you had, although she seemed to be already very familiar with them. The sweet music suddenly began to slow and taper off into silence. She frowned and quickly approached a dim corner of the cave, where a tarnished silver music box lay. She gently wound it back up, smiling when it stuttered back to life. She once more approached the middle of the cavernous space. You can't help but gasp when she suddenly picked up a sharp rock and dragged it across both palms, barely wincing and rubbing them across the ground, creating a circle following the dim sunlight cast by the ceiling. After that she began filling both the in and outside of it with a strange pattern of symbols, all the while humming. When that was finished, she dipped her fingers in the blood and drew another symbol on the gown over her mid section, painting similar ones on each limb, ending with a star closed in a circle on her forehead and a line going from each eye to the bottom of her face._

_Unexpectedly, her humming burst into chanting, which somehow lilted in and out of singing. She began to slowly move inside the circle, twirling over the symbols while they lit up a bright blue at her touch. You watched and listened to her, frustrated that you couldn't understand _anything_ she was saying._

_The words, though indistinguishable, held enough emotion for it not to matter. Her entire figure radiated a deep sadness, to the extent that you couldn't quite grasp its meaning. But the chant, and her careful steps spoke of something else as well. Love, hope, determination, longing, and desperation. If you really thought about it, you could almost imagine you heard instruments, and her emotions acting like the conductor for each one. Hope, chiming to the bells and love swaying with the violin and cello. It was too much to name really, though you cringe slightly when a new, darker emotion entered her voice; you could almost swear it was hate._

_The blue circles that had been steadily forming in front of her hands began to flicker, and you watched her, as she suddenly began to falter, steps less graceful and more full of force, it seemed suddenly like a battle, and in the shadows, you could see her reason for fighting. Though you couldn't quite make it out, it was obviously a beast, like none you had ever seen, lurking in the darkness, smokey red eyes watching her every move. Suddenly they both turned, looking upwards-straight at you. And the girl, who had kept her eyes closed the entire times, snapped them open. They were a rich crystalline blue, shinning with knowledge beyond her age. They were eyes just like...just like yours, you think._

_Your gaze for a moment, flits to the beast and you are filled with terror. Looking back to the girl, you see her dancing again, the blue light shining brighter than ever, every symbol she had created took on the glow, and you could feel pressure in the air, pushing something away, almost like she and the light were rejecting it, sealing it away from the world. She chanted louder, and the beast roared, both of their voices mixing into a crescendo of conflicting emotions and intentions. You were forced to cover your ears to try and block the suddenly horrible sound out. The symbols reach their brightest point and you wanted to scream and make it all stop, but before you could do anything, it does. The light cuts off and both voices stop. You watch as the girls staggers once more to the middle of the circle; But now, she falls to the ground and looks up, past you, to the hole in the cave where light streams in. Her voice bubbles to life again, And in her last moment of song, she reaches her bloody hand towards the light, as though to grasp something. Crimson drips from her lips while she speaks and you finally understand._

"_Let the light tread here once more"_

_Your heart clenched in a foreign pain, as you knew those words were her last._

_And then she, and the monster, disappear. But you and the cave remain. You are once again on the floor, but this time as you look down and touch your hair, you are relieved to see it is your body, not someone elses'. You, too, are wearing white, but they are shorts that reach a little past your knees and a button down shirt._

_So you turn your attention to your surrounding and look up. A sudden panic fills your chest when you see there is no opening in the ceiling. It's been filled in or grown over, you're not sure which but you honestly don't care. No hole means no light and that means no freedom or comfort from the outside world. So you jerk your gaze down and are startled to find more changes in your stony prison._

_There are artificial lights casting a harsh brightness attached to the walls, and one side is entirely filled with some kind of sleek white metal with computers and wires._

_There's suddenly a cold feeling under your feet, so you look down and gasp. You're sitting on some type of circular glass platform connected to a second one. They are both connected to some type of large machine. You're about to get the hell off that thing when you start hearing the music again. But this time, instead of lulling you into peace it starts giving you a headache. The machine behind you starts whirring to life in this instant and the platform beneath you starts to glow. Before you can jump away from the light, it sweeps you above the platform and you watch as it reaches all the way up to where the hole once was._

_You think, for a moment it will open the hole and send you to freedom, but the hope disappears when an all consuming pain whisks through your body, making you spasm and stars explode behind your retinas._

_After a moment you open you eyes through the pain, feeling as though you're fading and reach your hand up, like the woman before you, into the light. And then you're brought to a sudden, sad and painful understanding about her. Of her. Through her._

_You want to say what she once said. You _need_ to say it. But for some reason another chant comes to mind entirely, and before you can utter either, pain explodes around you and everything turns black_

_-0-0-0-_

His eyes snapped open, raggedly gasping for breath as his vision swam foggily. A sad pain clung to his chest and weighed him down. For a moment he wondered if he was crying as his hands gripped the sheets till they turned white.

Wait, sheets?

As his vision cleared, he saw two people standing over him, looking worried. Both were woman, one with kind blue eyes and long black hair that was braided in front of her. The other, he held a vague recognition of. She had long orange hair with light blue eyes and a beauty mark below her mouth.

"Hey, you alright there kid?" The one with orange hair asked. Where had he seen her before..? 'Something to do with Hitsugaya', his tired mind supplied him with. Wait, where was Hitsugaya?

"Hey, kid?" She asked again, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I-what?" He suddenly wasn't sure what to say, but both women seemed relieved he had answered at all.

"I asked if you were ok." She said, smiling gently at him.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. I'm fine-I think..." The words seemed to scrape themselves against his throat on the way out. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry.

"I'll get you some water." Spoke the other woman. Something about her was very soothing; part of it was her voice, but there was something else-calm seemed to roll off of her in waves. She stood and walked to the door, speaking quietly with someone.

"You're crying." His attention was brought back to the first, who sat on the edge of his bed.

"I am?" was his scratchy reply.

"Mhm" She nodded and gently wiped away some of the tears on his face. Robin reached up and wiped the rest away, face slightly red.

"Sorry" He mumbled. The woman let out a light laugh and smiled wider.

"It's perfectly alright to cry you know" She reached up and ruffled his hair, making him smile.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto by the way. But you can call me Oneechan!" She smiled even wider now, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Oneechan..?" The word sounded foreign on his tongue.

"Yep! If you stay in the Seireitei and become a Shinigami, then I'll be your big sister. I wouldn't mind having such a cute little brother!" She was rather happy right now, thinking of the escapades she could have with a little brother.

Robin smiled in a very confused fashion at her. "Oh, uh ok?"

"Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, please don't go harassing him too much. He still looks rather shaken." The other woman said, Walking back in with a glass of water. She handed the water to him, which he greatfully took with slightly shaking hands.

"Hehe, sorry Taichou." Rangiku apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

The water felt like heaven to his dry mouth and sore throat.

"Thank you" He said.

"Of course." She nodded, "My name is Retsu Unohana." She introduced.

"I'm Robin. But, uh, why did she call you Taichou?" He asked, pressing a hand to his too-hot forehead, where a headache was coming back with a vengeance.

"First, here," Unohana reached into her sleeve and pulled out a couple of small, white pills. "These should help with your headache." Robin took them, surprised.

"How did you..."

She simply chuckled. "It's my job to take care of my patients. Now If you'll excuse me, Madarame-san and Abarai-Fukutaichou came in just recently after a...spar and need some tending to." She walked to the door. "Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, if you could explain things to Robin-San? Hitsugaya-Taichou should be here soon."

Robin perked up a little at the mention of the white-haired boy.

"Of course Unohana-Taichou!" She saluted, before sitting back down and smiling widely at Robin. And with that, Unohana left.

"Now, before I explain anything, what made you wake up crying?" She asked, scooting a little closer. Robins face reddened remembering that.

"I, uh, had a bad dream..."

"Was it about your past?"

"No, I-I don't think so...It was..." A sudden shudder made it's way down his spine and his headache pounded against his skull. "Rangik-"

"Oneechan." She insisted, looking at him worriedly.

"...Oneechan, I think I would rather not talk about it..." He looked down at his hands, hoping she would let it slide.

"Hmmm...Alright, I'll let it slide for now, seeing as you're sick and all."

"Thanks." He said, almost choking on a cough.

"Alrighty. Now, do you want me to explain everything to you?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, lets see..." She shifted to make herself more comfortable. "Actually, scoot over kid, this bed is big enough for two." Robin hesitantly nodded and made room for her. She practically jumped onto it, settling herself and folding her arms onto her stomach.

"Mmkay. Let's get started." She thought for a moment. "You're recently dead, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I mean, I don't remember anything before this morning. Assuming it's still the same day."

Rangiku simply nodded. "It is. Anyway. This is pretty much the world of the dead. Not every dead person ends up here, but most do. The soul society is made up of two different parts; Rukongai district, and-"

"The Seireitei?"

"How'd ya know?" She gasped 'shocked' "Do you already know this stuff?"

Robin just smiled and shook his head, too tired to laugh. "No, Toshiro told me when he was taking me here. That there's Rukongai and the Seireitei." Rangiku simply nodded at this, but looked like she wanted to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing~" She sighed. If her captain heard Robin calling him 'Toshiro'. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Yeah, so anyway; Rukongai is where all the normal people go. And Seireitei, is where people with spirit power, or reiryoku go to train and stay to become soul reapers. Soul reapers are the military power of this world. We go to earth and send over souls who can't crossover themselves and protect them from monsters called Hollows who eat spirits."

"I get that now, but what about the 'Taichou' thing?"

"Oh! Well, in the Seireitei, There's the Gotei 13. It's the main military branch that most shinigami join after graduating the academy-which I'll tell you about later. It's made up of 13 different squads;hence the name. All Squads act under one Captain-the captain commander-whose name is Genryusai Yamamoto. Each division has a captain, called a 'Taichou'. The woman you met before, Unohana? She's the captain of the 4th squad so we call her Unohana-Taichou. Hitsugaya is also a captain."

Robin looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yep. He's the captain of the 10th division."

"But he looks so.."

"Young? Yeah. Here's a secret though. Every one here is older than they actually look. Like, way older. Toshiro is probably over a hundred." She leaned close as she said this, looking around like the white haired boy might step in on them at any second.

"Well, if he's over a hundred, how old are you?" Robin asked, finding that hard to believe.

"huh? Me? Well, uh, that's not really important. You know what they say, a woman never reveals her age!"

Robin, having no recollection of his past 13 to 14 years of life, obviously did not know they said that.

"I can tell you how old she is, if you want." Both of the bed's occupants turned and saw none-other than the 10th division captain, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. Robin sat up a little straighter, happy the other had come to see him. For a moment, he felt the same cool not-breeze he had when he first woke up and it calmed any leftover anxiety he had over the situation.

"Captain!" Rangiku panicked, shooting up straight, "When did you get here?"

"Around the 'Toshiro is probably over a hundred' part." He glared, walking into the room.

"Oh...uh..well...that's not really important! I was just explaining to Robin about the Soul society."

"I can see that. Now why, exactly, are you sitting on the bed with him." The other asked, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"I can't sit comfy with my little brother?" She asked, hugging said 'brother' right into her chest. Robin made a sputtering noise and tried to escape.

"What." He deadpanned, watching Robin struggle.

"I've decided to claim him as my little brother! There's nothing wrong with that!" She defended, hugging the boy tighter.

After seeing she had no intention of letting the poor boy go, The captain was forced to pry him from her arms.

The boy gasped for air. "Thank you." Rangiku smiled at them.

"Now if I can continue?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The captain merely scoffed and sat in one of the bedside chairs. "Sure. And after you're done," He drummed his fingers against the armrest, the other fisted against his cheek. "Why don't you _go_ _do your paperwork._"

Rangiku decided to ignore the last comment. "Now where was I... the Gotei 13! Ok, so, There is one captain for each squad, and one lieutenant for each captain. The Fukutaichou. I'm actually the Lieutenant for the 10th squad and Work under Hitsugaya-Taichou here."

"I wonder about that sometimes..." Said captain mumbled.

" Oh hush you. Now. Captain and lieutenant are the highest ranks in the squads. Under them are the ranking seats, which are ranked 3-20. And under those are everyone else." She finished with a dismissive wave. "Got that?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Great!-" She stopped when Robin erupted into a coughing fit. "Are you ok?" She frowned in concern, rubbing a hand on his back.

"Yeah-I-water" She reached over only to find the glass empty.

"I'll be right back." She jumped off the bed with the glass and went in search of water. That left Her dear captain alone with the boy who was about to cough up a lung. Great. What now? He couldn't help but think. He awkwardly moved to rub the boys back while his fit calmed slightly.

Robin groaned and leaned onto the pillows, letting loose another small round of coughs here and there. The coughing was quickly bringing back his headache. Hitsugaya perched on the edge of the bed, at a loss of what else to do. He sighed and checked Robins temperature, frowning slightly when it felt the same, maybe hotter, than the last time he checked-a good six hours ago.

He felt relief when Matsumoto came back in, Unohana close behind. They were just in time for Robin to slide into another coughing fit.

Unohana made her way to the bed and lay her hand on The raven-haired child's chest, glowing softly. After a moment his coughing stopped and he sighed, thanking her. Matsumoto then handed him the water, which he downed gratefully.

"You should rest now." Unohana gently commanded. Robin nodded and tried relaxing into the bed. Then the three left standing walked towards the door and stood in the hallway, next to the room should he need them.

"So what's wrong with him?" Rangiku asked.

"It's mostly a fever and coughing, as you can see. Though the fever is rather high, I'm not sure what's causing the headaches he suffers from. I'll be giving him food the next time he awakens to see if that helps. But from what I've been examining, He seems to be slightly malnourished." Unohana explained.

The others nodded and continued talking quietly with her.

In the room, Robin lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so tired, but it felt as though there was some kind of pressure building in his chest, increasing his headache ten-fold and making it hard to breath.

So instead he focused on the feather that floated down towards him, most likely from his pillow. Eventually his eyes closed though, and he let out a deep yawn. Unfortunately he hadn't kept track of the feather, which decided to settle itself flush against the underside of his nose, so the next time he breathed in, it invoked his need to sneeze.

Robin shot up in bed, suddenly feeling the pressure in his chest become like cement and his headache come to a climax.

And then,

He sneezed. It almost seemed to explode out of him, along with the heaviness in his chest and most of his headache; leaving him shaky and dizzy, falling back into the sheets.

He barely noticed when the glass from the window next him blew outwards.

The three talking outside paused when they heard Robin sneeze, but froze when something _strong_ swept past them, blowing back their hair and clothes in a whirlwind, pushing at them to move back. They stared at the room in shock as it passed, surprised and angry shouts echoing down the halls telling them they weren't the only one to have felt it.

They looked at each other before rushing into the room, only to find find a semi-conscious, groaning Robin on the bed, the four-panel window on the wall not far away blown to pieces.

"What the..." Hitsugaya murmured, running to the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked the still figure. Said figure mumbled something, shifting slightly. "I can't hear you like that."

"I'm..dizzy. Really dizzy."

"What on earth happened?" Rangiku asked, approaching the bed with Unohana.

"I was...trying to sleep, But my headache kept getting worse and this pressure was building in my chest...then I sneezed and..."

"And?"

"it went away." The three seniors looked at each other and seemed to reach a conclusion. Before, they hadn't been able to feel any spirit pressure from him at all. But now, they could feel it easily. They didn't even need to try and search for it. It seemed to be as strong as Ichigo's when he hadn't known how to control it. There was also no mistaking what that blast from before had been. It was like some one pulled the cork on a wine bottle can or lit a firecracker.

As Unohana went to tend the ailing and thankfully sleeping Robin, Hitsugaya and Rangiku conversed between themselves. But The smaller captain stopped when he felt something headed their way, fast. And if he wasn't mistaken, he new exactly what his oncoming headache would entail.

Just as he'd sighed and turned towards the door, a certain bald, 11th division officer burst through it.

* * *

><p>Tada! long chapter done~ who can guess one of the character being introduced next time?<p>

Remember readers, the poll for Ichigo is still open!


	5. 6 years to go

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Both showsmanga belong to their respective creators, I merely posses the storyline.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that!?" Yelled Ikkaku, bursting in with a manic smile on his face. "That was some hella strong spirit pressure! I could feel it all the way in the other side of the building!"<p>

The reaction to him was immediate. Rangiku rushed over and slapped a hand over his mouth, putting him in a headlock. Hitsugaya glared before looking at Robin to make sure he was still asleep. Thankfully he was.

"Shut it will ya?" She whisper yelled at the struggling shinigami. "The kid's trying to sleep!"

"What kid?" He yelled through her hand, Before seeing Unohana, and something in her eyes that frankly, intimidated him. "What kid?" He corrected himself, speaking quietly.

After a moment, Rangiku sighed and released him. She nodded towards the bed. "Over there. Just keep quiet will you?" Ikkaku nodded and was about to walk to the bed, when another person crashed right behind him, almost knocking both of them over.

"What was that pressure?" Renji Abarai yelled, ignoring the bald man in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ABARAI." Ikkaku yelled, which prompted the same from his red haired companion.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME."

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE YOUR YELLING, NOW SHUT UP. THE KID'S TRYING TO SLEEP." This caused both to look at the bed, also catching Unohana-Taichou's eye. They stilled at the look sent there way. She was still smiling, but there was something that prompted a sort of...mother bear, type of aura form her. And they were obviously disturbing her current 'cub'. This was a common look given to those who disturbed her patients. That didn't make it any less scary though.

On the bed below, Robin groaned and shifted, turning on his side towards them. Every one stopped for a moment, thinking he was waking up. The look in Unohana's eyes sharped, practically gleaming, and the two 10th division officers glared at them. But instead of waking, Robin frowned in his sleep and gripped the sheets tighter.

"Stop disturbing my little brother!" Rangiku fumed, slapping them both harshly upside the head.

"Ow! What do you mean 'little brother'?" Renji asked, surprised.

"I've decided to claim hi-"

"We are _not_ going over this right now." Toshiro hissed, trying to silence them.

"Careful Taichou, "Ikkaku started, "You might 'wake the kid'."

"Believe me," The captain sneered, "That's not a problem."

"Whatever." Renji mumbled, rubbing his head. "But seriously, who's spirit pressure was that?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head towards the sleeping child. "It's Robin's."

At their questioning looks, he sighed and motioned towards the bed. As they approached, he explained.

"He's a kid I found earlier this morning. He's sick. There hadn't been any reiatsu a few minutes prior, but it all seemed to explode out of him." The two nodded at this, still feeling it around the room itself.

Ikkaku crouched down to the boys eye level, getting a better look. He had deep black hair and slightly pale skin, surprisingly, there was a scar on his left eye; starting above the eyebrow and leading down to the middle of his cheek, where it ended in a small, sharp arch.

"How come he has a scar?" He asked, looking back at the white-haired captain.

"How should I know." Was the agitated response. Hitsugaya had been wondering about that himself, but doubted Robin even knew it was there.

"Hmm..." Ikkaku made a contemplative noise and got closer to his face, a mere inch apart.

"What are you doing Madarame."

"Just getting a closer look!" He defended himself.

"Well that's creepily close," Rangiku admonished, "Back up some or you'll-" Just then Robin woke up. Eyes opening and looking into the too close and smiling face Ikkaku.

He started in surprise, jumping up and clutching a hand to his chest.

"What the-" He started, only to be interrupted by the strangers laugh.

"It's about time you woke up kid!" He laughed, ending the statement by being clocked on the head by an enraged, big chested woman.

"He _just_ got to sleep you idiot!." Unohana simply watched these transactions before sighing and leaving the room. Robin watched her go confusedly.

"Um..Onee...chan...who are these people?" Rangiku smiled at the name before pointing to the two men.

"These are our just our friends-"

"Your friends." Her captain corrected her.

"-My friends," She sighed dramatically, "Renji Abarai; Lieutenant of the sixth division," The red-head smirked at him, "And Ikkaku Madarame, the douche who woke you up, is the 3rd seat of the 11th division." Ikkaku protested at being called a douche. After that he looked at Robin, surprise flitting over his face. Getting closer to the boy as he spoke.

"There's something weird with your eye, kid."

"There's something weird with your face, douche." Robin growled back. The three behind them took on different versions of amusement. One smirked while two others tried to stifle their laughter. The receiver of the insult stared at him for a moment, before pulling something of a smirk. The kid had spunk. He liked spunk. With the right training he might become part of the 11th division. But he saved that thought for later.

"Shut it kid. And I'm serious, look, his eye keeps changing." This prompted the other three to slowly gather around. Surprise made way on their faces.

Robins heartbeat pounded against his ribcage as panic slowly overcame him. What was wrong with him? His eye felt perfectly normal! Why were they crowding so _close. _In panic, he slapped his hand over the eye, feeling his finger slip over a groove in the skin. Was that a scar? Where did it come from?

The others, sensing his panic in the reiatsu that rolled off of him, tried calming the boy.

"Robin-Robin it's fine, calm down. Nothings wrong." Hitsugaya tried.

"That's not what he said!" Robin pointed at Ikkaku.

"No, sweetie, he just meant one eye is different from the other, look." She searched for a moment in her robes, before pulling out a compact and holding it out to him. He carefully took it and looked at himself for the first time.

And then he saw they were right. His right eye was a clear crystal blue-_Just like the woman from his dream_-he pushed that thought away. His left eye, for a moment looked the same, but then changed. A ribbon of vibrant red swirled its way in. His panic, for a moment increased, and the red seemed to react to that. It began swirling faster, and he watched as spots of purple and red appeared in the blue, before disappearing and turning the entire iris purple. After a moment it changed back to blue and repeated the process, in different patterns. When he looked up his eye was fully red.

"What..?" He looked at them for an answer, but they just shook their heads or shrugged.

"Don't ask me. But I think it looks pretty cool." His 'big sister' Smiled, patting him on the head.

"Thanks.."He mumbled. From their reactions, he guessed that whatever was wrong with his really was a new development. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Unohana walked back in carrying a small tray of food. Robin looked up at the smell. His stomach let out something akin to a growl, and he looked down, embarrassed. Three of the rooms more light-hearted occupants stifled their laughs.

Unohana smiled and asked him to sit up, placing the tray on his lap. "I thought you might be hungry, eat as much as you can and drink this," She set down some medicine next to the water. "After you eat we'll be moving you to a new room; one without a broken window."

Robin looked at the busted glass sheepishly. "Sorry about that..."

"It's perfectly alright," She smiled, "You didn't mean to do it on purpose. Now eat. You need to build up some energy."

"Thank you for the food." He said, nodding to her, before digging into the noodles and rice. While he did that, the others quietly told her about their new discovery.

"That is odd..." She muttered, moving to give Robin a quick eye checkup. Afterwords she looked at them. "Your eye seems to be functioning normally, but it also seems to be where most of your spirit energy is leaking from. I'll have to talk to some of the other captains about this..." She added as an afterthought.

"That's just like Zaraki-taichou!" Ikkaku stated, setting his fist into his open palm as though in a revelation.

"Who?"

"My captain. He wears an eye patch to hold back some of his reiatsu." Robin didn't like the thought of wearing an eye patch over his perfectly working eye. He continued eating.

"Why don't we move onto another topic!" Rangiku said, a new gleam in her eyes.

"Like what?" Renji asked, eying her enthusiasm.

"Like the academy~" They all raised an eyebrow at that and turned towards Robin.

"What?" He deadpanned, having just finished his food.

"Why don't we move Robin-san to his new room first, then we can talk about this business." Unohana decided, taking the tray and moving towards the door. "Hitsugaya-taichou, would you mind helping him?"

Hitsugaya nodded and moved to help the younger boy. As Robin stood from the bed, he found the room only spun a little, compared to what is was before. A steadying hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked over to the white haired male and smiled his thanks. As they moved into the hallways, Unohana handed the tray to a passing nurse and led them farther into the building. Robin looked into rooms as they passed, seeing the injured being treated-some of them not cooperating as they should. Rangiku gave him a slight tap on the head and he looked up.

"Getting a little jumpy are we?" She smiled. Robin realized that, yes, he was. Suddenly he felt the need to go outside and run and flip and just _move_. But he held it in and followed the shinigami to another cream-colored room. Unohana patted the bed.

"Come and lay down. You need to rest until that fever breaks." Robin nodded and propped himself against the beds wall, a pillow behind his back. As they all settled down to talk, Unohana looked at the two taller males of the room.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou, Madarame-san, if I may ask; why are you still here?"

They looked at her sheepishly. "We just want to get to know the kid ma'am. Maybe help him get aquainted with the Seireitei?" Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Unohana seemed to hold back a sigh, heading once again towards the door. "I'd appreciate if you didn't cause too much trouble. Robin-san, for now I have to go tend to other patients but I will back back in awhile to check on you. Please get some rest." Robin nodded and they bid her farewell as he rested.

"Now about Shino academy..." Rangiku started.

The next couple hours were spent talking about the academy and shinigami life, while getting sidetracked and sharing personal stories about their pasts and making the boy laugh, cracking jokes back at them in turn. By the end of it, Robin was starting to think being a soul reaper could be fun. The people he'd met so far were pretty cool, even if his two newest friends argued a lot, and Ikkaku was a tad unnerving sometimes. But his eyelids felt awfully heavy as he listened to his new older sister speak...maybe just a quick nap...?

"And that's it! So what do you think? Do you want to be a soul reaper?" She turned, looking expectantly at Robin. She let out a disappointed sound after she realized he was asleep. "He fell asleep! How long has he been out?" She asked, wondering if her entire speech had been for naught.

"The last three minutes or so." Hitsugaya answered. He looked outside, and saw it was dark. "We probably kept him up too long." He said, pointing to to window. The others nodded and decided to head out.

"We'll just come by and ask him tomorrow." Renji decided, standing up. "He'll probably be recruited pretty fast if he decides to join. A lot of people probably felt his reiatsu earlier. I'm surprised no one came looking but us."

"I bet I can recruit him into the 11th division." Ikkaku smirked. "if we can train him right, he would be perfect for it."

Rangiku grimaced at the image of Robin joining the bloodthirsty division. Not her sweet little brother!

"No way!" She shook her head, laying said boy down and pulling the covers up. "If anything, he should join 10th division! My captain did find him after all."

Hitsugaya had to admit, he would much rather Robin be in 10th division than 11th. Or really any other for that matter. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

So that's how they walked out of the room, arguing about who would recruit him and promising to come back the next day.

That night, Robin dreamed of jumping rooftops and circus performances.

-Next mid-morning-

When Robin woke up, he had no recollection of last nights dreams, but he was filled to the brim with the same need as yesterday. The need to get off his ass and _fly;_ So that's exactly what he did. After eating breakfast and thanking the nurse who brought it, he decided to take a walk. Leaving his room he looked for the nearest exit.

It was no surprise, that later, when Rangiku walked into the empty room, she immediately walked out, checked the number, checked again, and ran to find her captain.

Whom she almost ran right past had he not called her name.

"Rangiku!" He called to the figure down the hallway. "What are you doing?"

She immediately turned tail and ran to him.

"He's not there!"

"What?"

"Robin! He's not in his room!" She looked around, as though the boy might pop out of nowhere.

"Unohana could have simply taken him to one of her check-up rooms." He stated, knowing she was probably overreacting.

"I talked to Unohana-Taichou before I went to see Robin. She said she had checked on him earlier this morning and he was still sleeping!"

Toshiro frowned. If he wasn't in his room, where could the boy have gone? They talked for a moment and decided to check outside.

while they walked the perimeter of the relief station, they began hearing a certain noise...

As they approached, the noise became two distinct voices. Two arguing voices. Hitsugaya groaned and rubbed his forehead. He stopped and glared as a bald man and a red-head came into view.

"What are you two doing here." He called, interrupting their escalating argument.

"We came to see Robin. There's nothin' wrong with that." Renji defended.

"You mean you came to recruit him." Hitsugaya deadpanned.

Silence reined for a moment as the two couldn't deny the truth.

They ran as they heard a sudden commotion near the entrance of the relief station.

They ran towards it and were shocked at what they saw. A crowd had begun to gather in the area, some cheering and pointing while others yelled for the dumb ass that was perched on a nearby building to get the hell down.

The four shinigami looked on in surprise and horror when they realized just who the dumb ass was.

In case it wasn't clear yet; it was Robin.

Robin looked around, enjoying the scenery. The building wasn't tall enough for him to see everything, but what he could see of the Seireitei right now, looked pretty damn cool. A sudden urge crashed into him, like a freight train. _flip, jump, fly, anything!_ It screamed excitedly. So he backed up slightly, and then took off, bare feet slapping the tiles until he reached the edge.

And then he jumped.

Rangiku yelled when he jumped; some of the crowd gasped and shouted.

But then the unexpected happened.

Robin began flipping and twisting in the air, changing directions and landing on another rooftop before jumping again and grabbing the next one and doing a handstand, then pushing off and doing a back flip somersault in the air. This continued for a moment, him traipsing from building and building and back, a gigantic smile on his face. Light laughter drifted though out the courtyard, making some people smile.

Hitsugaya was confused, to say the least, and a small increment impressed. How was the kid _doing_ that? It would be impossible for him to know how to shunpo. He couldn't control his reiatsu, not to mention he'd only been in the soul society for a day! So why did he seem so at home in the air? And again, how was he flipping and turning like that? There were only a couple people he knew who could do something like that. And some of them had to use their spiritual power to help them do it.

They just watched in amazement for a few minutes, before he pulled off something that left most of the crowd stunned. He launched off a roof, grabbed another to swing higher, then pulled off a quadruple flip. While a good number of the crowd clapped or cheered, including the three lower officers around him, Hitsugaya noticed something. Robin stuck the landing, but as he was jumping to a lower roof, he faltered. The captain wasn't sure if anyone else realized, but he did. Robin wasn't going to land right, if he landed at all.

So Toshiro took off, flash stepping towards the boy who had obviously noticed his predicament. In a moment he was there, grabbing the outher around the waist and steadying them, before swinging the now shaking boy into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"W-wha-how?" He ignored Robins stuttering and began his descent back to the ground, noticing familiar faces in the crowd. Among them, he noticed some captains. Byakuya Kuchiki looked at them in disinterest, Unohana watched from the Relief station entrance in surprise and worry. As he looked over he noticed Kenpachi Zaraki Standing a ways away from the crowd with Yachiru, both looking utterly amused. Where Yachiru was astonished though, Kenpachi was wearing his manic smile. The last two were Shunsui, who watched with raised eyebrows, laying on a rooftop not too far away, and one captain he could honestly say he hated. That creep Mayuri, who stared at them with a smile and a mad gleam in his eyes. Hitsugaya ground his teeth and sent and icy glare the scientists way. The others' response was a large smile as he turned to speak with his lieutenant.

He finally reached the ground by the two lieutenants and 3rd seat officer, and glared at any other shinigami who thought to come closer. He set Robin on his feet, but kept an arm under his to make sure he stayed upright. He dimly noted that if the boy stood up straight, he would be about two inches taller than the older captain.

By now, the boy seemed to have gathered some of his wit about him. "How did you do that?" He asked in wonder, But looked down, red-faced when the captain turned his a fore mention glare on the boy himself.

"Flash-stepped. Now more importantly," Some of the anger leaked into his voice now, "Just what the _hell_ did you think you were doing." It wasn't a question, it was a command, and the captain expected a swift answer. Robin stuttered as the other three started asking questions and commenting on his performance. By now, Unohana had reached the group and also waited for an answer. Hitsugaya looked behind himself as the boy gathered his thoughts into a coherent sentence. Mayuri and his lieutenant were fast approaching, Zaraki not far behind.

"W-well, when I woke up this morning," He started, unconsciously shrinking into Toshiro, "I just felt like-like I had to _move_. I had all this energy and it was driving me crazy. So after breakfast, I went on a, uh, walk."

"How does jumping off buildings translate into a walk?" Renji asked skeptically. "Actually, how did you even _do_ that? Ya can't use shunpo, and you can't fly-and there was no way you learned that while sleeping."

"I haven't l-learned anything. I was walking and I felt like-like I should be somewhere high, so I climbed and just looked around for awhile and rested..." He looked at the people around him and swallowed. "And then this feeling-this _need_ just hit me...so I acted on it, and, that, happened." He motioned vaguely to where had had been performing recently. "For some reason, I knew exactly what to do..." He looked down at his hand in confusion, the other arm around Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"And you couldn't just ignore it?" Rangiku asked.

Robin shook his head. "No. I felt it yesterday too, while switching rooms, but it wasn't nearly as strong. It was like instincts though..it felt natural when I was up there. It felt..right."

Rangiku sighed. She couldn't exactly fault the kid, if it really was like that. He was new with no memories, no knowledge of who he was. It seemed only natural that he would act on something that felt familiar. Maybe he was an acrobat in his past life? Perhaps the muscle memory of his skills traveled with him through death. The others seemed to share her thoughts, or at the very least her sentiments, because Hitsugaya just sighed while Renji smiled and Ikkaku slapped the kid on the back.

"That was pretty damn cool though. Flipping through the air like that without any reiatsu to help. Crazy and stupid. But awesome. I think you were made for the 11th division. We do stupid dangerous stuff all the time!" Ikkaku said, smiling.

That didn't comfort Robin much. "Um, what?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Rangiku started, waving her arms a little. "Before we even talk about divisions, we still have to ask the most important question." They all turned towards Robin now. "Dow you want to be a soul reaper?"

Robin thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes. I would like that."

Rangiku cheered and grabbed the boy from her captain, pulling him into a crushing hug. Ikkaku almost seemed like he was about to yell something idiotic, but was slapped upside the head by Renji.

"_Now_ can we talk about squads?" Renji asked, smiling. Unohana also smiled, happy to have another shinigami in training in their ranks.

"I think he should join the 12th division. After he's graduated of course." A voice from behind them spoke. Turning, they saw it was Mayuri. The mans eyes were fixed right on Robins. "What fascinating eyes you have." He commented, looking like a beast happening upon it's prey. This man reminded Robin of someone. He wasn't sure who, but it lurked at the back of his mind. A sudden shiver traveled up as spine as the strange mans eyes gleamed.

"Uh..." He didn't even know the guy and the thought of joining him was terrifying. He noticed the others around him had also stiffened.

It was almost unnoticeable, but Hitsugaya seemed to shift towards Robin a little, scowl trained into displeased indifference.

"Come now boy, the 12th division is a squad of science!" He proclaimed, still staring at Robin-specifically his left eye. "I'm sure you would love-"

"No one wants to join your squad Mayuri. All you do is experiment on your subordinates. This kid wouldn't last a week if you got your hands on him." A deep, gruff voiced scoffed. It was Kenpachi, walking past them. Robin found the man to be intimidating, but not all that scary. Mayuri though, he were terrified of that guy now. Yachiru turned around on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hey Baldy! We're having training in an hour! So get your butt back in time or else!" She yelled at them. Ikkaku just growled and waved her off.

"Yeah I got ya!" He turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Robin-san," Unohana started, "I believe it would be beneficial to your health if you came back inside." Robin nodded and made to step away from Rangiku, when he found himself with a face full of Mayuri. His insides clenched and he screamed in his head, but his only outward reaction was to stiffen and widen his eyes slightly, holding his breath.

"Remember my dear Robin, the 12th division is always open for another little birdy." And with that, he turned and walked away, lieutenant right behind him.

Robin let out a shaky breath and leaned back into Rangiku. "...I-I don't l-like him." He suddenly felt very weak and shaky. The woman must have noticed this, because she grabbed Robin and swung him onto her back, eliciting a surprised squeak from the smaller.

"Neither do I. Or any of us frankly. But you handled that pretty well for a first timer! Now what do you say we head inside. We can talk about all this squad stuff later." She said kindly.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Well actually...I think I'd like to go into the 10th Division." He stated, grinning wider and looking between Rangiku and Hitsugaya, but mostly the latter, who smirked at him.

"We'll see." Was his reply. But truthfully, he felt a little...relieved? Happy? That the boy had chosen His division.

"Yeah. You still have six years of Shino academy ahead of you." Ikkaku reminded him, smirking when the kid groaned.

"No way..." Six years? Oh hell no. He may have hundreds of years of life ahead of him, but he was _not_ spending six of them in a _school_. He frowned, before smirking himself.

"I bet you guys that I'll graduate before six years is up." He said.

"Sorry kid," Renji laughed, "I'm not betting with you on that. There's no way you'll win."

Robin puffed out his cheeks in frustration. He didn't actually know the chances of graduating early, but he _did_ know the chances of becoming a ranking officer. "First, stop calling me kid. I have a name you know. And second, how about this; I bet you that I'll be a ranking officer before 6 years is up."

Rangiku laughed, even Hitsugaya looked amused. "I gotta admit Robin, You've got spunk." She said smiling. Although they couldn't see Unohana's face in front of them, she too, was smiling at his bet.

Ikkaku and Renji looked at him thoughtfully, before agreeing.

"First," Renji imitated, "I'll stop calling you kid when ya reach _at least_ sixty. And second, I'll take that bet; you'll lose, but I take that bet.

"But what are we betting?" Ikkaku asked, not one to be left out.

"We'll decide when the time comes." Robin shrugged, reaching out to shake their hands. After shaking Renji's he reached up and thumped him on the head.

"Hey now, what was that for!" The red-head growled.

"I'm not a kid." Robin grumbled, acting very much like one.

"Psh, are kidding me?" He laughed, "You're what, maybe 13? and that's us being generous. You _look_ at least 11. Maybe 12."

Robin simply grumbled some more and waved him off, burying his face in Rangiku's hair. She chuckled lightly.

As they were about to enter the building, Some one else approached then.

"Byakuya-Taichou." Renji saluted respectfully. Byakuya's eyes traveled over the group, barely even looking at Robin.

"Renji. We have business to attend to. Come." Renji nodded and the captain began walking away.

"See you guys later." He gave farewell with a two-fingered salute and a smirk. "And Robin," Said boys head snapped up, "The bet is _on_." And with that he ran after his captain.

Ikkaku looked after them for a moment before realizing something. "Aw shit, Training! See you guys!" He too took off, but in the opposite direction of the previous two.

That left four, soon to be three as Unohana left to tend to another patient. But not without specific instructions to rest. "_No more running around outside, unless you wish you prolong your stay here."_ She would send food shortly.

So as Robin got comfortable in bed, he looked at the two people he had almost come to see as family in these two short days; one already claiming to be.

"10th division huh?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Mhm." Robin looked at him, determined, smiling. "Yes Taichou."

Rangiku squealed, ruffling his hair and giving him one last hug before they had to leave. But Robin's mismatched eyes stayed on Hitsugaya, who in turn looked at him. And for just a moment, Something like-yes that was definitely a smile-flashed across his face. Staying for only a moment, and turning into a smirk.

-One week later-

One week later found the trio at the gate To the Shinigami Academy, Robin proudly wearing the schools uniform, a blue Shihakusho- though he secretly wished it were red, like the girls- and saying goodbye to his friends. Rangiku continued to fuss over him though.

"Oneechan, really, it's fine, my hair's ok!" He said, pushing her hands away.

"Oh, are you sure you have everything? Do you-"

"Oneechan I have everything, we already checked five times." He found it kept getting easier and easier to call her that. Neither minded at all.

Now she simply smiled and ruffled his hair back into it's disorderly state-the way he liked it. "Are you sure your ready?"

Robin smiled and them and puffed his chest a little. "I was born ready."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before looking at him with a smirk.

"You've got six years, _kid._"

Robin extended his hand "And I'll have won the bet by then, _shiro._" Toshiro merely scoffed at that, reaching forward and shaking Robins hand.

"We'll see."

And with that, Robin turned around and headed into the school, ready for anything they might throw at him.

6 years to go.

* * *

><p>Herpaderp Time for a time skip kids! 2 years into the future to be exact. This is where the fun starts.<p>

There are probably going to be a lot of flash backs in chapter to come. Hope you guys don't mind that. For some reason i feel as though the last 5 chapters were all a prologue. huh. whatever.

The pole is still up and going. The votes right now are

Rukia: 2

Ukitake:2

Renji:1

Please tell me if anything confused you or seemed out of place

thanks for reading!


	6. Today's the Day

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>Hey there. Ok, one thing. Updates will not be as fast as they were during thanksgiving break. blame school. And unfortunately, I can't get into my email because i guess i got the password wrong? and it won't let me change it, so although i would like to, and i mean i seriously would, i can't respond to your reviews, so i will try to at the end of some chapters if that's alright.<p>

This ones got some language.

enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Robin paced nervously in his room. Today he was to go to a captains meeting. He had no idea why exactly, but it was still mandatory that he showed. Had he done something wrong? Okay, so maybe taking over the math class hadn't been the smartest thing to do, but the sensei was making <em>no sense<em> and it was absolutely_ frustrating._ Sure, Robin for some reason understood what he was supposed to do, but none of the other students did. What was he supposed to do? Just let them fail? Besides, they got everything after he explained it! He didn't even understand why they needed so much math when they barely used it.

Or maybe, it was because he had accidentally blown up one of the classrooms walls during his Kido class.

...That was probably it. Shit, he needed to set up more training sessions with Momo. He freaking _sucked_ at Kido.

So he sighed and shrugged on the top half of his students shihakusho over the skin-tight black sleeveless shirt he always wore; Shihakusho's seemed to have a habit of partially opening on the chest, so the boy always had on a shirt to cover his weird scars.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, ruffling it a bit. He walked over to the small, square mirror on his wall and put on his eye patch. It immediately clung to his skin and the three silver circles on the side glowed momentarily, signaling a successful connection. The boy had been given the eye patch The day he had mastered concealing his reiatsu. Or, most of it anyway. He couldn't stop a certain amount from leaking out through his multicolored eye. The patch was to conceal the spiritual pressure-fix the hole, so to speak. Just like Kenpachi's.

Sliding the screen door of his living quarters open, he stopped, noticing two people waiting for him. Smiling down at him from her spot in front of his door, was Rangiku. The woman he saw as his older sister in his last two years of life.

Standing a little to the side, was the neutral-faced Hitsugaya. Well, at least he didn't scowl at Robin like he did other people. Well, Most of the time that is.

"Oh, uh, hey guys. What's up?"

Rangiku grinned widely, grabbing his wrist. "We were told to escort you to the meeting!" She announced cheerfully.

Robin smiled for a moment, calmed by his sisters sunny disposition. But then, he thought, What if they're just making sure I don't run away?

He quickly disposed of that thought, knowing he should have more faith in his friends than that. So he just breathed deeply, following them out of the academy grounds.

As he walked beside the white haired captain, he was once again reminded of the others new found height. In the past two years, Hitsugaya had managed to grow at least two more inches, and though he never bragged, the other two knew he was _very_ proud. They also new that he probably wouldn't grow for another 5 or so years. He was now just a bit taller than his raven haired companion.

...They didn't know when Robin would grow. Probably not for a long time.

His anxiety grew as they approached the meeting place of the Gotei 13. It was large and intimidatingly white. He relied on what little reiatsu leaked from Hitsugaya in order to calm himself. He found out a week after attending the academy that the 'cool not-breeze' that seemed to exist around the other was his reiatsu. At first he was rather embarrassed about the calming effect it had on him, but the other didn't seem to mind at all.

They stopped in front of the large grand doors and he mentally prepared himself. While he did that, Rangiku stopped at her captains side.

"What's got him so nervous?" She whispered, watching as her surrogate brother stood rigidly in front of them, fixing his outfit and twitching slightly. "I would have figured he'd be jumping for joy! Or at least smiling." She looked at her captain and paused when a devious smirk made it's way onto his face, disappearing as quickly as it came. "...You didn't." She looked between the two.

"Didn't what?" He asked, causally looking at her.

"You didn't tell him!" She whisper yelled, hyper aware of the child in front of them now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered, looking at the back of Robins head.

Oh, she realized, this must be for the paperwork thing that happened last week.

The 'paperwork thing' was a pile-a mountain, of papers that buried her captain, effectively ruining his day and forcing him to re-print most of the papers after they had frozen over in his buried rage. One of her and Robins more harmless pranks, all things considered.

Hitsugaya did not seem to see it that way.

Rangiku whirled around, fuming, to tell Robin what their senior had neglected to. But as she reached out for him, the large double doors opened.

Robin put on his best face of indifference. He now looked calm and relaxed, but not enough to appear disrespectful.

The two 10th division shinigami quickly took their places among the other captains and Lieutenants. Although this meeting hadn't been mandatory for them, most had shown for two reasons.

They had nothing better to do, or 2. It got them out of work for awhile.

"Robin," Captain commander Yamamoto's voice boomed, "Step forward."

Robin took and breath and walked forward, stopping when commanded. He stood in the middle of the room, between both rows of senior shinigami.

His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to burst right out. What if they kicked him out of the academy? What if he couldn't be a shinigami anymore? Something in his mind spoke up, saying it surely wasn't going to be that bad, he was just being paranoid. But then another cried out.

You were called to a _captains meeting_ in front of the _head honcho himself._ And sure, you had been doing well in school, but not anything good enough to warrant this. At least, not in your opinion.

So obviously, it had to be something bad. Then another thought hit him like a brick.

What about the bet? If the worst _did_ happen, he would lose, and they would be able to make him do whatever they wanted.

Well shit.

He almost missed when the commander called him to attention. He straightened up and gave a quick salute, just how he had been taught.

"Yes sir." He said.

"A certain piece of information has been brought to my attention and made rather prominent in the past six months." He started, looking straight at the boy.

Oh god. He had practically destroyed three of the training rooms six months ago with a Kido gone wrong. Robin stiffened and waited to be dishonorably dismissed.

"And after discussing it with the other captains, we have come to a conclusion."

Robins hands shook slightly behind his back.

"You will continue taking selective classes at the academy..."

Wait what?

"But-"

But _what?_

"we have decided you will be placed in a division."

_What?_ Robins mind stalled for a moment, not quite catching the meaning of the old mans words. Did the commander really just say he was being placed in a division? He didn't think that would happen until his 4th or 5th year at least. So he couldn't help but think _why?_ And also, which division?

His heart was now beating faster for an even different reason.

After a silence that lasted too long for Robins liking, He hesitantly spoke up.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou, sir?" The man looked at him for a moment, before nodding his permission to speak. "If I may ask, what division will I be placed in?" It was hard to keep the stutter from his voice. His only hope was that he wasn't placed in 12th division. Anywhere but 12th. Mayuri was fricken' creepy and had taken an un-ordinary interest in Robin.

The other occupants of the room seemed to perk up at this question. Even though it had been discussed with all of the captains, only Yamamoto knew which squad the young boy would be placed into. Most divisions held the slight hope that he would be placed in theirs, and for good reason. Robin had excelled faster than most any student they had ever seen. He caught on faster, trained quicker and more diligently, and swallowed knowledge like a starved animal. The reigning assumption was that he would be placed into the 2nd division, and later filtered to the Omnitsukido.

Although, there was also another reason. It was the reason why he was being placed into a division after two mere years in the shinigami world.

"I have decided," Everyone's attention zeroed in on the white haired man. "You will be placed under the direction of the 10th Division, under the leadership Of Captain Hitsugaya."

Robin could barely contain the smile that wanted to break across his face; and apparently, he wasn't fully successful, if he interpreted the amused glances sent his way correctly.

Every one thought that was going to be the end of the meeting, seeing as the news was out and the boy had been placed. But to their surprise, the commander had more to say.

"I have personally decided, after looking at your progress over the last two years, to make another announcement."

This seemed to catch most of the captains off guard. They hadn't spoken about anything but Robins possible division; so what was happening now? Hitsugaya looked on in confusion. What else could there _be_ to announce?

The commander waited until attention was solely on him again. "I have never seen a student grow as quickly as you have," He spoke solely to Robin. "In two years you have proven your skill and shown you have even more to grow with. Adapting to the environment, competent battle strategies, exceptional combat skills, intellectual prowess and the ability to lead and make calm and collected decisions when needed. You have shown inclinations to all of these attributes and more. Not to mention it took a mere three months to gain and master your Zanpakuto and it's Shikai." Robin felt the hilt of his wakizashi against the back of his hands.

"This has led me to the decision to appoint you as third seat to the 10th division."

The entire room seemed to freeze, Robins heart mimicking the atmosphere, or at least, that's what it felt like. There was no way he had really, already skipped 17 seats. Sure, he had sparred against a few seated officers, even managed to beat some of the lower ones, but it just didn't seem possible that he was being placed _above_ them now. But Yamamoto's serious expression said otherwise.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Said man stepped forward, "do you accept Robin into your ranks as 3rd seat."

Hitsugaya merely nodded, and looked straight at Robin as he answered. "I do."

"Robin. Will you accept this honor."

Robin looked at Hitsugaya. "I accept." The two bowed to each other, then he repeated the process with Rangiku, as was customary.

The commander stared at them from his chair. "You will only be attending the classes you have yet to pass, along with those left that are required. We will speak more about those later. But you will no longer be attending the maths classes, seeing as you have seemed to have excelled the Sensei's own level."

Robin had the decency to tilt his head down and blush.

"Robin." The boy looked back up.

"Welcome to the Gotei 13." The man said, not unkindly.

And with that, the meeting was dismissed.

People began filing out; if they had something to say to robin, they would wait until he was outside.

Said boy made his way out, feeling a little numb. He wasn't sure that had really just happened. Maybe it was a dream? He wondered how long it would take for the news to really hit home.

A couple steps out the doors and he was suddenly bombarded by people.

"Otouto!" Rangiku practically screamed, ramming into the smaller and sweeping him into a hug. "Welcome welcome welcome!" She screeched, almost bouncing now-wait, no, if his face was feeling her chest right, then she _was_ bouncing. "I can't believe it happened so fast! You little genius!" He was quickly loosing air as she squealed over him. "I was so worried you'd be placed in a different squad!"

"Jesus, let the kid down will you? How's he supposed to be third seat if he's dead?" If he wasn't mistaken that was Renji's voice saving his life. He was proven correct when Rangiku made a little 'oh' sound and set him down. However, she first mussed his hair with both hands.

See, that was why he could never have nice hair. Peoples favorite activity seemed to be messing with his head.

Someone slapped him on the back and Robin turned to look. Renji smirked at him.

"Nice job kid. Maybe next time you're in there you won't look like a pipsqueak caught with their hand in the cookie jar."

"Shut it, jerk." Robin responded, sticking his tongue out at the other. A cackle sounded next to them and they looked to see Ikkaku and his crazy smirk. A few others were were with him. Yumichika looked at them indifferently, Rukia and Izuru smiled at him. On Robin's other side he noticed Shuhei with Sajin-taichou and Iba walking up behind them.

"Good job kid. Finally in the big leagues. Now all you have to grow a couple inches and some people may actually fear you." Ikkaku taunted, pointing out the extreme height difference.

"Screw you cue ball." A tick mark appeared on Ikkaku's shiny forehead. "Besides, I'm not the shortest one around."

"In case you haven't noticed, your captains finally gained some height on you, short stuff." Now it was Robins turn to be agitated.

"I wasn't talking about my captain," A sort of quick, happy feeling swarmed his stomach at finally being able to call him that, "I was talking about you're lieutenant. You know, Yachiru, small, pink, always kicks your ass?

Ikkaku stared for a moment. "...well sometimes I forget how tall she is...always being on Kenpachi-taichou's shoulders..." He muttered.

Robin scoffed. "What a shame, for a moment there, I thought you might actually use your brain. Oh wait," The two stood closer now, annoyance clear on their faces. "I forgot, you lost that when you lost your hair." He smirked.

"Why you little..!" The bald man grabbed for Robin, but was held back by Renji and Shuhei. Robin, who had been starting a similar motion, was held by Rukia and Kira. Matsumoto stood between them as the two glared at each other.

Despite the appearance of the situation, Robin and Ikkaku were quite close, him having been the fourth person Robin had met. It just happened that the two enjoyed teasing each other a little too much, which usually led to a fight, which neither seemed to mind.

"Come on now, No need to ruin this special occasion!" Rangiku scolded them, whapping them both upside the head; Ikkaku harder then Robin of course. She wasn't about to harm her little otouto.

Both shinigami were set free and grumbled to themselves for a moment.

"Robin," Rukia smiled, distracting him. "It's absolutely amazing that you scaled the ranks so quickly! Good job." Robin reddened slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I didn't do all that much..."

Izuru made a small noise of disbelief. "Robin, you passed all of the first-year courses in five months, beat everyone you sparred against in your classes _two years above you_, and already have your Zanpakuto and shikai." He smirked a little "And took over your advanced sixth year calculus."

Robin blushed redder, mostly from the calculus comment. Did _everyone_ know about this now? He sighed and gave a half-hearted glare to the blond.

For a couple of minutes, they just talked, some others congratulating him and teasing. He spoke with Shuhei about music for a few moments, the elder being his music teacher. They had found a mutual love for song in each other and bonded over it. Robin didn't pick up the guitar as quickly as he did other things, but he was getting there. The tattooed man also confided in others that his singing voice wasn't too shabby either; much to the younger's embarrassment.

He smiled at the tallest captain in the Gotei 13, asking him to join the conversation.

"Hey!" Rangiku effectively caught everyone's attention. "What do you say we drink some Sake in celebration?" Others cheered in response. Robin sighed. He didn't want to go drinking. He didn't consider himself old enough to go drinking. He also didn't want to deal with a bunch of drunk shinigami. He made to follow them when someone called out.

Chojiro Sasakibe trotted up to him, sandals barely making a sound against the ground.

"Robin, I was hoping to catch you before you left." Robin nodded.

"What's up?" He waved off his friends, promising to catch up.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou says he will talk to you about the academy and your new living arrangements tomorrow at noon." Oh yeah; he would be living at the 10th division barracks now. He'd almost forgotten.

"And," Chojiro held up his hand, "I believe you will be in need of this." Flat against his spread palm, was an object that sent Robin's heart racing.

It was a simple wooden circle the size of Robins palm, with two notches, carved into the top and bottom. A symbol similar to a bulls eye sat in the middle. Dark green braided rope hung down from the 3rd seat officers identification badge.

Over the past five or six years 3rd seat officers had become more and more involved in matters where only lieutenants and captains were concerned of before. Seeing as the third seats then needed to be identified, they were given the badge.

Robin took it with slightly shaking hands. "Thank you..." He said breathlessly. The badge was smooth in his hands and he traced the lines of the natural cut. He really was a seated officer now.

Oh.

wait. He'd forgotten something.

The bet.

A devious smirk made way on his face, but he tried to control it.

"Thanks a lot Sasakibe." He smiled widely, gripping the wood tightly in his hands. He vaguely heard Renji yell for him to 'Hurry his ass up'. Robin sighed and began turning. "I have to go. The others want to get drunk off their asses." They were both walking away when Chojiro called out to him.

"Also, After your meeting tomorrow, I am making burgers, if you would like some."

"Oh! Yes please! Save a cheeseburger for me!" He waved frantically to the older man. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was western culture and food. Though Robin liked both Asian and western culture, and Sasakibe preferred the latter.

Robin flash-stepped to where the others were still walking, badge tucked away in his robes. He idly noticed the wolf-esque captain had left.

He stepped right between Renji and Ikkaku, hands clasped behind his back.

"So..." He started, the two looking surprised at his sudden appearance. "About that bet..." They paled slightly.

"What bet?"

"I don't remember a bet." They denied. Robin tutted and shook his head. He stepped in front of them, walking backwards. The rest of the group looked on in amusement or interest. Every one knew of the bet, of course. The two older men had been bragging about their sure-fire win since it was created.

"6 years remember? If I became a seated officer in six years I would win the bet."

"I remember that! You two were so sure you'd win!" Rangiku confirmed, smirk resting contently on her face.

"Alright alright!" Renji fumed. "What do you want." Robin rubbed his imaginary beard thoughtfully and hummed.

"Let me think for a minute..." The next five minutes were full of taunts and ideas for torturing the two unfortunate men. Renji cringed when Rukia suggested a 'makeover'. That wouldn't go over well.

"Well?" Shuhei asked, tired of the suspense. They were in sight of the bar.

Robin looked at said building and grimaced. He was not dealing with the drunks. Time to skip out and think of a prank befitting of his stature.

They were about to pass under a patch of shadow on the road.

"I'll have to think about it. But don't worry." a positively evil grin passed over his face. "I think you'll love it."

As they exited the darkness, their smallest companion disappeared. The only sign of his previous existence was an eery cackle left behind.

"How does he _do that?_" Renji griped, looking around. He hadn't made a sound while disappearing, and usually you could tell if someone flash-stepped. But the little brat just seemed to _vanish._

"Fuckin' kid. Where did he even learn to do that? Or use that creepy laugh!" Ikkaku growled, wondering looking around as if he could spot the person that had taught him. The others held their hands up in surrender.

"Some people have their own talents, you know." Rukia reprimanded them. Even though the laugh _was_ rather...different. Seeing as Robin wasn't coming back anytime soon, that left her to deal with them when they became intoxicated. Just wonderful.

"Aw, he's skipping out on us!" Rangiku whined.

"He's probably just wanted to think about what happened. He clearly wasn't expecting it." Shuhei supplied them. This made Rangiku sigh and think of her captain. It was his fault it was a surprise after all.

"Whatever. Let's get drunk!" Ikkaku exclaimed, running for the bar. The others followed suit, albeit more slowly.

-Elsewhere-

Robin sat on the roof to his dorm, watching the sunset paint the sky warm colors. As the horizon gradually turned dark, realization finally seemed to sink in.

He was 3rd seat of the 10th division.

_Third. Fuckin'. Seat._

A giddy sensation made it's way into his stomach and he laughed. He felt like he could fly right now. It was absolutely amazing.

Most other people spent years scaling the ranks to reach this point, or had at least been there for 20 or more years.

He suddenly felt a little light-headed. Was he going to be put in charge of a group in the squad? Was he even ready for that? Did he have enough battle experience? Of course he didn't! He hadn't saved the world like the rest of his friends, or been part of some grand war to save all of soul society. He'd only been to the human world a few times and only ever fought hollows. What if he let down their expectations? What if something happened and he let everyone down? Ikkaku was always saying to him that it was a big responsibility, otherwise known as a pain in his ass. He wasn't sure if the other was just kidding though.

He sighed and held his new badge up, looking at it in the moonlight.

And for awhile, he just thought.

"I thought for sure you would be celebrating." A voice sounded from his left. He had to turn his head in order to see him, but he would know that reiatsu anywhere.

It seemed his captain had decided to make a visit.

"I just...wanted to think alone for awhile, I guess. It's a lot to take in. Or so I've heard." His teal eyed elder raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you want me to leave?" He began turning, as though he had already decided.

"What? No! I mean, uh, no, it's fine! You can stay." He practically shot up. Wow. That was graceful.

A second white eye brow joined the first, before Hitsugaya smirked and shook his head, taking a seat next to the younger.

Robin laid back, one hand behind his head and the other holding the badge. "So...what's up? Is there some reason you came to find me? Or, could it be, you just missed me?" He smirked over at the other, who simply rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Not likely." Robin feigned a flinch at that, acting hurt. "Oh shut up. I came to speak with you about your duties as third seat in my division."

Robin tensed slightly, waiting for the inevitable.

However, Hitsugaya didn't speak again. He just sat, staring at the moon.

Eventually, the suspense was too much. Robin gave in. "Well? Are you going to tell me or what?"

His friend smirked. "Your new duties..."

Robin waited, knowing the other was purposely drawing it out.

"...are nothing."

"What?"

"You have no new duties and are to continue doing your usual. You're already doing paperwork-"

"Damn right I do." Robin muttered. He started helping them with their mountains of work a year ago, and they kept roping him back in ever since.

"-which is not required of 3rd seats. And unless directed by me, there are no other obligations."

"So I'm not being put in charge of a group inside the tenth squad?"

Hitsugaya looked at him as though he were stupid. "Not until you have more experience you dolt."

Robin felt slightly relieved at that.

"However, you will be attending all missions I deem fit."

The boy shifted in interest. "You mean, like, to the human world and other important missions with fighting hollows and Arrancar?"

"Yes. It's not likely I will send you out to fight Arrancar though."

Robin sighed. "Spoilsport."

Hitsugaya frowned. "Robin,-"

"I know, I know. The Arrancar are super powerful beings who would probably, well, seriously destroy me and all. It's just that-" He reached both hands to the moon, "I've heard all of these amazing stories from you guys about all you've done, from saving the soul society multiple times and killing monsters to fighting the Espada and helping defeat Aizen and I..." He blushed a little, at how childish he was about to sound. He dropped his hands.

"I want to be as strong as you and protect people. I want to be strong...I feel like..sometimes, you guys seem so far away with all that you've done, like you're in another league and I'm just...here." God he wanted to be with them on the battlefield, comrades in arms, to be closer to what they were. To just be _closer._ It was a feeling he couldn't quite grasp. Robin sighed in frustration.

Hitsugaya leaned back on his hands next to the other and looked at the stars. "...You're young." He began, "You haven't been around as long as we have. You've barely been around at all. Nor have you had as much experience." He looked at Robin. "You can't expect yourself to suddenly be on top of everything. It's going to take awhile to get where you want."

Wow. This was a great pep-talk.

"It's going to take time, and mistakes are going to happen. You'll fight enemies you can't defeat and you'll learn from them. But it's not as though you should be in a rush. You have time and talent on your side. Count yourself lucky that you have yet to lose comrades or be in a war where nothing can be taken back." He shifted until he was sitting cross-legged, closer to Robin.

"And being able to protect people will come with training and a strong heart. But something you have now, and will continue to have on your life's road,-" He reached forward in one of his rare softer moments and ruffled the boys hair; but it was more of a reassuring gesture than a teasing one. He looked Robin straight in the eye.

"-is us. We'll be fighting and learning with you the whole way." A softer smirk adorned his face.

A kind of giddy happiness spread throughout Robins stomach and chest. He loved these small moments with Hitsugaya. Moments that few other people were privileged to.

"...Do you promise?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"That you'll be there." Came the quiet answer. For a moment, Hitsugaya was again struck by how young Robin truly was. He would be, what, 14 or 15 now? Though speaking in terms of life, he had really only lived two years. The people around him were all that he knew. To lose any of them, would be a huge hit to the boy. And now he was looking for something he didn't often need; reassurance. For a second, he wondered if the boy was referring to the captain himself, or the others. He decided to answer the former.

Hitsugaya allowed a small smile, almost a smirk really, to adorn his features as he answered, moving his hand forward.

"I promise."

Robin took his hand, but instead of shaking it, curled his pinky finger around the captains.

"I'll hold you to that, Shiro." The boy was practically beaming at him now and Hitsugaya allowed a small laugh to escape his lips at how ridiculous this situation almost seemed. But still. He'd made a promise now.

The two reclined and enjoyed a comfortable silence for a bit, before they began talking about anything that came to mind.

After that, Robin thought of another question.

"Hey captain?"

"Hm" Came the lazy reply.

"At some point when we go to the human world, will I be able to use a gigai like you do?"

He had always wanted to try that after hearing stories. Especially the ones about the city and high school.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. "Maybe... In fact, there's a mission next week that I have to go on. We might be using Gigais in Karakura. I can ask permission to take you along."

Robins smile was almost blinding. "I can't wait." He took out his badge and looked at it again, finally accepting his new position without any doubts.

_If his friends were there_

A hand entered his field of vision and made a 'give it here' movement. Robin looked up and saw Toshiro standing next to him.

_If the people he trusted_

Quirking his brow, he handed it to the other, who also took his hand and pulled him up. "It seems the duty to put this on falls to me, since you have obviously neglected it." He waved the badge by it's rope.

_The people he would give his life for_

Robin laughed sheepishly and watched his friend set to work. When he was done, the wooden identification badge sat proudly on his arm, just a little below his shoulder. Hitsugaya stood back.

_Then he had a feeling,_

The moon shone behind him, lighting his eyes with pale fire and giving his form an almost ethereal glow. The biggest smirk seemed to posses his features.

_He would be_

"And Robin."

_Just_

"Welcome to the 10th Division."

_Fine._

* * *

><p>This ending note won't have everything i want, but its almost 1 in the morning so i don't care.<p>

A Wakizashi is a short sword. you can have three types of swords as a shinigami; a katanna, a wakizashi, and one i'm too tired to remember.

Otouto: Little brother

The Young justice team and some 'surprise' characters should show up in the next couple of chapters. The next one or the one after that if all goes according to plan.

Also, the votes right now.

Renji: 3

Rukia: 2

Shuhei: 2

Ukitake: 2

Thanks for voting so far! check out the poll dear readers

and also, thanks for reviewing all of you who did! it makes me very happy to know what you think.


	7. Karakura

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>Shorter chapter this time but the action starts soon!<p>

hello=English speaking

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The week before the mission was spent in relative peace. At least, in shinigami terms it was normal.<p>

After his meeting with head captain Yamamoto, he learned he would still be taking the essential classes at the academy, but only when he had time. He also received his new black Shihakusho, an official sign of his promotion. After that was lunch with Chojiro and the viewing some western comedy he had picked up on his last mission to the human world. It was called Monty Python and the holy grail. It was surprisingly funny.

Later that afternoon he moved the few objects he had into his new room in the 10th division barracks. It was a nice room with polished wooden floors and more space than his old room. Oddly enough, it came with a good sized bed, unlike other rooms which had the traditional futon. That night some others had decided to throw a 'room warming party' which pretty much meant drinking in his room and generally messing up the place. He managed to enjoy himself enough and get rid of all the sake before anyone noticed.

The rest of the week was filled with training, schooling, a few pranks, and scaling mount paperwork. The entire time he'd been filled with excitement. He would get to go to the human world in a gigai! The others often complained about their extra weight, but it seemed like it would be an interesting experience.

So there he found himself on the day of the mission, Staring at his new gigai.

"So what, I just walk into it?" He asked. The thing looked nothing like him. It's only similarity was the height. So far it had no face and hair; no defining features at all really. The clothes had already been picked out, much to his surprise.

The gigai wore a sleeveless midnight blue vest with dark brown faux-fur on the hood. Underneath was a long-sleeved black shirt with a stamp-like design in dark, rust red on the front. The slim gloves on it's hands were also dark red. Last were deep gray skinny jeans and blue and red hightops.

"That's the general idea, yes." Toshiro informed him, already in his gigai. In fact, All of the others had already donned their own.

The other shinigami going on the mission were Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji. Rukia had gone ahead of them to take care of some business.

Robin looked at the fake body skeptically before stepping in.

It felt like he was walking into a second skin, as though someone had put plaster-wrap over his entire being, and it concealed him. The feeling passed though, and he felt mostly how he did outside of it. But he found he did fell heavier, like another ten or so pounds had been added to his mass. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed normal so far. He took a step forward and felt stiff. He stopped and stretched some; reaching his hands over his head and touching his toes. The unused muscles strained in protest, but he ignored them, trying to work out the kinks.

"It's a bit...stiff." He decided, stretching and twisting his back.

"That's pretty normal. Don't stress the body though. It's not used to moving." Renji replied, fixing his gray almost-trench coat.

"I totally couldn't tell." The boy scoffed.

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Rangiku promised, picking at the buttons on her dress so it showed more of her chest. "That's better."

"Oneesan...Is it completely necessary to have your dress that low?" He deadpanned.

"Of course it is! I'm a proud woman after all." She tutted. "Now- what do you think of your clothes? I picked them out of things I bought for captain Hitsugaya, but he wouldn't wear them." Said captain just scoffed and wrapped his teal scarf tighter.

"They're..pretty comfortable actually." He looked at himself. The clothes were soft and thick enough to keep him warm in the chilly town. "How do I look?"

"You're adorable of course!" She cooed. "And here." She handed him a plain looking, black eye-patch. Robin realized then that he was seeing them through both eyes instead of one. "It's the same as your other patch, but it looks more normal, 'cause a humans eye-patch can't stick to their face like yours." Robin nodded and set it to his left eye, tying it accordingly.

"Well, ya don't look like a complete train wreck, at least." Renji was immediately hit over the head.

"Don't insult my fashion sense!"

"Enough!" Hitsugaya fumed, "We're here to talk about the mission. Not gossip about clothes. Now shut up. All of you." They immediately complied.

"Now. About our assignment." He began, "There have been strange sightings in Karakura town."

"By Ichigo and his friends?" Rangiku asked. The captain shook his head.

"No. By humans. _Normal_ humans. Sources tell us that the humans have been spotting odd, white monsters. The few who have gotten a clear glance said they saw holes in the monsters chests."

"You don't mean-"

"Hollows." They all stared.

"That's impossible!" Renji started.

"Yes. It should be. But people have been seeing them more and more often. We need to find out why and report back to the Seireitei."

"And just how are we supposed to research this?" The red-head asked.

"That's why we are using gigais. We need to ask around the town about any strange occurrences and sightings."

"That's awfully little information to go on." Rangiku stated. "Is there anything else?"

Hitsugaya looked at the file in his hands and frowned.

"...There has been a rather strange pattern of fog that appears every few days. But it's not much, so the soul society has mostly ignored it."

"It might somehow be connected." Robin spoke up, "We can't ignore anything that might be a clue. It's best to check out all possible leads, even if it's a dead end."

The others nodded, not at all surprised by Robins almost detective-like speak.

"If that's taken care of, We should head out." The captain said to them, heading to the door. The others followed suit and walked until they reached the Senkaimon.

Robin looked up at the gate, not nervous after having traversed it a few times already.

In a matter of minutes, they had passed through the gate and entered an alley in the human world. After exiting the alley, Robin smiled as they walked. He'd only been to the human world two other times, and he enjoyed how different it looked than his world. He wouldn't mind visiting like this again, even if the gigai was kind of annoying and heavier than what he actually was.

It was still around mid afternoon when they arrived, so there was plenty of light and people around. They walked into one of the shopping districts.

"The sightings usually start around evening, so we've got awhile before anything should happen. We'll be asking humans about it until that time. When it's seven O clock, We'll meet here." Hitsugaya told them, pointing at the cafe they stood in front of. The others nodded and took off in different directions.

After an hour of almost nothing, Robin sighed and sat down by a fountain. After just looking around for so time, he spotted Toshiro walking near the fountain.

"Captain!" He called, waving the other over. Hitsugaya walked up and looked down at him.

"Any luck?"

Robin sighed, "Not much. I guess people think it's strange for just one kid to be walking around and asking people about monsters. How about you?"

"I've run into the same problem."

"Well why don't we go together? Humans might think it's less weird if there are two kids."

"Robin. I am not-"

"I know, I knowwww. You not a kid. But you sure do look like one."

Hitsugaya scowled. "Speak for yourself."

"I can accept that I am in a situation like this. But whatever. What do you say?

"Fine." And with that they walked into the crowds of Karakura.

The first people they decided to ask were a couple grocery shopping. The woman was looking around nervously and asking her lover to hurry so they could go home.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Robin asked. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Oh. Hello there. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen anything strange around here lately?"

The woman tensed at this, looking at the man that was swiftly approaching them. "W-why do you ask?"

The man reached them and took the woman's hand. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking at them suspiciously. The two Shinigami may not have realized it, but their strange appearances made them stand out in a rather punkish way, causing some adults to distrust them immediately.

"They want to know if we've seen anything strange lately."

"Why would you want to know that?" He looked at them stonily.

"We-" Hitsugaya started, but was interrupted by the younger.

"We-my friend and I, we're freshmen from Karakura high school, and are trying to join the schools newspaper club," The school did have one of those, right? "But our senpai's told us we can't join unless we do a real story on the recent sightings."

The couple looked at them with skepticism, but the woman seemed as though she wanted to say something.

"And truth be told," Robin leaned a little closer, "I've seen them too. Glimpses of the big white monster. The one I saw almost looked like a skull!"

The woman gasped. "I-I saw the same! No one will believe me though! Even others who have seen it; They just refuse to believe it!" There was hope in her eyes now. Hope that she wasn't losing it.

"Could you please describe it to us? What happened, I mean. And don't worry, we won't use your name or anything. It's all anonymous."

"Well...alright...I suppose it can't hurt...I was walking home from work a few nights ago. It was foggy out-which is strange for this time of year. Especially at night. I was about to cross an intersection when I heard this faint noise. Almost like some one screaming. But it was so quiet, I wasn't sure. Then this...this _thing_ appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't see it clearly for some reason, but what I did see was h-huge. I think it was white and the patches of head I could see were a skull with horns on it!" She shivered, "It still gives me nightmares."

Robin smiled at her. "Thanks a lot ma'am! That really helps us." The woman nodded and walked away with her husband.

He turned back to Hitsugaya now. "Sounds like a hollow."

The other nodded. "It does." Then he glared at Robin. "High school newspaper club?"

The boy shrugged. "It makes us seem less like a threat and more like curious children. Probably makes her feel better about talking. Besides, in the books and mangas you guys sometimes bring me, The adults always feel better when talking to kids."

"I'm not a kid." He sighed, "But I suppose it works."

They spent another hour walking around talking to people; some giving them information and others giving them the cold shoulder.

Hitsugaya looked at a clock in the town square. "It's almost seven." He said.

Robin stretched and grinned, "Then I suppose we should head over, huh?"

It took a couple minutes, navigating the thinning crowds, but they made it before the other two.

After waiting for 10 minutes, Hitsugaya growled. "They're late."

"No shit. Maybe they stopped by a bar." Just then, a pair of long arms wrapped around him and a large pair of...assets, rested almost on top of his head. Luckily, this was a common enough occurrence for Robin to be unaffected.

"How could you say that! You know I take my job very seriously!" A feminine voice whined.

"Oneechan, We all know how much you love drinking."

"Oh whatever." She sighed dramatically. They watched Renji approach them.

"You're late." The captain glared. "Both of you."

"Lost track of time." They said simultaneously.

"Of course you did." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "At least tell me you found something."

Renji glared at nothing in particular. "No one would talk to me." Both Robin and Rangiku let loose sputtering laughs at that.

"The big scary man!" She teased.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Anyway," She ignored him, " Before we talk about this, can we get some food? I'm starrrrvinnnggg!" She drew out the words in a way that she knew would annoy her captain.

"I'm kind of hungry myself..." Robin added. Renji seemed to agree. And knowing the three wouldn't want to do anything until they were fed, the captain pointed to the cafe behind them.

"Fine. Just, get in there and order something." Shinigami could be such kids sometimes. Robin and Rangiku cheered, running inside and picking a table at the front, by the glass walls of the shop. everyone quickly seated themselves and ordered. Three out of four had been thrilled to find out it was a dessert shop, while the fourth silently fumed and ordered nothing.

Robin smiled when their orders arrived. It wasn't often he got soda, and any sweets he got were usually brought by Ukitake after a mission. He had ordered two things, Strawberry cheesecake and a napoleon, which was layers of puff pastry filled with pastry cream with powered sugar and whipped cream on top. They looked absolutely delicious. He saw that his sister had gotten some type of rum cake and creme puff. Renji was enjoying chocolate cake and crème Brulee.

"Why didn't you get anything Toshiro?"

"That's captain Hitsugaya. And you know I don't like sweets." He looked mildly disgusted at what they had ordered. "That's a disturbing amount of sugar."

"Why can't anything just be turbing?" Robin muttered. The others were used to his odd wordplay though, and ignored it. "Come onnnn! Just try a little! It won't kill you."

"No."

"Come onnnn."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaaassseeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"If I say yes, will you be quiet?" Robin nodded yes. Hitsugaya sighed and took Robin's fork, getting a small piece of the cheesecake on it. He ate it and handed the fork back. It wasn't bad, not like the candies and things Ukitake would bring back, but he didn't really want anymore.

"Well? How was it?"

"Not bad."

"Want some more?"

"No." Now Robin just shrugged and decided to eat his own food. They sat in silence until the treats were almost gone. Then they talked for a couple minutes about their experiences on the streets, earning a few laughs at the stranger stories.

"Now, onto business." Rangiku stated, "Some of the people I talked to, said they had seen pieces of giant monsters walking around during the evening and night. They were obviously hollows. But what's really odd is that wherever a hollow appeared-"

"Fog showed up with it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Did they say the same to you?" The two shortest nodded.

"Maybe-" The captains cell phone went off, beeping four times. He opened it up and put it to his ear.

"Rukia." He acknowledged. There was silence for a moment as he listened to her speak. The others looked at each other or finished what little was left of their sweets. "Alright. We'll be there soon."

We heading out?" Robin guessed.

The other nodded. "Rukia says she's found something. Warehouse district." They stood and paid at the register, heading back to the streets. From there they merged into the crowd.

Robin grunted as he almost crashed into someone. "Oh, uh, sorry about that." He looked up at the other. He was surprised to see the person had orange hair. That was pretty rare here.

The other just stared at him though, something like surprise and confusion in his eyes. And maybe a little shock?

"Hello?" He waved a hand in the guys face, trying to get his attention. The man seemed to snap out of his daze, and jumped a little.

"H-hello, sorry..." Judging by his shaky hello, Japanese was not his first language. Luckily for him, Soul reapers could understand all languages, even if they could not speak it. Something about reading words off of their small amounts of reiatsu. Also luckily, Robin could speak English, which he hoped the man could speak.

"Are you alright?" He tried in English. The red-head looked at him in shock, before stuttering.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. You speak English?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about bumping into you."

"Robin!" Rangiku called, standing a little ways away with the rest of their impatient group. "Come on! We have work to do!"

"Alright!" He answered, and turned back towards the stranger, he could now plainly see the shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"Y-you, you-" He started.

"Yes, I do know her." He said, annoyed. The guy was probably just gawking that he knew someone like Rangiku. It wouldn't be the first time. "Well, see ya." And with that, he ran back to his friends and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the green-eyed teenager to himself.

"Robin...?" He murmured.

* * *

><p>Who can guess who the red-head is?<p>

Thanks for the reviews and the poll, of course, is still up.

oh. And can anyone tell me what Momo is currently doing in the manga? I can't find out about her right now and i don't want to ignore the relationship she has with Hitsugaya in the canon.


	8. Robin?

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>I'm back! here's the new chapter. You've all been waiting for this one, i presume.<p>

"hello" is Robin speaking English.

_Hello_Is the team speaking through their mind connection thing.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Wallace west sighed as he walked into the crowded streets, a freshly wrapped bouquet of white carnations in hand. He debated on whether he should head back to the team, or wait for his friend.<p>

He decided to wait. Sitting by a fountain he looked around for anything interesting-any woman, really. Though to be honest, today he didn't feel much for flirting. He didn't feel much for anything, actually. He knew the entire team felt the same.

It was surprisingly quiet considering all of the people that were at the shopping district. Maybe that was why he heard the yell.

"Captain!" Someone called out.

Captain? That was a weird thing to call a person. For lack of anything better to, he looked for the owner of the voice. He found it while looking at a strange kid with white hair. Who would just go and decide to dye their hair so brightly? Must be an oddball. The kid stopped in front of some one who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. When he looked at said person, he swore his heart stopped.

A sudden sick feeling entered Wally's chest, making him freeze in shock.

There, on the fountain sat a boy with black hair. He looked to be around 13 to 14 years old. He was looking at the boy from his right side, so he only got a profile view, but he was sure he had blue eyes. The boy looked _exactly_ like Robin. Robin who had _died_ two years ago. The only difference was that his hair was a little more messy.

But, no. There was no possibility of it being his dead best friend. No matter how much he wished it. Although, he just couldn't keep himself from staring, and, maybe, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Rob-" A crowd of high school girls walked in front of him, giggling loudly and keeping him from hearing exactly what the white haired boy said. At any other time, he would head straight for the girls, but now, he just wanted them to _fucking move._ Whatever the boy had been saying, it sounded like a name. A name starting with "Rob".

There was no way.

Right?

His scientific mind screamed _no no NO NO NO. he's dead. HE IS DEAD. YOU WATCHED HIM-EVERYONE WATCHED HIM, WATCHED HIM B-_ He stopped, telling himself not to think about that. If he did that, he would get angry, angry at the man who did the deed, and angry at the league. Because he _knew_ everyone still blamed them for Robins death.

Wally sure as hell did.

Sometimes he still found himself worked into a righteous fury in his uncles presence.

But he would think about that later.

As the crowd of ladies finally passed, he found that the two boys had disappeared. Panic filled him and he had the sudden urge to run and find them. The crazy thought of, _can't lose him again_, entered his mind. But that was a stupid thought, because Robin, Dick, was _dead_.

Still, though; the urge to run after them refused to leave. He was about to give in and do just that, when his companion walked out of the flower shop. In his hands were just a couple flowers. 4 red and yellow ones and one blue and one green.

"What's got you so shocked." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"..." Wally couldn't find it in himself to answer. Not to this person.

"Wally. Speak or I'll slap you. I'm not in the mood for bullshit today."

"Jason...I...I saw someone that looked...exactly like him..." Jason Todd looked surprised.

"That's impossible you idiot." He ground out.

"B-but, what if it's not! I heard someone call him-"

"DON'T SAY. ANOTHER. WORD. WEST." Jason looked furious. His little brother was always a touchy subject. Well, Robin was an almost off-limit subject for anyone in the bat family. Especially Batman. Wally had been surprised when he learned the little bird had three brothers. The oldest was Damian Wayne, who was actually related to Batman, Bruce Wayne-Wally had learned who Batman was a long time ago. The second oldest was Tim Drake and the third was Jason Todd. Robin-Richard Grayson, was the youngest.

Wally remembered when he found out about the slightly protective adopted siblings. It was also the day he found out his friends name.

-0-0-0-

"_You have siblings?" Kid flash gaped, green eyes wide in astonishment._

"_Brothers actually. Three of them."_

"_Wow your parents must have-"_

"_We're not blood related dumbass." Robin smirked._

"_Oh..." Kid flash rubbed his head sheepishly. "So...if your Richard Grayson...and Bruce Wayne is batman...that means your brothers are...Damian, Timothy and Jason?" He had never met the three in person, but he had heard stories. Including one where Jason punched out a reporter for bothering Dick about his past. Everyone knew the brothers were a bit protective of their youngest._

"_Yep." Robin nodded. "They're also heroes, like us."_

_Wally looked at him in confusion. "Wait wait wait. I thought you were the first sidekick!"_

"_I'm not the first partner, but I am the first Robin."_

"_But, wait...what?"_

_Robin sighed, before tapping his friend on the head. "I'm only explaining this once, so you better listen, alright?"_

_Kid Flash nodded seriously. "Alright." Robin couldn't help but smirk at his friends fake seriousness._

"_I can't tell you much, But my brothers, while raised and trained some under batman, are mostly under the tutelage of other heroes. Ones that aren't as well known, but still extremely powerful."_

"_Why? How come they aren't Batman's partners like you?"_

"_Well," Robin began, "Batman wasn't ready for a partner when they came around, and they wanted to be part of the hero business like him, so he sent them to other heroes."_

"_So he was ready when you got there?"_

"_Haha, no. I kind of...forced him into it? I suppose."_

_Kid Flash gaped. "How...how the hell do you force the _Batman _into something?"_

_Robin puffed out his chest proudly, "I ended up helping him on a case and refused to back down. Kept showing up while he was patrolling. Eventually, he gave in."_

_The red-head laughed. "You would do that. So, how old are your brothers anyway?"_

"_Why does it matter?" Robin asked. Wally crossed his arms._

"_If I ever end up meeting them, I'd like to know what I'm up against."_

"_That makes no sense. And what does age even matter?"_

"_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ccckkk!_ _" His friend whined in a high pitched voice. Robin covered his ears and sighed._

"_Jason's 15, Tim is 17 and Damian's 18." He practically yelled over Wally' increasingly loud whining._

"_Oh, cool. Me and Jason are the same age."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

_Wally showed off his muscles, "That means I should be able to take him on."_

_Robin shook his head. "Jay is very violent. And plays dirty. Besides," He deadpanned, "You can't even beat me half the time."_

"_...whatever..." Wally slumped._

"_Well KF, this had been a very whelming experience," Robin stood up, "But what do you say we go play some video games? And to show you how nice I am, I'll let you pick which one."_

"_Oh sweet!" Kid Flash yelled. He took off after his best friend._

_-0-0-0-_

A familiar heavy, churning feeling entered his stomach at the thought of the smaller boy.

"Sorry Jay..." He murmured. He remembered now that he and Jason were 17 years old. But Robin would be thirteen forever. That realization made him sick.

Jason, seeing how the other deflated, sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Wally, sorry...I know how much you miss him, it's just..."

Wally nodded. "I know. I know, I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"We should head back to the others." Jason said. "You can run back if you want to."

Wally shook his head. "I don't feel like running today." They slowly began back towards the warehouse district. There were two reasons they were in Japan today; one was for a mission. Scarecrow had gotten out of Arkham again, and made his way over to the island country. They didn't know why, but they where there to find out. The second reason: today was the anniversary of Robins death, exactly two years ago. They would visit his grave in Gotham when the mission was over, but for two years, they always made sure to visit the site of his murder, because it was the last place he ever saw. The Justice league would also be visiting the warehouse, but not until later that day, or during the night. Never at the same time. Toady was also a day of tension between Justice league and it's younger counterparts. Today, the youngsters let loose all of their emotions of bitterness, anger, betrayal, and anything else they might feel. And it was all aimed towards the JL, who they blamed for everything that happened to Robin. It was hard to forgive and forget.

But that's a story for another time.

Wally looked at the flowers in his hands and sighed. They already had more than enough for Robins grave, but he just felt he should go buy more. Like it might bring to more meaning to '_I'm sorry your dead. I miss you.'. _Jason had for some reason followed him. Maybe to make sure he did nothing stupid, which he was seriously prone to do on this particular day, not that Jason was any better.

They continued their walk into the crowd, trying to find their way out, when wally stopped. What had he just heard? It sounded like laughter, maybe? Familiar laughter. His head jerked toward the sound, but he couldn't find it's source. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He took off into the crowd, ignoring Jay's sound of protest, in the form of "What are you doing dumbass!", and tried staying at human speed.

And then he saw it. Two boys walking together, one with white hair, and one with black. He'd found the Robin look-alike. They stopped to speak to a couple girls before turning to walk to some where else.

Wally was about to follow, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, spinning him around.

"What the hell are you doing?" An enraged Jason asked. Wally simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd. When he stopped again, he pointed.

"T-there." Jason looked to where he pointed angrily, before all the color drained from his face.

"W-what?"

"I told you! He looks exactly like him!"

"N-no way, not possible." His friend stuttered.

"Well obviously, it is." Wally stated. He tried to steady his shaking hand. He watched as the black haired kid pulled up his hood and started dragging the other boy towards a group of people.

"He looks..." Jason started.

"Exactly like Robin." Wally finished grimly. He ran a hand though his hair. "Well what do we do know?"

"Well..." The other though for a moment, "Maybe...Maybe, we could follow them for awhile." He knew that was a bad idea. He knew it wasn't healthy for either of them, who had been hit so hard by the death of their friend and little brother, but...that kid looked _so much like him._ He felt happy and distressed at the same time, seeing him. But it couldn't hurt for just a little while, right? He hadn't seen the kids face for two years...

"...Yeah. Let's do that." Wally agreed. The others would probably be calling them shortly to know what was taking so long, but he could really care less.

They spent an hour following the two kids, but they had to keep a good distance away, so they could never hear what was said.

It was around seven when they stopped in front of a cafe. Jason and Wally leaned against the wall of another store, and watched the shorter boy joke around with the other, sometimes making exuberant hand gestures or faces. The taller only seemed slightly amused.

Wally felt a smile spread over his face. He felt more like himself now than he had for a last two weeks. He looked at Jason, who looked sulky, still, but more peaceful.

"This is...nice. Creepy and stalkerish of us, but nice."

Jason snorted. "Way to word it, kid mouth." He looked back at the Robin look-alike. "But...I have to agree. I feel like I can trick myself into believing he's here, if only for a minute."

"I know how you feel." They watched in surprise as a woman crept up behind the black-haired boy and wrapped her arms around him, her chest practically on top of him. They both stared.

"...What a fox." Wally gaped at her. Her chugs were _huge. She was hot._ He briefly thanked at the beings above that the mental connection between them and the team was down for a moment, knowing that Artemis would kill him. They both knew Wally would never cheat, but he couldn't help but oggle such fine merchandise.

"Now that's a lady." Jason stated. The red-head just nodded. Her dress was _low. _

Another man approached the group of three. This time with deep red hair and tattoos. The four talked for a minute before the second smallest pointed to the cafe behind them and made a motion that said 'get the hell in there.'. The group disappeared for a moment, the woman and smallest running in, before they seated themselves right by one of the glass window-doors.

They watched for awhile as they ate and joked. Wally's stomach growled and he took out a bag of chips from his pocket. Looking inside, he sighed.

"I hate when I buy a bag of air and there are chips inside of it."

Jason scoffed and looked over. "Oh come on-" He looked in the bag, "...You got gipped, kid."

Wally glowered. "I realize." He ate them, nonetheless. But man, the food from that cafe looked delicious. He had just finished the bag when a voice blared through the com. Link in his ear.

"Where the hell are you idiots!" His girlfriend, Artemis yelled into their ears. Wally winced and covered his ears.

"...In town."

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago with those flowers!" She roared.

"Hehe, sorry babe."

Jason looked at his watched and shrugged, not really caring.

"Listen, we gave you guys some time alone because we knew you needed it, but this is ridiculous! We still have a mission to get to after this."

Wally frowned. "You make it sound like Robins death is just something on your to do list."

Artemis gasped. "Wally! How could you think that! He was my teammate too."

"That sure didn't sound like it." He snapped.

"Wally...He was my friend too. You know I care." Her voice sounded choked at the end. Wally just growled and shut off his com. Link, suddenly feeling very angry. Not at her, just at everything. He felt bad though, for snapping at her like that. The filter between the brain and mouth seemed to have shut off for the moment.

Jason put a hand to his com. Link and spoke quietly, his voice soon taking on an enraged edge.

"Well you're not here. You're not _looking at him_ like we are." He shut his off too, scrubbing a hand over his tired face. They both wanted to enjoy seeing the kid. Just for a couple more minutes.

Megan's voice entered their minds.

_Oh great._ Wally thought.

_C'mon Wally, please don't be like that._ Megan's voice asked timidly.

_...Sorry Megan..._ He deflated. She sounded like she was ready to cry, again. Over the past two years, the martian had gotten more control over her emotions, but on today, all of that came crumbling down and she cried for hours.

_Jason said you saw some one that looked...just like him._

_Correction,_ Said boy interrupted, _we see him. Right now._

_But you said you spotted him almost two hours ago._

_Uh-huh._

_Yeah._ They confirmed

_But that means..._

_You've been STALKING him!"_ Artemis Yelled through their minds.

_Artemis!_ Megan reprimanded, _I told you to stay quiet!_

_Can I assume everyone is listening right now?_ Wally asked. A chorus of noises from different people confirmed his suspicion. And that was a lot of minds in his head. Waiting at Robins warehouse-yes they had named it that- was not just the team, but also Damian, Tim, Roy, and Zatanna.

_Well I can _show you _how similar he looks. And I'm serious. He looks _exactly _like Robin._ Wally decided. _M'gann, can you do that mind sight thing? _The 'mind sight thing' was an ability Megan had learned half a year ago. She could use her powers to see exactly what her teammates were seeing, and show everyone else afterward.

_Yes_ she answered, a little timidly.

He actually felt the connection-like a slight pressure on the back of his eyes. He got up and walked towards the cafe, only to see that the table the group had occupied previously, was empty. Panic swept through him as he looked for the kid.

_Wally, is something wrong? _Aqualad asked.

_Yeah! The kid is- _He stopped when he felt something bump into him. Looking down, he felt the entire world stop.

The person who had run into him, had black, messy hair. It was the kid who he was looking for. This was the first time he had been so close. Suddenly he felt sick. The kids eyes-eye- Was a clear crystal blue, the same color as Robins. And his other eye...

He heard Megan let out a Choking gasp in his mind.

_Wally, Wally what happened? _Was Artemis's panicked voice.

_The kid...I found him...he, h-his e-eye. _He stuttered.

_Well spit it out!_ Superboy, the ever patient one, demanded.

_There's an eye patch...on his left eye...and a scar...i-it..it's exactly the same._ His mind flashed back to his best friends dead face, the messed up eye and scar that ended in a sharp arc. Almost like a trident or pitchfork. And this kid had it. His mind suddenly exploded with his thoughts.

_HOLYSHITIT'SROBINTHISISIMPOSSIBLEOHMYGO DTHISCAN'THAPPENYOURDEADWESAw YOUDIEYOUCAN'TBESTANDING-_ He was thinking too fast for the others to comprehend.

_Wally! Calm down!_

_What's wrong!_

_What's happening!_ Various shouts echoed through his mind but he had been stunned into silence. It couldn't be possible, but he was staring at Robin. Robin who died two years ago.

_SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!_ Jason roared through everyone's minds, furious and confused. They were shocked into silence.

Suddenly, he realized the kid-Robin? Was waving a hand in his face. "Hello?" He said in Japanese. Wally's heart calmed a little. Maybe this wasn't Robin. Robin didn't know Japanese.

"H-hello, sorry..." He responded shakily in the others language. He could understand Japanese pretty well, but speaking it was another story. The boy stared for a moment, before speaking again.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asked in perfect English. Oh god. It sounded just like Robin. Megan let out another small gasp, but this time there was no backlash from the others.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. You speak English?"

The other nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about bumping into you."

The red-head was about to respond, when the large-chested woman called out to the kid.

"Robin!" Wally's heart leapt into his throat, his pulse stopped, he started sweating. "Come on! We have work to do!"

He heard Megan let out a surprised gasp and a small sobbing in his mind.

"Alright!" He called back, and turned back to the red-head.

"Y-you, you-" He stuttered, his mind on a cycle of repeating that it wasn't possible, this seriously wasn't happening.

"Yes, I do know her." 'Robin' replied, annoyed for some reason. "Well, see ya." He ran back to his group who disappeared into the crowd, as if they had never been there in the first place.

"Robin..." Wally just stood there, stunned. Unable to answer as a sudden roar erupted in his now empty mind.

Jason turned him around, taking in his unnaturally pale appearance. He hadn't been able to see what happened, the crowd had blocked his way.

"Wally, what happened?" The red-head, however, just stood there, shaking.

_Megan..._ He said, quietly. She made a small noise and told everyone to prepare themselves. Then she relayed what they had seen back to the others.

When it ended, everyone was silent.

_That...That's impossible. _Damian tried. Wally didn't notice when tears started dripping down his face.

_Well apparently it is Dami. _Jason said. Every one could hear Megan softly crying over the mental connection. Jason was sure he heard a few others too. _Tim, are you crying?_

_No, shut up._ His older brother responded. Everyone quietly spoke for a couple minutes, trying to pull themselves together.

_Guys,_ Roy spoke up, voice wavering only slightly._I found something._ He had been doing a patrol around the warehouse district while they were talking. He would rather be by himself to deal with his emotions than with a group of unstable people.

_A warehouse near the edge of the others. West side. Think you can still handle your mission?_

_Of course._ Aqualad said, but he sounded very tired now. _W__e will deal with this...new information, later._

The others slowly agreed.

_We're coming with you._ Damian, the oldest of their group told them. _If this is scarecrow he's going to use your emotional instabilities against you._

_You're pretty unstable right now too you douche._ Artemis growled.

_I can hide it better than you._ The rest of the bat family and Roy agreed to coming. Young Justice couldn't find it in themselves to disagree.

"Come on." Jason said, pulling wally towards the street. "We need to get going."

Wally nodded numbly, wondering if he could even run in this state.

_Is Robin really alive?_ He asked. Silence was his only answer.

* * *

><p>Turdurrrrr<p>

Young justice has finally arrived! And yes, I liked the thought of the other Robins being Dicks brothers, with their ages reversed. Now Damian, the current Robin, is the oldest.

Thanks for the reviews! and the poll is still open!

Next time comes some fighting i think


	9. Crushed

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/11/13**_

* * *

><p>They traveled in silence for the most part. Only speaking when taking a new direction.<p>

Robin was amazed at how differently his gigai worked. He found himself running out of breath faster, and simply wasn't as flexible as he normally was. They had only been running for five minutes too. He could usually go another ten or so before his breathing changed pace. Luckily he could still travel faster than most humans. He sped up when he noticed he was starting to pull behind the group.

"...Are we there yet?" He asked. Toshiro looked over his shoulder agitatedly.

"You didn't seriously just ask me that."

Robin looked at him seriously. "I did."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, and he turned back towards their destination, ignoring the child.

After a couple of minutes, they reached the beginning section of the warehouse district.

"So where is Rukia anyway?" Matsumoto asked as they walked into the first round of storage houses.

"She's near the west side." The captain answered, then jumped a couple crates and onto the buildings roof. The others followed suit. The only sounds in the night were that of feet hitting metal and an occasional grunt as they landed.

Robin stumbled on one of his landings, almost tripping through a hole in the roof. He breathed out for a moment, before running to catch up with the others.

"Do you need a break Robin?" Matsumoto asked, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He huffed, "Besides," He took off running. "I see Rukia!" She was two warehouses over, waving at them. A smile spread over his face.

"Rukia!" He called out, jumping and landing on her roof.

"Robin." She smiled, "How was your first time in a gigai?"

"It's weird. It's heavier and not as flexible. And I keep running out of air faster." He crinkled his nose.

"You'll get used to it." She chuckled. The other three silently landed around them. She nodded to them.

"What did you find out?" Hitsugaya asked.

"First," She pointed to the ground, "Let's get off the roof." They all headed to the edge, but Robin was the first to spot it. He quickly jumped and used a crate not far below to build momentum.

"Ichigo!" Robin yelled happily. Said orange-haired man looked up, slight surprise on his face, and changed his stance when he realized the smaller was on a crash course straight for him.

Robin caught his friend around the neck and let the momentum make him circle twice before stopping on his back.

"You're going to choke me one day." Ichigo said, turning his head and smiling at the raven-haired boy, who cackled in return. He swung Robin around to his front, grabbed him around the chest, and turned him so he let go of his now sore neck. Robin hung limply from Ichigo's arm, a displeased look on his face.

"You keep getting taller." He said.

"And you keep not growing." The other responded, smiling. "I'm sensing a pattern here." He was able to easily hold the younger a good foot or so off the ground.

Ichigo and Robin had met-in Robins memory- over a year and a half ago. He remembered the first time they spoke had been...odd. But they had formed a fast, close bond. one Robin felt was similar to that of his with Toshiro. He didn't know why.

Ichigo, however, remembered their real first meeting, two years ago, quite well. He had been shocked to see the boy again.

-0-0-0-

_Shock wasn't exactly the word that what Ichigo Kurosaki was feeling at this moment in time. Or maybe it was. He wasn't so sure. He stared at the face of the child before him-on top of him actually._

_He had been visiting the soul society as per request of one of the captains; He was supposed to receive some information about a couple Arrancar he was trying to track down. He had just finished a meeting with them actually; one that hadn't gone too well. He had been told not to go after them, which was fine with him, because he had school work to do._

_Ichigo had decided to go home, since he had nothing better to do. So, he headed for the Senkaimon. About halfway there though, he heard something like a small explosion. Looking up, he noticed something flying towards him. But the closer it came, he saw it was a someone. Seeing that it was a small figure, he wondered for a moment if something had happened to Hitsugaya. But he dismissed that thought when he noticed they had black hair._

_Ichigo shrugged and backed up, intending to catch the figure. He jumped up when it was close enough, but the kid-too small to be anything else-hit him like a cannonball. So they both went flying into one of the stone walls and hit the ground. Ichigo took most of the damage._

_He winced at the pain in his back and looked up, feeling a weight on his stomach. Sprawled across him, belly up, was a kid who looked to be thirteen. Ichigo could practically see his one eye spinning behind its closed lid._

_The red-head idly wondered why the kid had an eye patch at such a young age. Then he remembered that the shrimp could be hundreds of years old for all he knew. He was about to push the extra weight off his stomach, but a small groaning noise came form the boy, and a moment later, his one eye flitted open._

_Ichigo stared at the crystal blue eye for a moment, a nagging feeling beginning to arouse in his brain. The kid seemed oddly familiar..._

_The black haired boy stared at the sky for a moment, getting his bearings, then looked at Ichigo. They stared at each other for a couple moments, silence slowly growing awkward, seeing as the kid was still laying on his stomach. But the longer he looked at the boy, the closer he felt he was to figuring out why he was so familiar. Maybe he had seen him around soul society before?_

"_Uh...Hello..?" The boy said, an unsure, small smile on his face._

_Even his voice sounded familiar._

"_...Hi." They sat in silence again. "...you're kind of on my stomach."_

_The kid looked surprised, turned slightly red, then jumped up with surprising grace and agility. He held out his hand for the other._

"_Sorry about that. I was a tad dazed there. And thanks for catching me." Ichigo took the offered hand and was helped to stand._

"_That's alright. I'm just surprised you weren't injured. You flew pretty far." The kid gave a small,light laugh._

"_Heh, yeah...that's what double teaming with Renji and Ikkaku gets me." So the boy knew those two? Huh. A sudden thought entered his mind. He couldn't think of the other as 'kid' or 'boy' forever. That would be pretty annoying._

"_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute shinigami." The other smiled and whistled._

"_I've heard a lot about you! They say your the Soul Societies very own hero." For a moment, Ichigo entertained the horrible thought that the child in front of him was a fan boy. He had run into those before and they were pretty clingy and annoying._

_Robin seemed to sense what he was thinking._

"_Don't worry, I'm not some crazy fan. My friends have just told me a lot about you." He reassured the other. "My names Robin, by the way. This is my first year in the Soul Society." Ichigo seemed to finally notice that his new companion was wearing an academy uniform. And Robin...That name was...urgh! It was right on the tip of his tongue! He unconsciously frowned while thinking._

"_Hey, Ichigo, you okay?" Robin asked._

"_Wha-oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Robin smiled and brushed some of the hair out of his face, accidentally knocking the eye-patch aside._

"_Dammit. Still haven't gotten used to this." Robin cursed, fiddling around for it as the black material floated to the ground. He straightened back up when it was safely in his hand. Ichigo held back a gasp when two perfectly working eyes took in their surroundings. He suddenly felt spiritual pressure, some from Robin and a memory hit him like an attack from Grimmjow._

_-The boy in the warehouse-_

_-blood everywhere-_

_-Blue eyes and a painful smile-_

_-strong reiatsu and a color changing eye-_

_How could he have forgotten?_

_This was Robin, form the warehouse who had been brutally murdered. Robin who had wished to forget everything and regretted everything. This was the Robin who was standing right in front of him, smiling without a care in the world._

"_R-Robin...?" He stuttered, too surprised to say anything else._

"_Yeah...hey, are you ok? You're looking kind of pale." The shorter asked, worried._

_Ichigo was suddenly very unsure of how to carry on with this conversation. Should he see if he remembers? Should he tell him? "Uh, yeah, I think I just hit my head or something."_

"_Do you want to go to the relief station? I'm sorry, this is all my fault."_

"_No, really, it's fine. I've had way worse. Besides. I'm the one who decided to catch you."_

_Robin frowned "Are you sure..?"_

_But before this war of 'you sure's and 'I'm fine's could continue, a foot slammed into Ichigo's face, sending him hurtling down the street._

"_What the..." Robin looked around, confused, until he spotted Rukia a foot or so away form him._

_Ichigo ran back to them, rubbing his sore cheek._

"_Rukia! What the hell was that for!" He yelled._

"_Idiot! You just ran off after the meeting! I was looking for you." She responded, straight faced._

"_That's no reason to kick me in the face! Why can't you look for someone like a normal person!"_

_Instead of answering, Rukia turned to a confused and slightly worried Robin._

"_Robin, hello."_

"_Uh, hey Rukia..."_

"_I thought you were training with the terrible two?" She asked. 'The terrible two' was a name given to Renji and Ikkaku. They weren't very close to each other, but were often seen with Robin, doing something...only the two of them would probably do, and causing unnecessary trouble for everyone else, hence the name._

_Robin scratched the back of his neck and looked at her sheepishly. "I was...we were doing hand to hand combat and they cheated and used some explosives on me." A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "They'll pay for that..."_

_Ichigo watched as they conversed for a couple more minutes, adding his own thoughts every once in awhile and making the smaller laugh. He took the smile Robin wore now and compared it to the painful one of half a year ago. They looked totally different. There was no trace of sadness in Robins expression now; sometimes confusion or signs of devilish plans hatching in his head, but no sadness or burden. His laugh was light-hearted and, well, alive. It was bright and made Ichigo want to laugh too._

_He remembered the first few days after Robins death, and how his face was stuck in his head, reliving the experience. He hated that smile from his memories. Quite suddenly, he found himself thinking of Robin as one of his friends, among the people he wanted to protect. He didn't really understand why. Maybe because of the dramatic change between their last meeting? He wanted the boy to keep smiling happily like that. It was the least he deserved._

"_Well," Rukia announced, clapping her hands together and snapping her friend out of his thoughts. "Why don't we head back to where you were training? I'm sure we could give those idiots a lesson. You should come too, Ichigo."_

_Robin cheered. "Please? You can whoop their asses, right?"_

_Ichigo let out something between a scoff and a snort or laughter. "I'm sure we can. Between the three of us." He didn't _have _to be home quiet yet. He could take another couple of hours._

_He watched as robin jumped a little ahead of them, light on his feet and smirk on his face._

"_Hey, idiot." Rukia stopped in front of him._

"_Rukia..." His brow twitched._

"_What's got you so bothered?" She demanded to know._

"_What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." He responded, trying to get around her. She finally resolved to loop her arm into his and make sure he couldn't get away. When Robin asked why they were going so slow, she said she needed to talk to the other privately. Robin looked at them oddly, but nodded and ran ahead, giving them privacy._

"_Now." Rukia started, "Tell me." She pulled hard on his arm, possibly trying to dislocate it. "What's wrong." Yeah. Definitely trying to pull it off._

_Rukia, really-"_

"_Tell me."_

_Knowing he had no other choice lest he lose his left appendage, Ichigo gave in._

"_...It's Robin."_

_she looked at him in confusion. "What about him?"_

_Ichigo scratched his head. "It's...I mean...He, he's so...different...from before. And, it's great, I just...I dunno..." He said, totally forgetting that Rukia knew nothing of his previous visit with Robin._

"_Ichigo..." She deadpanned. "What the hell are you talking about. This is the first time you've met Robin."_

"_No it's not."_

"_Again. What the hell are you talking about."_

_He looked away from Rukia and frowned slightly. "I'm the one who sent him over after he died." He looked at the back of Robins head as he walked down the road in front of them._

_Rukia looked between the two, shocked. "Are you serious? Do you know how rare it is to meet someone you've sent over like this?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So why does this bother you so much? You should be thrilled to see him."_

"_Trust me, I am. I guess it's just a...shock. To see how much he's changed."_

"_How was he when you first met him?"_

"_well, newly dead obviously. But he wasn't this...carefree. Or happy."_

_An idea seemed to come to Rukia. "You should tell him about your first meeting with him! Tell him how he died!" She was smiling, but stopped when she saw Ichigo's face._

_He stopped immediately and his face took on a fierce expression. "No! I could never do that to him."_

"_Wha-why? Would it be so bad to know how your life ended?"_

_Ichigo frowned even more. "In his case, yes. Robin's death was gruesome. And before he left, he told me he wanted to forget everything. I wouldn't be doing much of a favor by ruining his new life with his old one."_

"_Ichigo-"_

"_Let's catch up to Robin." He ran to catch up to the younger, the place they were training at in sight._

_He avoided the topic of Robins' death the rest of the day, instead spending it causing havoc and seeking revenge with the younger. All around having a good time. That night however, Rukia forced him to tell her about their friends death._

_-0-0-0-_

Ichigo sighed at the memory. It had been a long time since that meeting, and the closer he got to Robin, the more sure he was in the decision to keep the boy from remembering.

He hiked the kid over his shoulder and smirked when his friend almost shrieked in protest.

"I-Ichi! What are you doing!" Robin stuttered, using a nickname he knew the ginger hated.

"What does it look like? And don't call me Ichi. Brat."

"ICHI, ICHI, ICHI. ICHI. ICHI, ICHI, ICHI, ICHI, ICHIIIIII-" Ichigo sighed and promptly dropped the boy on his ass. "ow..." Robin groaned.

By now, the others had arrived on the ground and chortled in amusement.

Robin grumbled and stood, rubbing his abused backside and glaring at the red-head. Said red-head looked as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, yes, funny. Now can we get back to business? There _is_ a reason you called us out here, correct?" Hitsugaya said, all business.

"Ah, yes." Rukia controlled herself. "We managed to track down an odd spiritual pressure to this area. But we can't pinpoint it. You can feel it too, can't you?"

Robin concentrated and realized, yes, he could. It felt somewhat like a hollows presence. Actually, it felt just like one. But something was...off, about it. He couldn't tell exactly what, but something wasn't right. Not to mention, he couldn't find it's origin either.

He looked around and noticed the odd expression on the others faces.

"You guys getting what I'm getting?" He asked.

Rangiku spoke up, "I've never felt something like this before. It's as if the hollows are all around us."

"But there's nothing there." Ichigo finished. The others nodded.

"Well, what should we do?" Renji asked.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment.

"We should look around, see what we find. Whatever this feeling is, it seems to be strongest in the direction of the east for now. So we'll start there. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Robin and Rangiku responded, the others nodding their ascent.

They took to the roof tops and headed to the east, searching for the source of the strange energy.

-0-0-0-

Wally and Jason had met up with the group a good five minutes ago, and now all were heading farther west of the warehouse district.

They mostly stuck to the rooftops, so they could see everything around them.

Megan, Zatanna and Conner stayed mostly to the sky. Megan and Conner used their powers to fly-Superboy had learned somewhat to fly during the week before Robin died. He couldn't fly like Superman yet, and would most likely never be able to. The most he could do was hover in the air and move around some. Every once in awhile he landed on a roof and started again. Zatanna used her magics to create a platform under herself and fly. Tim had decided to catch a lift with her.

The other two bat-boys jumped from roof to roof or used their grappling hooks to fly from place to place.

Wally zipped around them, not wanting to lose the group because he was too fast.

The rest hopped from building to building, used to the terrain from years of training.

It took about ten minutes to reach the far side, it was already becoming dark outside.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Wally asked.

"We are heading to the warehouse that Roy is waiting at." Kaldur responded. Wally nodded and silence reined until they became closer to their destination.

_Roy, are you there? _Aqualad asked, stopping on a rooftop and looking around. The others landed near him.

_I'm here. Where are you guys?_ The archer asked. _Tell me what you see around you._

_...We see warehouses. _Wally deadpanned.

_Well no shit dumbass. What _else _do you see._ Roy growled.

_There's a light post not far from here._ Conner told them, hoping that was some clue to where their friend was hiding.

_Ah, good. You're close. I'm one warehouse to the right of that. Come over quietly. I think there's something going on._

_Team; split up and meet at Roy's location. It there's something going on, I don't want us to be caught all together._ Aqualad told them. Everyone split up, heading straight for, or skirting around to their friends' location in pairs of two.

Wally rounded on the warehouse and barely managed to spot Roy's red uniform. He skidded to a stop next to the older.

"Roy-"

"Kid Flash, _what_ did we say about using our _real names_ during missions?"

"Sorry Arsenal..." Wally grumbled. Roy had decided to change his name to 'Arsenal' after Robins death, feeling that 'Red Arrow' was too close to his mentor, whom he was even worse off with now than before.

Arsenal nodded from his position, crouched at the edge of the roof. As the others appeared, he explained.

"Lights have been going on and off in that warehouse-" He pointed to the dilapidated building next to the light post. "And I've been hearing some strange noises. Sometimes like machinery and other times like some kind ghostly wail or something."

"Ghostly wail? When did you turn into a poet?" Wally gasped. Jason snickered behind him.

"Wally-"

"ah, ah, ah! No real names, remember?" Kid Flash smirked.

"Kid, I swear I am going to-"

"Both of you. Cease this at once." Aqualad scolded them. "We have work to do. Now, I want everyone to split into teams of two and and watch the warehouse from different positions."

He looked at them all.

"M'gann and Zatanna; keep to the skies. Look for anything we wouldn't see from the ground." The two smiled at each other.

"Red Bird and Arsenal. Stay here." Tim and Roy nodded.

"Red Hood and Crow, take the south. Artemis and Superboy, go north. Kid Flash and I will take the east." He commanded, so they would fully surround the building.

Damian gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he and his younger brother took off to the south. Megan and Zatanna took off, soaring above the others.

"Why cant I go with Artemis?" Wally whined.

"Because you two will only argue with each other." His leader responded.

"But we'd do that anyway!" The couple said in unison.

"Exactly my point. At least this way, you won't see each other and no physical harm will be done."

"Hey! She's the one who hits me!" Wally defended himself.

"Oh please, kid dork-"

"Enough." Kaldur commanded them, sighing. "We are leaving Kid Flash. I suggest you and Superboy do the same, Artemis."

"Alright, alright." The blond waved them off and took to the next roof with her partner. Aqualad and Wally went in the opposite direction.

The stakeout began when everyone reached their positions. They idly chatted through their mental connection when nothing interesting seemed to be happening.

_Wally,_ M'gann asked, _Are you scratching your butt?_

_W-what? No! Of course not beautiful!_ He stuttered.

_Yes you are. I can see you. Right now. Scratching your ass._ Zatanna giggled.

_Really Wally? Really? _His girlfriend sighed. _That is disgusting._

_It's not like you've never done it! Beside, my suit's giving me a wedgie._

_Really dude? We did not need to know that._ Tim said, making face only Roy could see.

_Hey, I'm not the one who brought this up in the first plac-_

"Hello Children!" A voice rang out through the buildings. Everyone's heads immediately snapped to the building they were supposed to be watching. A dark figure stood in front of it, light from the lamp post casting an eery glow to it.

"It seems you've followed me all the way to Japan. Aren't you the determined kids. And I see we have some extras tonight?" The heroes tensed from their hiding places and slowly pulled out their weapons.

"Scarecrow..." Aqualad hissed quietly. They couldn't fully see the man, but his wide brimmed hat was unmistakeable.

"Hm? Does no one want to come out and play with me? Not even the hot-headed Arsenal or the ruthless Red hood? I've been waiting to see you all, you know, on this very special night." His light voice drifted over them.

Still, no one dared to move.

"Hmm. How sad...I was hoping to play with you all some before it came to this. Oh well. It looks like I'll have to flush you out of your hidey holes. But don't worry," His voice suddenly turned harsh and croaky, something like grinding rust and metal. "I already know where you are."

He grabbed a gun from somewhere on his person and shot straight up into the sky, right where Miss Martian and Zatanna were hiding invisibly. They yelled when something hit them and exploded into gas.

After that, he grabbed a small remote and clicked a button. The lamp behind him suddenly became blindingly bright, and other lights-hidden from their view- came to life in a similar fashion. Smoke pellets exploded from where they were hiding causing them to yell and flee from their spots. It all happened too fast for them to dodge.

The heroes cursed themselves internally. They had fallen straight into a trap and took on a full dose of Scarecrows fear gas.

They were forced towards the villain as he laughed. The lights died down some, but now it looked as though it were daytime because of them.

"Damn it!" Damian cursed as he was back-to-back with his brother, trying to find the others. It took a couple minutes, but they managed to locate each other. Unfortunately, they found Scarecrow too.

"Shit." Wally practically yelled. "We were hit straight on!"

"Say something if you start to feel the effects of the gas." Damian told them.

"But how will we know?" Asked Zatanna, who had never before had a run-in with the masked villain.

"You'll know" Tim responded, tilting his head to the side. "All your worst fears come to life. Usually dead people are involved in some way." He tried not to think of his little brother.

"How long does it need to take effect?" Kaldur questioned.

"Well, technically speaking, we should be roiling on the floor in fear by now." Tim told him.

"Oh no children." Scarecrow laughed, approaching them. He had changed somewhat, in the year that they hadn't seen him. He wore an old, brown and tan tweed suit, with small rips and patches of blood in some places. A noose hung around his neck and kept his scarecrow head from falling off. His mask, in fact, was a new one. There was a hole in the middle where his mouth was, but some thin, metal bars kept you from actually seeing it. Two medium sized, round pieces from a gas mask were attached to either side of it. Stitches ran all across the mask, as if it were barely holding together. The holes where the eyes should be, were simply black with a small, red pupil in the center. They didn't know if those were contacts, or something else entirely.

"You see, this is a special gas. Not one to induce fear, but to let you see clearly."

"What the hell does that mean?" Damian growled, easily slipping into his role as Crow.

Scarecrow simply 'tsked' and put a hand to where his ear would be and leaning in that direction a little. "I would love to tell you. Really, I would, but I have very important work to do. And it seems," He hummed slightly and backed up. "There are some friends here to play with you."

A couple of the teens looked around tensely in confusion, wondering where his allies were hiding. The others stepped forward as the villain stepped back. But suddenly, he stopped.

"Say, is there someone missing from your group?" Aqualad's head whipped around, counting everyone. There was no one missing.

"I have to say. You've been quite off your your game today, children. Could it be because..."

"Don't you dare." Superboy growled, glaring at the man.

"A certain little bird is missing?" The entire team stared at him, anger and fury suddenly rising to all new levels. It wasn't the first time a villain had mocked them with the death of their friend. The Joker just happened to be the one who fooled with them most. He also seemed to be the most angry of the villains about it. He never did like losing a 'toy' to someone else.

Superboy stepped forward and glowered. "Shut it."

Scarecrow laughed and danced around the group.

" Little Robin Redbreast sat upon a tree,  
>Up went Copy-Cat, down went he,<br>Down came Copy-Cat, away Robin ran,  
>Says little Robin Redbreast: "Catch me if you can!"<br>Little Robin Redbreast jumped upon a spade,  
>Copy-Cat jumped after him, and then he was afraid.<br>Little Robin chirped and sang, and what did Copy say?  
>Copy-Cat said: "Having fun yet?" and poor little Robin<p>

Could no longer fly away."

After hearing that, Conner roared in anger and jumped at the man, Jason and Damian not far behind. But scarecrow had already disappeared, leaving nothing but his insane laughter in his absence.

"I'll gut that bastard." Jason promised, pulling out a gun and a knife. He was about to head for the warehouse, when a loud guttural shriek rang in their ears.

"What the hell is that!" Wally grimaced, hands over the abused appendages.

"I don't know!" Aqualad had to yell over the sound. More seemed to join it.

Suddenly, the warehouse that Tim and Arsenal had been hiding on was destroyed. It wasn't simply flattened into nothing, it was hacked and smashed apart, sending wood and debris everywhere. All of the other warehouses around them followed suit, being destroyed by seemingly nothing. M'gann and Zatanna leaped froward, creating a type of barrier to protect their friends.

As the dust and debris finally settled, they could see that they were now in a large clearing, since the warehouses had been cleared away. As they looked for the source of the destruction, Wally gasped and rubbed his eyes.

"What the..." He murmured.

"KF, what's wrong?" Roy asked, looking at the boy in worry.

"Do you see that?" He asked, pointing ahead of them.

"See what? Wally-wait, is the gas starting to take affect?" Jason looked at the speedster.

Wally just continued to stare at nothing. "I would say yes, but I've never had a fear of giant monsters. And if I was, it would be limited to the one I thought was hiding under my bed when I was ten." And what he was seeing now, certainly could not fit under his bed.

He couldn't even see it clearly, just the outline against the lights and patches of black here and there. But he was also able to see spots of what looked like..a skull?

Although he was confused as to why only he could see it, the most logical explanation was that his speedster powers made him absorb the toxin faster.

He paled when he looked around and noticed that the monsters had them surrounded in a wide circle. One of the beasts approached them, and judging by the outline, raised it's arm and prepared to-oh shit.

"MOVE!" Wally practically screamed. Pushing at those closest to him. The unexpectedness of that action caused those to lose their balance and crash into the others, successfully moving everyone to the side with a chorus of yells and curses. Everyone was silenced, however, when a crater was formed in the ground, just inches away from the speedsters feet.

"The fuck?" Jason yelled, scrambling up, the others following suit. "What was that!"

"I told you! It's a monster! And we're surrounded by them!" Wally countered.

"Kid Flash, direct us in which direction to take." Kaldur commanded.

"Oh, uh," The claw was coming back down. "Right! _Right!_ Now straight! Go towards the warehouse!" And this was the beginning of their frantic group scrambling in order to not be crushed by invisible foes. To them, this was a very serious matter; but to a bystander, it would be pretty entertaining. This was exactly the scene the Shinigami happened upon.

-0-0-0-

"Nothing over here!" Robin called to his captain. The others responded in a similar fashion. The group had been searching the east side for a good ten minutes and only found one hollow, which was quickly dispatched. And although the creature was gone, the strange feeling still remained, maybe even getting stronger.

"Are you sure we're looking in the right place?" Rangiku called out to Rukia. The woman shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Robin looked at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. "Maybe we should head back west and see what we can find?"

Ichigo lightly landed next to him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We should probabl-" An ear piercing and familiar shriek sounded from the west. They looked at each other in alarm before taking of from the rooftops as fast as they could.

It took them another five minutes to get to the source of the sound and as they approached, bright lights came into their vision, making them squint slightly.

"What's goin' on there...?" Renji frowned.

"We're about to find out." Toshiro said, pulling ahead of them. What they saw when they arrived astounded them.

A group of what looked to be teenagers in costumes were running around trying to dodge the attacks of hollows that they couldn't seem to clearly see. He watched in fascination and a bit of shock as one boy took off; zooming as super human speed and rescuing a blond girl. Another two were in the air; one had green skin and the second was dressed like a magician and spoke words he couldn't hear. He gaped slightly when a more muscled guy punched a hole in the ground-where a hollow once was, and made a good sized crater.

"Woah..." Robin said, never having seen something like that before. It was pretty amazing actually. Even the ones that didn't seem to have powers were doing pretty well for themselves. But still, they were no match for something they couldn't really see.

"Do you guys see this?" He asked in slight awe. Looking at the others, he noticed they had already exited their gigai.

"We see them." Hitsugaya said, not at all fazed.

"I wonder what the meta-humans are doing in our neck of the woods. Especially way out here with hollows." Renji rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Meta-humans? You've seen them before?"

"Not these exact ones, no, but we know of the meta-humans. They're pretty rare. A larger population of them reside in America actually. I'll tell you more about them later." His captain informed him.

"Did you know about these guys Ichigo?" He questioned the older.

"No. This is the first I've heard about them. Though, I don't usually find out about things until they're happening." He glared at Rukia.

"Hey now, don't go blaming me you moron. Now, what do you say we actually help them _before_ they die?" She replied as the red-head speedster was knocked back into the archer in red and a man in a red helmet. That's a lot of red.

"Alright lets go. Ichigo and Renji, take care of the hollows out here. Rukia, Rangiku and I will go into the warehouse. I can feel something going on in there. And Robin," The captain turned to him, "Stay here and look out for more hollows. We don't need a sneak attack."

"But captain-"

"Robin." He repeated, with a tone of finality. The younger sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Fine." Dammit. He knew his captain was trying to keep him from getting hurt, but still. He wasn't some kid.

Ok, so maybe he was, he would be damned if a couple hollows killed him.

As the others disappeared, he sat on the roofs edge, watching the fight as Renji and Ichigo joined.

He winced when one of the hollows were hit with two explosive arrows, though the damage was almost minimum. The 'meta-humans' and their friends were pretty unprepared for this fight, though they were putting in quite the effort. He sat back and watched for a moment as a couple hollows were destroyed by his friends, but frowned when more seemed to almost separate themselves from the wall of the building smack dab in the middle of the chaos. As he sat and watched, one hand resting on his cheek, he thought of good strategies for bringing down the beasts. Because these guys, obviously weren't working with one.

At least he could chalk this experience up to good intelligence training.

A creak came from behind the boy and he turned quickly, eye widening at the claw headed straight for him. With no time to dodge.

"Shit-" was all he could say before it hit him like a brick wall. He was sent flying straight into the ground, not far away from where the heroes were regrouping. He hit the ground, dazed for a moment, before trying to get up. He managed to stand shakily and held his throbbing head in his hands.

He briefly heard Ichigo call his name. Then a few others repeated that along with something else he couldn't quite make out in his dazed state. Maybe he had a concussion? And how did those strangers know his name? His thoughts were interrupted when they called his name again, this time screaming it in panic. He dimly heard some one say to 'look up' and slowly, did just that.

His sore body tensed and he gasped. Judging by the way his right leg was angled and the pain coursing through it, his gigai wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Would he have enough time to get out of it before he was crushed?

-0-0-0-

Kid Flash took a deep breath as the heroes regrouped. They just couldn't take down the fucking things! Why was it so hard! At least by now, everyone could see them. Or at least, see as much of them as he could.

Kid Flash nursed his side, wincing at the pain of his healing rib that had been broken from an earlier hit, and a hard blow to his knee. He wasn't the only one with injuries though. He knew that Roy had probably broken his left wrist and Damian may have fractured some part of his leg and everyone else-except Superboy- were sporting some kind of small injury.

He sighed and wondered just _how_ they were going to get out of this situation. Though, something odd was happening. Some of the monsters seemed to be disappearing. They would let out a horrific scream and then, well, it was almost as if they dissolved. Every once in awhile, he was sure he saw something flitting between the beasts that would vanish.

"So, you geniuses have any ideas on how we get out of here?" Artemis winced as she put too much pressure on her left foot. "These things are kicking our asses!"

Before anyone could respond, something whizzed through the air and landed not to far from them, creating a dent in the ground. They looked over and froze.

It was Robin. The kid lay on the ground groaning slightly as he tried to get up. Wally swore he could hear someone call Robin's name. And he was sure it wasn't his friends.

Robin staggered up from the ground and held his head. Wally noticed in horror that his leg was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Robin! He called out, trying to snap him out of his apparent daze. A few others called his name after they got over the shock, wondering why he was in such a place. He unconsciously slipped into the mindset that this was _his_ Robin. _Their Robin._

"Pay attention Rob! Get out of there!" He yelled. The child didn't really seem to hear him though.

Then Jason noticed something and started screaming at the other.

"Robin! Robin!" The kid still didn't seem to hear them. "LOOK UP DAMMIT!" After the others noticed what he had, they started yelling too.

A large hollow claw-at least twice or three times the boys size, was headed straight for him.

Wally cursed his injured leg, knowing he would be unable to reach the other in time. None of them would reach him in time.

Robin finally looked up, realizing the position he was in.

But it was too late.

The claw crashed down onto the boy; crushing him effortlessly.

* * *

><p>And there we are! Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. School decided to be a bitch and pile it on at the end. Now i'm with family and don't have much time.<p>

also, sorry for another cliff hanger :]

Thanks for everyone who reviewed...even the one that wanted to hold me at gunpoint...

Anyway, not sure when the next one will be up, but it should be within the next couple of weeks, maybe sooner.

and, in case i get anything on this, Robin will not be the same as he was during his time with young justice. He remembers nothing of his past and therefore much of his personality had to be rebuilt. He's not as cocky or arrogant as he used to be, because he is now being raised in a place where all of his friends are stronger than him. Chances are, he will also be a little more innocent and trusting. Just thought to let you know.

Remember, the poll is still up!

and thanks for reading!


	10. Soar

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/12/13**_

* * *

><p>I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter fought me the entire way. It should also be the longest yet, so that's good right?<p>

Also, I know have a picture of Robin on my profile, so check it out if you want.

And, All Japanese words and such will be translated at the end notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The 10th squad captain sped to the warehouse, companions close behind. He dimly took notice of the heroes trying to fight off the hollows, but ignored it. He had a feeling, if he could take care of whatever was in the warehouse, the battle would become easily won.<p>

He noticed in surprise that the beasts seemed to be almost melting off of the walls of the building. They had to briefly fight their way through the emerging hollows to reach the roof. As he took out the last monster, he looked back to check on Robin.

Had to make sure the kid stayed where he was supposed to, right?

He caught a brief glimpse of the boy sitting down on the edge of a roof.

He signaled for the two woman to enter through a skylight with him. He slowly opened the glass, wincing when it creaked, and looked inside. It was still well lit, but much dimmer than outside.

"Be on guard." The others nodded. "Let's go."

They jumped through the opening and landed quietly on the supporting rafters, looking down at the scenery below them.

The first thing they noticed, was a giant machine backed up against the wall farthest from them. It had two large, glass looking cases connected to either side of the top of the machine. A conveyor belt led out from the right side, and what seemed like small bombs and pellets making were their way from that, into a crate.

Hitsugaya tried looking at the contents of the glass containers. The one on the right seemed to be filled with some kind of gas. He noticed, as more gas entered the chamber, it would at first be some type of color:blues, reds, purples, greens, blacks- and would float to the top of the container, before slowly turning gray-white and sinking to the bottom.

His face contorted in surprise when he saw what was contained in the glass to the left.

A hollow, obviously too large to really fit in there, cried out silently. He could see green gas in the hole where it's heart used to be, but that was sucked out into a thin tube connecting the two chambers. That gas was soon replaced by more.

He thought for a moment, the strange fog outside and in town coming to the forefront of his mind. Could that be where the fog came from? The hollows? But how?

More confusion set in as the hollow suddenly thrashed and writhed in the case, before suddenly turning completely to green fog and disappearing through the tube. As he watched the gas travel, something in the shadows caught his attention. A figure cloaked in darkness. Or at least, that's what he thought it was. For a moment, he swore a pair of golden eyes looked straight at him; And then it was gone. Before he had a chance to think on the occurrence though, some one distracted him.

"Captain...Did they just..." His second in command whispered, stunned.

He simply shook his head and shushed her. As he watched again, a voice rose from the darkness.

"How pathetic. Another died. Maybe the next one will live to fight." A figure stepped into the dim lighting-two actually. One walked tall and straight, holding itself with dignity; while the other moved as though it were previously some kind of limp rag doll.

"Load the next one. We need to supply the children out there with enough play things to last a life time." One of them said, his voice sounding like rusty, turning gears.

The other, the taller one, scoffed. His shoulders rising slightly with the action.

"I am simply doing what my master bids of me, fool. You have no command over me." He walked towards a corner though, and did something odd. He yanked at thin air, acting as if he were throwing something aside. And low and behold, something _was_ thrown.

Two smaller hollows yelled as they hit the ground, backing up at the sight of the figure as he stepped into the light.

Rangiku gasped next to him, and Rukia murmured something about Kido.

Hitsugaya could hear the other man tapping at the machines controls, causing it to light up briefly. He fully took in the appearance of the taller male. The figure was tall, with dark blue hair and white clothes. Familiar clothes. Toshiro tensed when he saw the mans' face. White bone reached down from the middle his hairline, split on the center of his nose and curved around the bottom of his eyes, ending in long, sharp points.

"Arrancar." Rukia frowned. "What's it doing out here..?"

The Arrancar walked to the two hollows, grabbed them each by the arm and tossed them straight at the now vacant glass.

They went through like it was nothing.

The three watched as the process repeated again, but saw that it ended differently. Both hollows seemed to grow, smushed against the glass now and instead of dissolving entirely into gas, they simply fell out, onto the floor.

The vapor that remained, Black and red, was sucked into the tube again.

"Go fight outside." The Arrancar ordered bluntly. The two beasts made their way to the wall, and melted through it.

"What could they be trying to do...?" Hitsugaya murmured.

"I don't know, but I think it's about time we stopped them." Rukia replied, readying her sword. The others nodded, and on the captains signal, leaped to the floor.

The Arrancar, who had just finished loading another two, tensed and growled when he saw them. Surprise lingered on his face before it was schooled back into neutrality. The other figure-he was wearing the outfit of a deranged scarecrow-backed into the shadows with an angry grunt.

"Soul reapers." The Arrancar addressed them, "To what do I owe the displeasure?" He looked haughtily at them.

"Believe me, the displeasure is all ours" Rangiku replied. Their enemy scowled.

Hitsugaya, not one for fooling around, cut straight to the chase. "Are you the one causing the hollows to be seen by the humans?" He demanded to know.

"If I were to answer yes?"

"We would ask you to surrender."

"And If I did not?"

"Then it seems we would have to kill you." His voice took on a deadly edge at the end.

The dark haired man pulled out his sword with a flourish and laughed. "I accept your challenge."

Suddenly he was right in front of the captain and yelling to the hidden man.

"Keep the machine loaded while I take care of these pests!"

Hitsugaya parried the sudden attack and struck with his own, spinning around his back and slashing down. The other, though, vanished before it could hit, appearing behind Rukia and attempting to strike her down. She blocked and retreated to the captains side.

For a couple minutes, They attacked and parried with him, each side knowing they were only testing the other out. Eventually though, the fight got serious and the shinigami released their Shikai. They had long since learned that Arrancar were enemies not to be taken lightly.

Toshiro sidled up to his lieutenant. "I need you to distract him for a couple of minutes while I work on a strategy. Back him towards the machine." The woman nodded and set off, attacking the other straight on and striking where she could, but every blow was blocked. They slowly moved their fight towards the large machine, where hollows were still being converted and sent to battle outside.

"Rukia!" He called her over. "I have an idea." He whispered to her for a moment and she nodded. "Let's finish this quickly. Rangiku!" The woman took that as her que to back off, and the other two sped to their opponent, flash-stepping around him and crossing paths with each other, leaving a small trail of ice in their wake.

They circled him a couple times, occasionally striking at him to keep him in place, and only stopped when there was a considerable wall of ice surrounding the Arrancar.

They halted at the only opening and readied their swords.

"Ah. An ice wall. Very smart; However," The shinigami let loose a barrage of ice from their swords. "That's not quite enough to trap me." He simply jumped into the air, easily dodging the attack. But he was taken aback when he saw the smirk on the white haired boys face. He quickly looked at the ice and almost yelled in anger when it hit the machine, freezing it to the core. Scarecrow let out a string of curses and desperately tried to free the contraption, with no success.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings during a battle." The captain smirked, "Especially when you're trying to protect something."

The Arrancar took a moment to compose himself before floating back to the ground.

"...I see. It appears I have misjudged you, my friends. Most would be solely focused on the opponent. I also seemed to have forgotten your names."

"We never told you them." Rukia growled.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself; The few that know me, call me Duce. And if I may ask, what do they call you?" His voice was calm and even, but he couldn't hide the rage in his eyes.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division of the 13 court guard squad." Toshiro glared at Duce.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th division."

"Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th division."

"Ah. Such high ranking officers in my presence. But if my information is correct, you did not come alone."

The three stiffened. If Duce hadn't known about the three of them previously, how did he know about the others?

"I believe there are three others? Two red heads and...a boy with black hair? Could he be a newbie?" Duce was hitting the nail on the head, but how?

Scarecrow made a noise of surprise in the background accompanied by a cracking sound, but it went unnoticed by the fighters.

"Who gave you this information?" Matsumoto demanded to know. A wicked smile cracked across Duce's face.

"I never once said I was the only Arrancar here, now did I. My partner left when you touched down in our humble abode, and has been watching the action outside ever since."

They stiffened slightly, but knew that Ichigo and Renji combined should be able to take care of this 'partner'.

Duce was silent for a moment, and they watched as his jagged smile grew larger.

"Actually, I think she has taken quite a liking to the boy. I wonder how long he'll last."

Toshiro's head jerked back towards the entrance, as if he could see the Robin from his position.

"Bastard!" Rangiku hissed, leaping at Duce.

"Hey now, I'm not the one attacking your friend. No need to be angry." He dodged, idly holding his sword at his side.

"No need!-" She almost yelled. Worry was coursing through her veins now. Robin was no where near strong enough to battle an Arrancar! He'd never fought something at such a high level! They had to finish this one off, now.

All three went into the offensive, attacking Duce at once and trying to subdue him. Their efforts seemed to be having minimal effect.

The battle dragged on for what seemed to be forever. He almost always matched them, blow for blow, using his weapons to the best of its abilities. At one point they had heard something akin to a scream, from above them. But it lasted only a moment before cutting off abruptly.

It sounded a lot like Robin.

Too much.

"Was that-" Rangiku stumbled slightly, looking at the roof.

"I don't know." Hitsugaya gritted out. Mild panic fluttered in his stomach before he forced it down. There wasn't anything he could do right now but finish as fast as possible and get outside. He just hoped that wasn't Robin. He hoped that Renji or Ichigo were protecting the kid. And if it was the younger screaming bloody murder above them;

_Some one was going to have hell to pay._

After that, the fight continued, but after what they heard, Duce seemed a little...happier. Smug, almost.

The shinigami hated the severe limiter on their powers that was imposed by the Seireitei. And since they were just supposed to be gathering information in town, they couldn't use their Bankai. If they could, the battle would be much farther along.

It wasn't too much later that something changed.

As Toshiro was about to release another whip of ice, Scarecrow screamed.

"Duce! The machine! _The machine!_ Get back!" The mask clad figure ran past them, ducking behind some crates.

They looked at the ice covered machine in time to see it explode.

The first thing to go was the left chamber that contained a still-living hollow. After that it was the gas chamber, which exploded with such violent force that it almost knocked all the beings in the room backwards.

Ice shards, glass and metal shot towards them and Hitsugaya jumped in front of the woman, creating his own frozen barrier. Duce yelled as he was hit full force with the deadly pieces.

Next came the gas, some of it still containing it's original color and the shinigami almost choked on it, unable to bring any clean air to their lungs. The fog continued out and away from the warehouse at an alarming speed, right into the battle field of heroes and shinigami.

Duce roared as the three continued choking on the fumes. He emerged above the smoke, his sword now split into two, long chains with a pick ax on the end. He was covered in cuts and scrapes, his hair mussed and slightly dirty.

"Do you know how long that took to make! How HARD it was to create correctly! It was still salvageable while frozen! Now we'll have to start ALL OVER!" He roared in fury, a new fire in his eyes and calm facade dropped. "My master will be furious!" He panted slightly after yelling so much and breathed deeply, not at all minding the gas.

"Y-your master?" Rukia coughed. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Duce sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He was here earlier, actually. Left about the same time as my partner." Duce seemed to be reclaiming his calm composer.

_the figure in the shadows?_ Hitsugaya thought.

"But enough of that," Rukia barely blocked his attack before she was thrown back by the chain. "Let's get back to business."

As the fighting continued, Hitsugaya could only hope Robin was faring well.

-0-0-0-

Robin looked at the scene below him, partly in relief, and partly in disgust. Relief, because he was still alive. Disgust, because what he looked at made him slightly sick; As the hollow lifted it's clawed hand, he saw what was left of his gigai. It lay in an unrecognizable puddle of blood, bone, and meat, Spread in different directions. Robin made a gagging sound and let loose another shaky sigh, running a hand through his hair.

It was a miracle to have gotten out of the body at all. At first he had been stuck; only part-way out of the thing. Renji had told him about problems like that, and his experiences with it. He had managed to get out in a last act of power, but not without injury.

Robins left foot had been caught under the crushing force before he yanked it free. He was sure most of the bones were broken. He winced, leaning more to his right, and looked at the teens below him.

They looked at his 'body' in anguish and shock. One of them-with a strange 'S' symbol on his shirt- roared and launched at a Hollow, grazing the arm. The others reacted similarly; taking off with war cries and attacking what they could.

Robin looked at the destroyed gigai again, two brief thoughts running through his head. '_Man that's realistic'_, and '_The science divisions going to have an aneurism over this'_. Before looking up. A hollow stood on all fours not far away, staring at him. It was about seven times the size of a normal human, with grossly enlarged claws and feet. Judging by the blood on one of the sharp appendages, that one 'killed' him.

Robin growled and reached up, taking hold of the necklace sitting on his chest and ripping it off. The silver chain dissolved into nothing as the object grew slightly larger in his grasp. The object was somewhat like a boomerang, but curved in two directions with razor sharp sides. There was a rounded section it the middle that shot outward in two needle-like points. His friends had nicknamed it 'Tsume'. The black and silver weapon glinted in the light. Robin flicked his wrist in the direction of the hollow; path of the weapon only traceable in the sound left in it's wake, high pitched and whistling, like a small bird. He caught the blur a moment later as it rounded back, hand in the air to receive it.

As he watched, a long gash appeared on the beasts mask, and it screamed, disappearing a moment after.

Revenge now taken care of, the boy turned his attention to the costumed teens. He made his way over, taking out the smaller hollows that got too close to the heroes. He wished he could take out the larger ones, but that wasn't going to happen without his sword. Which he didn't plan on using unless absolutely necessary. The first hollow before had been anger and dumb luck.

Robin was making way to the water bearing meta human, who was just given a nice slash across the chest, when a sudden violent energy flared up behind him and sharp metal dug through his shoulder. The boy cried out in surprise and pain, throwing himself forward, off the blade, and turning to his attacker.

The woman before him laughed as he held his bleeding shoulder. She was tall, with a bust like his sister's and a skimpy white top and loose fitting, low-cut pants. Her long, pale pink hair was pulled into two pigtails that ended around her waist. Green eyes looked down at him smugly and her bone mask moved with her smirk. The mask curved around her mouth and ended in a point next to her left eye.

"Out of breath already?" She flitted behind him, patted his injured shoulder, and smiled sickeningly sweet at him. "Don't tell me your tired?" He lashed out at the stranger, who simply danced around him and stopped in front.

"Poor baby" She cooed.

"Shut up." He growled, shoulder spasming in pain as the muscles contracted. "I'm fuckin' fine."

Her smile turned predatory. She laughed. "'Fuckin' fine' eh? We'll see about that. Be ready boy-o."

Suddenly she was gone.

Robin backed up in time for her blade to come within half an inch of his neck. He caught a glimpse of her manic green eyes close up, but swiftly closed his eye and retreated to a safe distance. A small shudder of fear worked it's way down Robins spine as her reiatsu swept around him. He winced at the pressure on his broken foot. Even in the air, it hurt like hell. He dreaded setting foot on ground.

The woman's laughter broke over him. "Not bad, not bad! Most worthless shinigami wouldn't have been able to dodge that, as slow as they are these days!" She danced lightly in place. "Oh, wait, I forgot." She knocked herself on the forehead. "My partner says it's polite to introduce yourself to yer pray. Something about sportsmanship." She shrugged.

Partner? She had a partner hiding around here? The shinigami resisted the urge to search around.

"Names Nella." The newly appointed 'Nella' pointed to herself. "I'm an Arrancar who's lookin' for a good fight."

Robin almost ignored her, if not for the fact that she was an _Arrancar._ Well shit. He suddenly felt the need to beat his own head. An Arrancar? No way in _hell_ he would be able to beat that! He desperately hoped Ichigo or Renji saw him soon. Otherwise, he was as good as dead.

"Well? Ya just gonna stand there and ignore me?" Nella's voice called out to him. He looked at her suspiciously, narrowing his eye. She looked back, bored expression taking over her features.

"...Robin...3rd seat of the tenth division."

He was surprised at the large smile that suddenly bloomed on her face. "3rd seat, huh? That means you've gotta have _some_ skills. Right?"

Robin sure as hell hoped she was right.

He loosely held Tsume in his right hand and watched his opponent, waiting for her next move. He breathed in deeply, concentrating some reiatsu to his eye. He could do this. Robin thought to himself. He was going to live through this.

"Let's test this theory out!" She cackled, taking off. This time though, Robin was able to follow her movements. She was still flash-stepping at the same speed, but at least he knew where she was.

He gripped his Tsume harder. "Kaeso." He muttered. The weapon pulsed in the boys grip.

The clang of metal echoed around the battle field as Nella's sword met Robin's. She frowned at the sudden appearance of the short sword. They pushed against each other for a moment, Nella's strength clearly outdoing the smallers'. Robin ground his teeth and backed off, out of her reach.

"I was wonderin' when that would appear." She smiled again. "Now we can get shit started!"

The two exchanged blows for a couple minutes, flashing in and out of visability. What Robin lacked in strength, he made up for in speed.

They landed on the nearest roof; the one in the middle of the chaos.

He growled at her as he slashed down to meet her blade, using the force of her block to flip over her and land behind. By the time he turned she was already there. She aimed for his heart and he slashed upwards, ducking to kick her in the ribs. She dodged and spun to his backside, aiming for the head. Robin rolled under her legs and stood upside down, spinning on his hands-ignoring his screaming injuries- getting a lucky shot in her back. She grunted and tripped forward. The boy was on his feet by the time she attacked again.

"Not bad." She ground out. "Experienced in combat I see." They separated and went back at it. Nella feigned an attack to the head and instead swept his feet out from under him, landing a strong punch to his chest. Robin bit back a yell as he landed on his injured shoulder. His vision swam and the breath was knocked out of him.

"You've got potential kid. Ya got skill." She approached him. "But I can tell yer a greenhorn." Nella's shadow fell over the younger. "And unfortunately." She chuckled, "Greenhorns don't have a chance against me." She sent her sword straight through his broken foot.

Robin choked out a scream as she twisted it. They could both hear the bones crack and give way. Robin's leg spasmed and blood roared in his ears.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Come on. Louder. Let the others hear ya. Maybe then I'll get a real fight." She slowly dragged the blade towards his ankle, destroying the bone. When she did reach the ankle, and cut past it, his entire body shuddered.

It hurts _it hurts -_

For a moment, he screamed bloody murder, then clamped his hands over his mouth, effectively dropping the sword and slightly stifling his cries.

He felt sick.

Nella looked at the battle field. It had indeed paused. The hollows looked in her direction, enticed by the notion of easy shinigami pray. The super zeroes were looking around in confusion, probably having sensed the kids cry rather than actually hearing it. Except for one boy, who was floating off the ground and putting a hand to his ear. Maybe he had super hearing? She chuckled, not really caring, and signaled the Hollows that it was her pray. They resumed their attack.

The other Shinigami were nowhere in sight.

While she was looking away, Robin managed to force out something besides pained cries as the blade lazily made circles in his leg. "...Gy..ak..u.." He gasped. His sword dissolved and reformed into Tsume. He gripped it tightly in his hand.

She smirked and turned back to Robin. His two friends would be here soon, she was sure of it. Then she would get a real fight. Even if the kid was cute, no more kiddie scuffles.

She touched the bruise on her back and refused to wince. Brat packed a pretty good kick though. She would make idle torture/chat until they showed.

"So, kid. This is what, yer fifth time on a human world assignment?" She brought up the blade a little more and the Robin choked.

"Fir..st" He gritted out. She whistled.

"Well how do ya like that. First time out and yer already facing down someone from the big leagues! Of course this is also your last mission but..." She shrugged. "I digress." Robin muttered something.

"What was that?" She asked, leaning closer. He muttered again. "Yer gonna have to speak louder if you want people to hear you, bird boy." She leaned a little closer, near his mouth.

"Well how do you like this?" He mimicked. Something about his tone of voice made her jerk back. Fast enough to bring her head to the safety zone, but not fast enough for her hair.

He quickly had one of the fair pink pigtails in a vice grip. He yanked on it, dragging her closer. His hand snapped out and chopped the hair at it's source, even managing to give her a nice gash across the head. After that she was shocked and her balance of gravity was off. Robin used this to his advantage and shoved her as hard as he could. She toppled a few feet from him, leaving the sword in his leg.

Robin bit down a scream as he pulled it out, feeling nauseous as a piece of muscle came out with it. He threw it as far from them as he could, straight off the roof.

This all took place in a span of five seconds.

Nella screamed from her place on the roof. She had yet to get up, but he knew she was just stewing in her fury. And he did not want to be there when she was done.

"Kaeso" He muttered. The sword was in his hand split second. He used that and the newly appeared sheath to drag himself up and run.

The roof was slick with his blood and made it even harder to stay up. Eventually he decided to just jump into the sky, trying to ignore the pain each movement brought his crushed leg. His shoulder seemed like nothing compared to it.

He turned his head and saw Nella dash for her sword. She looked furious.

He cursed and tried moving faster. All that earned him was the feeling of the earth spinning beneath his heels.

He looked for his opponent and just managed to sense her. He swung around, clashing their swords and almost dropping his scabbard.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched. She grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. His eye widened in surprise and she threw him away from herself. "I _was_ gonna make yer death fast ya know. After yer friends came. But now. It's gonna be _slow_ and _painful_. I'll make ya wish you were never born!" She roared.

The world lurched as Robin spun away from her, seemingly unable to catch his balance and keep up a steady platform in the air. When he finally stilled, he doubled over slightly and tried to keep breathing. He knew she was ranting about his slow and painful demise, but it was getting harder to hear. Black gnawed at the edges of his vision. He realized his shoulder was still heavily bleeding, his leg even more so. Robin only had so much blood in his body to spare.

He could already feel the symptoms of blood loss setting in.

"Time to get serious..." He muttered to himself, half jokingly. It was something he should have done awhile ago. No more panicking. Just calm.

He took a deep breath and stood straight, pointing his Zanpakuto at the enraged Arrancar. Calm concentration took over his features as he spoke.

"Soar, Myokatori."

The calmness he had anticipated fell over him as his weapon changed. A black static enveloped the sword and his other arm. The wind picked up in a frenzy around him. As the static disappeared, his Wakizashi had become shorter-previously 24 inches, now 18-and darkened in color. The hilt turned into a detachable Tsume, minus the middle points, that didn't cut him, even when his hand rubbed against it. A sleek metal gauntlet reached almost to his elbow and ended just above the wrist, looping around his thumb and middle finger. Three small bird-like objects half stuck out of it, ready to be shot at any moment. Both near black weapons glinted slightly red in the light.

Reiatsu poured freely from him.

Nella paused in her anger, surprised at the sudden change in demeanor and power. Before, the boy had radiated fear and pain. Now, he looked calm and calculating; his body was relaxed and steady. The amount of spiritual pressure itself seemed to be trying to push her back.

A maniacal grin took her for a moment. It seemed the fun wasn't over yet. But the blood dripping into her eye reminded her of her previous anger, which came back with a vengeance.

"You still think ya have a chance against me! Yer Shinigami crap won't do shit for ya!" She screamed, launching forward.

This time, Robin stood his ground, watching her with a calculating eye and Myokatori held at the ready.

He was gone by the time she reached him, appearing above her and attacking vigorously. She blocked and they exchanged blows in rapid succession. At one point he backed away and rapid fired all three shuriken at her. He controlled them with his reiatsu and they whirled around Nella, causing her to yell in frustration.

He took this time to catch what little of his breath he could.

Robin could tell she became reckless when enraged. Her fighting became sloppy and her defenses weak. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, angering an extremely powerful beast. But if he could drive her over the edge enough to create that _one_ fatal opening...He might just make it out alive. It was his only chance.

He wasn't putting his sights on winning. He'd be lucky to survive this ordeal.

Nella screamed as one of the shuriken dragged a cut around the front of her stomach.

"Damn...little... Birds!" She screeched, finally managing to bat one away, then another. Robin called them back.

He was the first to attack this time. Flitting and dancing around her, not landing a hit, but not letting her either.

"What? Can't keep up with the greenhorn?" He asked. She yelled and lashed out at his location of but a moment ago.

"Can't keep up?" He landed a punch to her ribs and disappeared.

"Getting old?" He taunted, appearing in front of her for a moment, hands behind his back and smirk upon his face. He was gone again in less than an second.

"I. AM NOT. _OLD!_" Her words were rough and high pitched, transforming into a scream at the end. The kid was like a fucking humming bird! Too damn fast!

"Getting angry?" He asked, laughing. It was working. Her attacks were sloppy and uncoordinated. He took every chance he got to get another hit in.

"I DO NOT GET ANGR-" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening as if a realization had graced her with it's presence.

Robin realized that it had. She'd figured out his plan.

"Angry." She finished. "I do not get angry." Her tone was much calmer and more gleeful. "Good strategy, birdy. But my partner warned me about things like this." She tutted and wagged her finger at Robin, who had stopped nearby. "Says I have anger problems, he says. Said people with some brains might try an take advantage of it. I see what he means now."

Her face turned deadly. "But I won't let it happen again." She gripped her sword with two hands and pulled in opposite directions. Robin was surprised and horrified when the sharp weapon split into two. Nella looked at him, spinning both in her hands. "Feel honored Robin. I'm using both swords now."

She launched at him, and he barely blocked one, while the other slashed his arm. It was difficult to block both like he was.

The battle continued after that, but Robin could tell he was on the losing side now. If his body wasn't screwed over and he still had enough blood to be considered healthy, then maybe, maybe, he would have a chance at surviving. But as it was now, he was lightheaded and air couldn't seem to enter his lungs fully. Not to mention pretty much fighting double the Nella at this point.

His vision blurred and spotted, body becoming stiff and harder to move as the fight wore on. Blood followed his trail through the sky, making it easier for Nella to follow his movements. He was making more and more mistakes.

It was one such mistake that allowed Nella to grab his injured ankle. He bit back a yell. She gripped it harder, digging in with her claws and spinning him around, before letting go and watching him fly towards the nearest warehouse.

Robin hit the brick wall with a loud _'smack_'. He gasped and choked, unable to form a real sound. He dropped towards the ground and barely managed to catch himself before hitting it. He dimly reasoned that hitting the ground now would be a very bad idea.

He floated up, past the height of the warehouse and forward, looking for the woman with blurring and static vision.

His sight cleared after a moment and he found his target waiting far from him and smirking.

Did he really fly that far?

He frowned at Nella and floated higher. Above her. He caught a brief glimpse of the battlefield; He noticed the other teens had formed a defensive circle, with about three of them in the middle. They seemed to have just finished some kind of call. They looked ragged and worn out. Injured.

A laugh brought his attention back to his own fight.

"Don't give out on me now!" He didn't answer, instead glaring at her. "Well fine then! I suppose it's time to end it." She yelled over to him. Robin stiffened.

"Bye bye birdy." She said, then opened her mouth wide. For a second, he thought she was going to yell something at him. But then a light began to form in it. The ball quickly grew in size, gathering power.

Robins sluggish mind raced to remember just what that was.

As it fired, he remembered.

A Cero.

Shit.

It was on a direct course for him, bright light blinding and traveling too fast for him to really do anything.

It was his instincts that saved him.

His body suddenly went totally lax and he couldn't stay in the air. He dropped like a stone and just barely missed the Cero, the seer energy of it causing his pants to singe and legs burn slightly. It pushed him towards the ground faster, shooting over him and into the distance, disappearing. He didn't see Nella's expression, too busy trying to get his body to move. The muscles, which were tense and tight for so long demanded to rest. He couldn't move and couldn't stay in the air. All he could do was watch the sky as his his vision became darker and darker.

Was he going to die?

He'd only been alive for two years!

Damn...

Surprise flickered over him when he realized that the stars, as dim as they were, had stopped getting farther away. Wasn't he just falling...?

Something orange entered his vision. Worried brown eyes followed soon after.

"Ichi..go?" He asked haltingly. It seemed even his tongue was too tired to work. He was happy though, that Ichigo had caught him. Maybe he wouldn't die.

Robin struggled to stay conscious.

Ichigo looked at the state of his friend in shock. He finally manages to reach the kid and he's half dead. Although, if the fight had gone on half as long as he though it had, then Robin had pulled off quite a miracle by surviving this long.

He took a moment to asses the boys injuries. When he moved to create a better hold on his legs, Robin winced and his leg gave a violent twitch. Ichigo shifted him to look and the leg, feeling anger and worry scorch his veins when he did.

The pant leg had been cut to tatters blood pored from the appendage. There were holes in his leg and foot, bone visible and strips of muscle hanging on weakly, along with slight burns to the exposed tissue.

A snort caught his attention and he looked up, spotting a pink haired Arrancar with blood running down her face. Cuts adorned her body here and there. Not nearly as bad as the boy though.

"I see one of you idiots finally arrived. Why didn't cha come earlier? Didn't ya hear him screamin?" She asked, floating closer.

Ichigo growled. Of course he heard Robin. It was impossible not to for the short time it was out. But the damn hollows just kept popping up like rabbits. When he took one group down, another took it's place; almost like someone had opened a dose of hollow bait.

"Well it's a little late for a rescue, I think. Earlier, I would have been glad to play with ya, but now the little bastard right there's got my full attention. So if ya'd just leave us be until I'm done..."

"Never." He spat back. Nella's face twitched.

"Well then it seems we have a problem." She held her swords at the ready. "And I doubt ya can fight very well with him in your arms."

Ichigo frowned. She was right. He couldn't very well fight with an injured kid like this. And there was no way he was about to throw Robin over his shoulder so he could fight one handed. That would only injure the other more.

A laugh interrupted his train of thought. Nella was fast approaching and he couldn't do anything to stop her. He dodged her first attack, and the ones following. She seemed to be aiming straight for Robin, almost acting as if Ichigo was simply an annoying insect.

At one point, she appeared right in front of them. Ichigo turned his back as she slashed, earning himself a nice gash from shoulder to mid-back.

He hissed and tumbled forward, Robin groaning in pain from the action.

"Sorry..." He winced. He needed to set the other down somewhere in order to properly defend him, but they were high above the rooftops. He wouldn't reach one fast enough with Nella on his tail. So what could he do?

The Arrancar was fast approaching. Ichigo decided to take a chance and let loose and violent torrent of reiatsu at her. She was surprised enough for it to take effect, knocking her back far enough to give them about a minutes peace.

"Robin, sorry to ask, but can you float? Just stay in one spot? I can't keep you safe like this." He just needed a couple minutes to battle.

Robin, who was just beginning to grasp the tattered tailcoat of a second wind, nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, ok."

The red head slowly let go. Robin managed to stay air-born, only floating an inch or two down.

Ichigo took a moment to collect his breath and grab Zangetsu. He whirled around and blocked an attack from the furious Nella.

"Still got enough strength to stay up, huh?" She didn't take her eyes off Robin as she spoke. "If you can do that, why don't ya come fight me again? Unless yer too afraid." She taunted.

Robin didn't react; choosing instead to ignore her. He knew bait when he heard it, and only a dumbass would fall for it while in a condition like his.

Ichigo began forcing the other back, only turn back when she would get around him. It was like trying to rally in Yachiru while on one of her sugar highs; almost impossible.

But slowly, very slowly, he managed to create a great deal of distance between her and the injured boy.

Nella herself also noticed this. She growled at him.

"I'll give ya one more chance to move, Shinigami."

He ducked one strike and blocked the other, practically hissing at her.

"Not a chance."

Nella stopped attacking then. She backed away from the other and stared at him coldly.

"Have it your way, then."

She lifted a hand to the sky and screamed something he couldn't make out. For a moment, nothing happened.

She lowered her hand and attacked again, all the while keeping a smug smile on her face.

Just when it seemed nothing really _would_ happen, the ground rumbled.

The sky above them tore open, a black claw-like hand reaching through, then another. As the face appeared, Ichigo looked on in astonishment, then looked a Nella.

"You.."

"That's right." She smirked as half the best exited the sky "I summoned a Menos Grande." The evolved hollow fully exited the hole, causing the ground to shake as it landed. It looked towards the battle field, then to the distant lights of Karakura town. "And another's on it's way."

His eyes widened.

"I think the town's caught it's attention. Who knows what could happen if it were to descend on the peaceful little place."

She looked at Robins small figure in the distance. "Now, what'll ya do. Protect the boy? Or save the city?"

Ichigo was at a loss of what to do now. Sure, he could take care of the Menos fast enough. But the few minutes he's distracted would be enough for Nella to kill Robin.

_Dammit!_ Where was help when he needed it!

He couldn't very well count on Renji, since he left the other with a hoard of Hollows to help Robin. But what about the others?

Whatever was in that warehouse couldn't be taking _that_ long to- His thoughts were interrupted as the sky opened again.

Two clawed hands started stretching the rip.

Panic surged through Ichigo's mind. His body responded, almost as if on it's own, and shot forward, past a smirking Nella and straight to the beasts.

Nella chuckled and made her way towards her prey. Even from here, she could see he was staring at his friend.

The one who had pretty much left him for dead.

Robin looked at Ichigo as he left to defeat the two Grandes. He watched Nella approach from the corner of his eye.

He didn't blame Ichigo for going to defeat the Hollows instead of fighting the Arrancar. It was a Shinigamis duty to take down the dark monsters, no matter the cost. He had only seen pictures of the Menos Grande in books during school. They were larger than he'd imagined, but not quite as scary seeming as he'd been lead to think. He hoped Ichigo would defeat them and remain unharmed.

He decided to take one last look at the heroes before Nella arrived.

They had split into groups of twos and threes, watching each others backs and trying to stay alive. They were worn down and beaten. The most they were able to do was knock the Hollows back, maybe bruise them a little.

He felt worry for them. How much longer could they really last?

He slowly ran a hand through his hair, just realizing that his eye patch had gone missing. Just another one of the many things gone wrong on this mission.

Robin knew The Arrancar was fast approaching. However, an eery calm took over. He wasn't going to show fear.

He wouldn't be afraid of death.

It was a slight surprise when Nella's hand wrapped once again around his neck. He stared at her blankly while she attempted to throttle him. He simply stared at her with a blank face.

After another moment of no air reaching his lungs, her grip slackened slightly.

"What, you done fighting? Don't care about death anymore?" She shook him angrily.

"Come on! Don't ya care about living? Fight back!" She growled, punching him in the gut. The only reaction he had was to lose some air and grit his teeth.

"Let me see yer fear! Beg fer mercy! Beg for your pathetic life!" She yelled.

In his mind, he was yelling that he _did_ care. He wanted to live. He didn't want to lose everything he'd just gained. The thought of never seeing his friends again, never bugging his captain-admittedly, also his best friend- never getting hugs and being fussed over by Rangiku, never training or pulling pranks with other Shinigami, never laughing or talking with them again; The very thought terrified him. Made him sick to his stomach.

Nella squeezed harder, effectively closing all air ways.

His vision blurred again, swirling into darkness and he swore he saw something that made him want to cry. He saw all of his friends, laughing and talking together, being the people he loved. Kira and Momo, Hanataro, Rukia, Shuhei and more...All of his friends...

At the front stood the five he was closest to. Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Toshiro.

Then they slowly disappeared until all that were left were the front five. Then three, then Ichigo and Hitsugaya. And slowly...

Just Hitsugaya.

The captain looked at him, that rare smile softly dancing across his features, before he too, faded to nothing.

_No...!_ He thought.

Suddenly his airway cleared and the real world slowly came back into focus. Robins vision cleared and he saw the Arrancar staring at him in irritation.

"It's no fun when you don't fight." Her grip on his neck was very loose now. He could probably slip out, but that would most likely just get him another choking...

"I see yer Zanpakuto turned back into this weird thing." She idly chatted. Myokatori had indeed changed back into the necklace, cool and comforting on his skin.

Her choke-hold tightened again and she tugged at it experimentally, then started to viciously rip at it and try to get it off, to no avail. The more she yanked, the stronger it became. Robin winced as the metal dug into his battered flesh.

"Damn sword!" She almost screeched, then began muttering. "I could always cut his head off and take it..." She looked around. Her gaze landed on the losing heroes. "Or..." She looked back at Robin and smiled. "It's a Soul Reapers job to protect the dead and when needed, living, right?" When he didn't answer, she shook him around some.

"..Ye...ah.." He forced out.

"Well then. It looks like I'm switching my target from you," She pointed to Robin. "to them." Her finger moved toward the ground, aimed at the heroes.

More specifically, two men that were back to back. One dressed in yellow with reddish hair and the other with a brown leather jacket and black hair.

Before Robin could even begin to comprehend what she's meant, Nella was gone; speeding towards them.

Robins eyes widened. Mind stalling for a moment.

She was going to kill them, because he didn't play the situation correctly.

* * *

><p>yayyyy chapter.<p>

how'd ya like it?

Tsume-Claw

Kaeso-Hatch

Gyaku-Reverse

Myokatori- Dark Reaping Bird

The next chapter should be out relatively soon.

Polls still on my profile :)


	11. Speed

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 3/30/13**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

* * *

><p>Duce grunted as he was knocked back against the wall, barely missing being run through by Rukia. He jumped forward, pulling down boxes with the chain weapons in his wake. He knew fighting all three of them at once was an extremely bad idea. Especially when they became more angered the longer they fought.<p>

It had been less than five minutes since the machine exploded and they had just become faster and harsher in their non-stop attacks. He rounded a corner, only to come face to face with the tall blond woman.

He kicked at her head, but she simply caught his foot, gripped it with surprising strength, and pulled him towards her. Rangiku's fist met his face, sending him flying backwards.

Imagine Duce's surprise when the white haired captain appeared behind him, Zanpakuto at the ready.

He couldn't even move to dodge before the force of her punch caused him to be impaled on the others weapon.

He gasped as blood began flowing from his mouth.

The Arrancar looked back at the smaller in shock. Hitsugaya merely smirked viciously.

Duce looked down at the sword sticking through his ribs and swore. The area around it, even the blood, was starting to turn blue. He cursed and jerked around, trying desperately to get off the weapon. When that didn't work, he threw his own sickled weapon at the nearest support beam, wrapping around it and managing to pull himself free.

He grunted, landing and holding his injury.

"Not bad. But is that the end of your powers, your abilities? A mere stabbing? I'm disappointed."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Actually, all of our powers have limiters for now."

Duce laughed. "Funny. Same here." He raised one of the sickles, ready to attack, but paused, instead raising one hand to his ear.

He frowned.

"Are you sure..? we...no..." A sigh escaped his lips. "Yes sir."

He looked back at the shinigami. "It seems I'm being called away." He bowed slightly, wincing as the ice still slowly crept outwards. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Really." His tone stated otherwise. Duce smirked at his opponents.

"wait-!" Rukia jumped forward, but the man had already disappeared. They looked around and noticed the other man-scarecrow has also vanished.

"...Well now what." Rangiku asked, at a loss.

"Outside." Hitsugaya answered, already nearing the door..

Robin was still out there with the Arrancar partner. Hell, he could be dead by now for all they knew.

Toshiro was out the door before that thought even finished.

-00-0-0-

The super powered teens had been horrified, sickened when they saw the remains of the boy who shared their friends name. Fury coursed through their veins and they used it to their full advantage.

After all, not only had they been lead into a trap, but suffered a civilian casualty less than ten minutes into the battle!

How pathetic were they?

The fight with the mostly invisible creatures seemed to last an eternity. Injuries were acquired by all-except Superboy- and they were starting to run on empty.

Eventually it was Kaldur who yelled over the racket. "We need to contact the league!" Those who could, looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Are you stupid!" Jason yelled. "We don't need _their_ help! We can manage just fine!"

"Is this what you call fine?" Aqualad swept his hand towards his injured teammates. "I don't like it either, but we need help! We won't last another fifteen minutes without them!" His point seemed to prove itself as Tim was swept back at them, knocking into Zatanna.

"...Alright. But they do anything, shit's gonna cross the line."

"I believe our 'shit' has already exceeded that limit." Tim supplied, back on his feet. Damian scoffed, jumping away from another attack.

_Everyone,_ The Atlantian spoke in their minds. _Form a circle around Damian, Roy and I. Miss Martian, Zatanna, I need you to create some kind of protective barrier around us._

The group was already inching towards each other. _We will, but I don't know how long it will last against these things._ M'gann warned.

_Just hold out as long as you can._ Damian said. Once they had taken up position, Kaldur pulled out his communication device.

"Young justice to the league, Young justice to the league. Do you copy."

After a moment-an eternity to the injured youths, a voice shot through the device.

"Flash to Young Justice, we copy. What's up?" Barry's friendly, if slightly wary voice rang out.

"We are requesting back up." His voice hesitated on the next part. "Our enemy is too strong to defeat alone...And there has been a civilian casualty." The Flash was silent for a moment. They could hear typing in the background.

"I'm looking at the your coordinated now, and it's showing no signs of activity. Are you guys sure-"

"Of course we're sure you dumbass!" Damian yelled at the communicator.

"Crow?" The flash sounded surprised. "What are you doing there? Are there others with you besides the team?"

"Red Bird, Arsenal, Crow, Zatanna and Red Hood are with us."

"What? Why would-"

"You know damn well why we're here!" Jason called over. There was more noise in the background, their call having apparently attracted more listeners on the leagues end. After all, it was practically unheard of for the teens to call their older counter parts on this day, and days after. So being contacted on the night it happened?

"Ok, ok, but we can't just-" Damian gritted his teeth in aggravation and growled.

"Crow, calm down, now tell me what's going on." Superman's voice replaced Barry's.

"We are not explaining again! We're running out of time!" Roy said. Megan called down to them, confirming their time constraint. The monsters bashed on the surface. Zatanna yelled out more spells.

"Just look!" Jason snatched up the silver device, pressed a button and raised it towards the sky.

A holograph of those in front of the leagues main monitor appeared, static and blue in their appearance.

The full grown heroes looked up at the sky where the monsters raged against them.

"I don't see anything." The flash deadpanned.

"What do you mean you don't see anything!" Wally cried, "They're right in front of us!"

"Flash is right. There's nothing there. Just Miss Martian and Zatanna. Are you sure there are enemies?" Superman voiced. Damian took down the communicator, putting his mentors at eye level.

"Look at us. Look at us and tell me we haven't been in a battle!" Even if they themselves could only see the monsters partially, the older heroes should be able to too, right?

He turned the device to look at all of the young heroes around him. They were tired, and injured and whether he liked it or not, they needed _help._

As he did this, he also saw exactly who was watching them. There was the main cast of heroes, of course. Batman, Superman, Flash, Martian Man Hunter, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman. He also noticed the hawks and a few other in the background, many of them he recognizable in one way or another.

The senior heroes were surprised when they saw their proteges. They were indeed injured and bloody, exhaustion readable in their tensed figures.

They heard Zatanna spitting out spells like an auctioneer and Megan struggling against something.

But there was nothing _there._

"You convinced now?" Roy asked, Glaring at the older men and women. "Believe me, we wouldn't be calling _you_ unless it was dire."

The older heroes looked at each other. "We believe you." Batman said.

"But what are you fighting?" Barry finished.

"We do not know." Kaldur answered. "They are monsters of many different shapes and sizes. Even we can only see their outlines and a little color. They are almost invisible."

"We haven't been able to kill a single one. Barely even scratch them." Damian continued. Zatanna's voice became louder, as though trying to force out more power. Artemis shot arrows at whatever came too close. Jason yelled at something and refilled both guns.

"How did you even get to fighting them? Weren't you supposed to be finding scarecrow?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Already found him." Roy answered. "In fact, we couldn't even see these freaks until we inhaled some sort of gas made by him." He realized that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"You mean his fear gas? How do you know it's not all some mirage and your harming yourse-" Batman started. His biological son hit the ground.

"Do we look like we were just roiling around in fear? We didn't do this to ourselves,-"

M'gann called out a warning. "Move! Left! Can't hold it!" She yelled. The league watched in confusion as the injured teens suddenly dove to the side. They only understood when Zatanna was knocked harshly to the ground and a small crater formed beside her.

Wally zipped forward and snatched her before anymore harm could befall his friend.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded and resumed reading out spells shakily. Miss Martian recreated the barrier.

"Dammit!" Superboy cursed, jumping out of the fields protection and slamming his fist into the beast. It buckled under the direct force of his attack. The clone retreated.

"Do you believe us now?" Aqualad asked, glaring slightly. "My team is in trouble and will not last for much longer. We would appreciate some assistance."

The super heroes, who were slightly shocked at what they had just seen, responded quickly.

"We'll be there within minutes." Batman responded, about to cut the connection.

"Wait!" Barry stood closer to the monitor. "The civilian casualty. Who was it? The possibility an innocent being so deep into the warehouse district at night very slim."

They looked back at the remains of the child they had failed to help.

Kaldur'ahm closed his eyes warily. "You will find out at a later time." He cut the connection.

"I think we can give you another minute to rest." Zatanna told them. "But not for long."

The teens nodded, grateful for the reprieve. They relaxed their sore muscles and took stock of injuries. Wally took out his last granola bar and practically shoved it down his throat.

As they rested, a sudden blast of bright light fired in front of them, high in the air. A sudden feeling of terrible power crept over them and they shivered.

"What was that..? Artemis asked in shock as the strange beam of light disappeared.

"Big surprise, I have no idea." Red Bird slowly replied. The hollows took their break in concentration to their advantage, easily splitting up the barrier and the heroes.

After that the battle continued. They had been split into pairs of twos and threes, making sure to never leave their partners side.

Wally dragged Jason away from a lethal attack.

"Haha, shit man, you almost got killed!" He smiled cheekily at the other. Jason merely grumbled and continued to fight. Both were surprised when something exploded out of the warehouse far behind them.

Gas rushed towards them. It was almost the same as what they had inhaled before, but this time it was tinted with bright, colorful hues. It approached them in a giant cloud, as though riding the tails of the four horsemen and swept over the teens, causing them to cough and gag. It was worse than the first batch of gas, stinging their throats and eyes. Something about it made them shiver and want to get away; But they had already breathed in too many lung fulls to escape any effects it could have.

Megan's scream made them tense, along with a fear filled yell of "What the hell!" Wally panicked. Was the gas some kind of poison? Was the martian dead?

He let out a surprised yelp when he was dragged backwards. Something green swiped past him, just an inch from his nose, almost giving the poor kid a heart attack.

"Looks like we're even." Jason growled. "And next time remember..." The tall man trailed off as he looked to the sky.

Wally too, looked up, and barely held back his surprised yell. Because as he watched, the monsters suddenly began to fill in.

The outlines became crystal clear, quickly coming into focus with new colors and shapes. It was worse than what they had thought.

The monsters were all of darker colors, shapes and sizes. Each also had a bizarre and creepy looking head; Like something from a child's nightmare. Their heads were made of bones, with bright yellow, glowing eyes. Large teeth gnashed together as they opened and closed their mouths, staring at either the heroes or the sky. Possibly the most surreal thing, was the gaping hole in each creatures chest; right where the heart should be.

"Wh-what are they..?" Wally stuttered. He didn't even notice the gas he breathed in now. Nor did he notice that it slowly sank close to the ground instead of really disappearing. Jason wore a similar expression to his, the only real difference being his eyes blocked by the domino mask.

"I..I don't know." As he finished speaking, something even stranger happened. A large hole opened in the sky, a gigantic creature slowly stepping out. The ground shook as it landed.

"Oh my god..." He heard Artemis gasp.

That creature too, was terrifying, but only for it's face and sheer size.

They were soon forced back into the battle though, unable to spare many thoughts to the giant creature, nor the second tear that disturbed the night. They noticed of course, but could do nothing.

Minutes passed this way, and though they could clearly see their enemy now, it did little to assist them. The monsters still refused to die or retreat.

They also noticed one of the tears in the sky disappear. Wally prayed that the huge monster left didn't turn on them. He and Jason responded to a silent command to from a protective group. It was their best defense until the league reached them after all.

The giant in the distance yelled. An earsplitting sound that made them pause. After a moment the two resumed their slow trek, but paused as three enemies descended upon them from all openings but one that they both shared. The boys pulled into an offensive stance as the monsters attacked, but froze when manic laughter sounded to their side.

They barely got a glimpse at the woman before the Hollows, and her swords were upon them.

-0-0-0-

Robins mind raced as Nella sped towards the two older teens.

Shit, shit, shit. What could he do?

A gentle prodding at the back of his mind made him realize the answer. He was such an idiot for not thinking of something so simple in an instant.

Nella was Fast.

But Robin was faster.

Speed, stealth, and hand to hand combat were Robins specialties. He wasn't about to let some overgrown hollow with a knock off Zanpakuto beat him like this.

Robin took off, pouring as much spirit energy into his descent as he could. The gentle nudging in the back of his mind resolved into a firm push, sending him down even faster. The wind whipped around him, parting the air currents in a way almost nothing else could.

Nella was almost there, but so was Robin, practically on her tail. His Zanpakuto materialized in his hand and he whispered the words of Shikai release. They were immediately lost to the winds around him. He dimly took notice of the odd fog covering the ground, and the hollows that surrounded each group of heroes.

Nella landed beside the two teens, surprising them and causing them to freeze.

_Fools!_ He thought. They needed to move, not freeze! He swung his sword forward, Tsume flying off ahead of him.

Nella slashed at them, aiming to dislodge their heads from their necks. What she didn't expect though, was for Robin to suddenly be there, blocking both attacks.

Her right sword was blocked with his own, while the left was fighting against the gauntlet.

Something streaked behind the costumed teens, leaving a thin trail of black in its wake. The three hollows around them screamed as it cut cleanly though their heads, forcing them to disintegrate into nothing.

Tsume was sliding back onto the sword a moment later, clashing against Nella's sword as it blocked the object's journey to Myokatori's hilt.

"Still got some fight left I see." The Arrancar laughed, pushing against Robin. He grunted and pushed back.

"Seems..so." The metal objects screeched slightly against each other.

The battle field had once again paused, giving the heroes a clear look at the small fighter.

Jason swallowed thickly. Small stature, messy black hair...the same voice. It was the kid who had died.

"R-Robin?" Wally choked out.

The smaller grunted out something.

"What?"

"Move! Get away from here!" Robin pushed back against his opponent even more, but it was clear she had the superior strength.

"But we can't just-" Jason started.

"I said move! You'll get slaughtered!" He yelled, never taking his eyes from the pink haired woman.

Now that it was clear what their future occupation would be, the two moved away from the fight.

Or at least, they tried to.

"W-We're stuck!" Wally's eyes were wide in panic.

Robins own eyes narrowed when he realized why. It was the spiritual pressure. It was so heavy in this area that they were being weighed down. And it wasn't just Nella's keeping them in place, it was also his own. But he knew that if he were to relent, she would crush him immediately. Help from the other heroes was also out, seeing as they were each surrounded by hollows.

So now, he too was stuck in the same place, unable to move lest he wished for the teens to visit an early grave.

Nella gave a strong push, forcing his arms down a little, and changed the direction of one of her swords. She slid it up the gauntlet, intent on skimming it past the hand and into the boys chest.

Robin, realizing this, did the only thing he could. As the weapon left the metal glove and began slipping over his hand, he twisted his wrist so that he could grab the sword palm up.

His glare was still locked on the other.

"Brave!" The female laughed, her shrieks of joy echoing through the clearing. "But bravery always comes with a cost, ya know." She flicked the sword forward.

Blood sprayed across Robins face as three fingers flew off.

Robin bit back his screaming pain, only letting few strangled sounds though. The injured hand flew to his chest and his whole body curled slightly inwards. He was now left with only his pointer finger and thumb.

The teens looked in horror at what just happened. The monster in front of them simply laughed louder, watching the kids face twist in agony.

"Robin!" Wally cried out, trying desperately to move. He couldn't. And to his surprise, the air seemed to become even heavier. The wind softly blew around him, slowly working itself into a frenzy. The woman though, she was enjoying the show too much to notice.

"Get it yet brat? That's the price yer heroics cost ya." She rested the bloody sword by her side and pushed a little harder with the other. "Now, after losing all possible use of yer hand _and_ leg." She leaned in. "are you ready to die?"

"No." Robin responded. He looked up, left eye closed from that side of the face being splattered in blood. "Are you?"

He swung his injured hand forward, blood spraying from the amputations and flying in her face. She screamed and reeled back, dropping both weapons to cover her face.

"My eyes!" She screeched. "It's in my eyes!" She desperately rubbed at them, only managing to smear the red liquid further across her face.

She had just started to clear it away when Robin took advantage of the opening. He sprang forward, thrusting Myokatori straight through the bottom right side of her ribcage.

Her eyes widened, green irises stained red staring into the sky and slowly descending to him.

The boy met her gaze, hard eye meeting her shocked ones.

The heroes too, looked on in surprise. Was he...going to kill her?

"Brat. You think this will kill me? I'm an Arrancar! I can live through a simple stab." Her voice was haughty and confident, but slightly shaky. The child suspected she'd never been stabbed before.

She lifted a hand and pointed at the younger. "I'll kill you."

He knew what she planned to do next.

A Cero.

He concentrated his own power.

He would protect. He had to.

The wind behind Wally and Jason shot forward, past them, and towards the two adversaries.

As it passed Robin, a sudden feeling of power exploded form his core, the likes of which he had never felt before. All of the pain and exhaustion left his body for a moment, as the raw energy traveled through him, and into his weapon, his partner.

He knew exactly what to do now.

"Kakyoku Issenmaku." He said evenly. The words carried on the wind, calm and powerful. But behind it, another voice echoed, loud and angry; that of a woman. The teens couldn't help but think it was the wind itself copying the boy.

The words took immediate effect.

Darkness surged out from the sharp side of the blade, exiting through her left and cutting her cleanly and practically in half. The darkness soon turned into featureless birds, screeching, cawing, swirling like a tornado in the air before dispersing in all directions.

Kid Flash and his friends watched in amazement as the birds spread over them, destroying each Hollow that was in their path and flying outwards still.

Robin stared at his opponent. They both noticed as she began to disappear. He looked her square in the eyes .

"Not bad for a greenhorn, huh?" He said civilly.

She looked at him in surprise, before sighing. "Not bad, brat." Her lips tugged into a smirk. "It was an interesting fight, ta say the least."

She was almost gone now.

The woman looked at him seriously. "Don't think this is the last you'll hear of our group, kid. Ya better be ready for when they come." She let out a last, wild cackle, looking at the black shapes in the sky.

And with that, Nella disappeared into the night.

The birds circled back, all hollows having been defeated. But instead of disappearing like Robin had expected, they formed into one large, featureless bird, that shrunk down until it was the size of a small car.

It floated before the boy, bright white eyes staring unblinkingly. The head bent down, as though bowing to the younger, and closed it's eyes. The creature dispersed with the wind.

Robin looked at the recently occupied space in wonder, contemplating what had just occurred.

"Are you fully awake now?" He murmured to himself. He stared sword in his hand, a warm and light weight in his grip. It returned to his neck on silent command.

All of the pain and exhaustion lost the moment before, came back with a vengeance. His hand and leg were seared in agony, the rest of his injuries burning and shrieking in a similar fashion. All of the energy drained from his limbs and he buckled, groaning as gravity took over, sending him groundward.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Robins thin frame, gently holding the boy up. He warily turned his head, spotting ginger hair and bright green eyes. Another person was suddenly in front of him, waving his hand in front of the younger boys face and asking if he was alright. Robin decided not to waste his remaining energy by answering, instead simply closing his eyes.

Jason cursed and looked at wally.

"Is he ok?" The red head asked, holding the boy against his chest.

"Don't know. He won't answer." He took up the kids wrist, checking for a pulse. It was there, sluggish and in the process of weakening, but there. "He's sustained a lot of blood loss and injuries. We need to get him to the E.R. Or the mountain. Somewhere with advanced medical equipment, or he won't make it."

The others had gathered around now, looking at Robin in concern and wonder.

"Is that really...?" Miss martian whispered.

"Impossible. We all know he's dead." Artemis responded.

"But he does look exactly like him..." Tim muttered.

"No way. The kid is what, twelve or thirteen? Dick would be fifteen by now! His body would have matured to some level." Roy reasoned.

"They have the same name..." Wally stated, looking at the kid. Everyone fell silent.

"Look. We can argue later. Right now we have to help him." Damian sighed.

"Miss martian. Can you help somehow?" Kaldur gestured to her.

"I... I don't know. I'm not very good with healing. And it doesn't work as well when the patient has lost so much blood. But, I can try." She stepped forward as Kid Flash readjusted his grip. He carefully slung the uninjured arm around his shoulders, wrapping his own arm around the others back. Robin groaned slightly at the movements, but stayed otherwise still.

"Hold him steady Wally." She said, placing her hand upon the stab wound in his shoulder. She closed her eyes and concentrated. As she focused her powers, she noticed something seemed to be fighting back, rendering her abilities useless.

"Somethings blocking me from healing him." She lifted her hand to his head. "But if I go straight through his mind, then maybe..." She focused again, willing herself into the others mind.

She'd barely gotten a look into Robins conscious before something else was invading _hers. _Black filled her vision and a cold shriek echoed in her ears. White eyes flashed in the darkness, burning with fury, before Robin yelled in pain. He lashed out, hitting her hand away and spraying blood across her uniform. She reeled back as he lifted his hand to his head, only succeeding in smearing more red into the dark locks.

Artemis caught the green skinned woman. "M'gann, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Fine."

"What happened?" Wally looked at the kid in his arms.

"I tried going into his mind, but something blocked m-"

"You _what?_" Everyone's heads snapped towards Robin at the livid hiss. He glared at Miss Martian. "You..tried going...in my _mind?_ What the hell is wrong with you!" He huffed the last part, now trying to catch his breath. At least now he had been brought back to reality. His current reality was him being surrounded by strangers who were trying to invade his mind. Obviously, he had to get away from them.

"Let go of me!" He squirmed, but stilled when the movement brought too much pain. He shook his head when the world went out of focus again, as did his mind. He closed his eyes as his ears tried desperately to filter the noises around him.

"Robin," Miss M started, "I'm sorry, but-"

"Robin!" a new voice yelled. The teens looked over and saw a group of new comers. They all wore similar clothes. Black Japanese-styled robes. They identified the speaker as a woman. A familiar one.

The heroes tensed, unsure of what to do.

"Hand over Robin." The white haired boy, standing at the front of the group commanded, narrowing his eyes at them.

"No way." Jason growled, standing in front of the yellow clad speedster and the boy, his chaotic emotions taking over. After a moment his friends took up similar defensive positions. After all, those guys could be working with the crazy pink-haired chick, right? Especially with the way they glared at the teens.

Wally gently set Robin on the ground, wincing when the child hissed in pain.

The shortest of the other group stepped forward, a frown marring his features. "We have no intention of fighting you." He informed them.

"Well that's good. Because we have no intention of giving him up." Damian responded.

"Hey, we-" The second shortest started, a girl with short black hair, but was interrupted.

"Wow, did you guys see that giant flock of birds? Robin's reiatsu really-" A tall, red-headed man approached the smaller group, but stopped when he sensed the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?" He looked around. "...And where's the brat?"

The shortest gestured towards his friends captors. "Behind them. They think we're enemies."

The red head snorted. "Dumbasses." He turned towards them. "Fork over the kid before we're forced to hurt you."

"Renji!" The dark haired girl shouted. "That's not helping!"

"Fuck you." Jason snarled, staring at 'Renji'.

Said man wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Mouthy one, ain't ya." The careless comment caused a large argument to break out between the two groups. One that lead in circles and got them nowhere, and certainly didn't help the gravely injured bird.

Tension and hostility almost visibly crackled between the two groups.

Hitsugaya growled, knowing that at the rate things were going, his third seat would soon be dead. And he was _not_ about to let that happen. He contemplated flash-stepping behind them and grabbing his friend, but realized that would be difficult with the speedster meta human. In the end, the most likely outcome would be that a fight began. Also meaning, Robin would lose his life.

"All of you! _Shut up!_" He yelled. Everyone immediately silenced themselves. "In case you haven't noticed, while you all are fighting like idiots, Robin is losing more and more blood. He could be _dead_ by now thanks to you." He glared venomously at them all, a cold shiver working it's way up the humans spines as he stared.

"Captain..." A small voice croaked. Heads simultaneously snapped behind to the sound, staring at what they thought was an unconscious body.

Robin, who had become coherent sometime during their argument, felt surprise when he heard Hitsugaya's voice yelling at the idiots in front of him. Of course, he heard the other Shinigami's voices too, but a profound sense of relief entered his system at the others harsh words. Now if only he could get up and walk to his friends... He barely managed to get the words out of his throat, a little blood escaping with it. He vaguely thought that someone should be holding his head up so that he wouldn't choke on the stuff.

Hitsugaya growled at hearing how weak and thin the others voice sounded.

"There!" Matsumoto hissed. "He knows us. Now _please _hand him over so we can-" Her wish was fulfilled as an orange haired man appeared before her, a bloody Robin in his arms.

"What are you all standing around for? We need to get back to the Seireitei." He frowned, purely ignoring the flabbergasted super teens.

"Hey! How'd you-I mean-what the..." Wally stuttered. How had the guy gotten past them? Especially with he himself standing in front of the boy. He was _the_ Kid Flash for heavens sake!

Ichigo looked at him quizzically. "I walked." In truth, he'd flash stepped, but the strange teens didn't need to know that.

Wally gaped, not quite able to accept that the other just _walked_ past him.

A small, sputtering cough and a gasp drew him from his angry and confused thoughts.

"Oh god! Robin!" The long haired woman gasped, rushing up to the injured boy. "Ichigo! Lay him on the ground now! Being held up is just injuring him more." She ordered. Said male looked panicked for a moment, then gently placed the boy where the woman indicated, laying his head in her lap.

Any thought the heroes had of the strangers being their enemy, vanished as they watched her hands shake and her voice waver as she spoke.

The shinigami themselves, were shocked. Unable to get a clear look at Robin before he was hidden from their sight, his injuries only served to send them into a panic, because at this rate, he _was_ going to die.

Seeing the extent of her surrogate brothers injuries, Matsumoto knew they couldn't move him. Too much jostling would only cause more blood loss and worsen his injuries. And if his body sank any further into destruction, he...

"Rukia, you know healing right?"

Rukia rushed next to her fallen friend. "Not much, I haven't been learning for very lo-"

"But you _do_ know some, right? Even a little?" Rangiku's voice took on a lilting panic as blood once again fell from Robins mouth. Rukia nodded grimly and set to work, focusing all of her energy on stabilizing the younger. "Captain, can you cal-"

"I'm already on it." Hitsugaya responded, cell ringing in his ear as he waited to be connected. He stared at his young friend as his patience for the contact headquarters quickly ran out.

After another tense moment of silence, the other line picked up. "Hitsugaya-taichou, what can we-"

"Are Ukitake-taichou or Unohana-taichou present." He cut in.

"Ah, no, Captain, but I can go-" The speaker was once again cut off as a new voiced answered over the phone.

"I'm here, Captain Hitsugaya. Do you need to speak with me?" Ukitake's voice asked him kindly. Toshiro almost sighed in relief. Almost.

"We have a situation. We've been involved in a battle and Robin was injured."

"Injured? How badly?" Hitsugaya was about to answer, when Rukia looked up to him.

"Captain! Please hurry, We're going to lose Robin soon."

Toshiro nodded tensely and went back to his conversation.

"I heard what she said. Is Robin too injured to be sent to the 4th division for treatment?" Jushiro asked. The young captain could faintly hear him moving, most likely towards a door. "And if I may ask, what happened?"

"We can't move him now. He's lost too much blood and used damaging amounts of reiatsu. His body probably won't hold out for the trip, no matter how short. And as for what happened..." He looked back down at the bleeding boy.

"He fought an Arrancar" Ichigo supplied, now next to the captain. "And she was dual wielding." All shinigami looked at him in shock. Renji, who already knew what had transpired, pursed his lips angrily

.

"He really...?" Rangiku whispered, wishing it wasn't true. They had all desperately hoped that he was being protected while they fought, or that maybe, he had escaped.

She could almost feel his chances of survival drop.

Hitsugaya's fist clenched tightly, turning white. "Arrancar..." He whispered. He would gladly hunt the thing down now and kill it, but if what he saw before was correct, Robin already took care of that.

"He fought a what?" Red bird asked in confusion. "Hey, can someone tell us-" He silenced as Aqualad placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

_Let us listen for a moment._ He spoke to the other teens. _I have a feeling that we have stepped into something far more complicated than originally thought__._ The heroes, although displeased, remained silent and nursed their own wounds, watching the display before them.

"Arrancar..." Ukitake breathed out. The young captain could hear the older mans footsteps increase. "Tell me, what are his worst injuries."

Hitsugaya looked over his third seat, trying to look past the blood and to the wounds. "He has multiple stab wounds, three fingers are missing and his right leg is..shredded, mostly. Those seem to be the worst." After taking another look at the heroes, he added "There's also a group of meta-humans here. They were fighting hollows and can see us."

"I see..." There was a pause. Murmuring on the other end indicated that he was having a conversation with someone. Hitsugaya tapped his foot impatiently.

"For now, try to stop the bleeding. Unohana-Taichou and I will be down soon." Toshiro grunted confirmation and hung up.

"Help will arrive soon. For now we need to stem the blood flow." He informed them.

"Already on it." Rukia responded, working on their friends leg while Rangiku held onto his injured hand.

The boy groaned and his eye fluttered closed.

"Robin, honey, you have to stay awake." Desperation leaked into the straw-berry blonds voice. She ran a soothing hand down the side of his face. "Don't you _dare_ close those baby blues." She said sternly. All she got in return was a weak laugh and a mumbled 'Tired.'. "Just wait till the medics get here alright?" They didn't know if the boy had received a concussion, and if so, then sleeping could mean death.

"If you die on your first mission, runt, then I swear I'll hunt ya into the next life." Renji growled half-heartedly.

"That...would be, stupid...how much has..your IQ dropped...since the last time...I saw you?" Robin wheezed out, still managing to look condescending, even in his current state.

"I'll get you back for that one."

"It's a date." Robin smirked, then started coughing and gasping for air.

"Both of you shut it." Rukia ordered. "No more talking Robin. Save your energy."

"mhm..."

"How is he?" Jason asked, moving to stand next to them. "Will...will he make it?"

Hitsugaya subtly glared at the unwanted intruder. "Maybe. Help will be here soon."

Jason glared back. "We can help you know. Miss martian can start healing him."

"Right." Ichigo snorted. "Because it worked out _so well _last time."

"You saw that?" The martian asked, coloring slightly.

"He pretty much screamed. It wasn't all that hard to hear. Nor to see the freak-out he had afterwards."

"Well we can still _try_." Wally insisted.

"No." Hitsugaya growled. "I will _not_-"

"Kids!" Yelled a new voice. All heads turned in its direction.

"Flash?" Wally blurted, surprised. And indeed it was the red clad speedster. On his tail, were the other leagers who were called in for back up. They easily recognized the forms of Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow.

"Way to be late." Damian muttered. "We don't even need you here now." The other teens couldn't help but agree with him.

"Are you all alright?" Superman asked, lighting down beside the Flash, not even noticing the group of Shinigami behind the teens. "Is this Scarecrows gas?" He stared at the multicolored fog, rising to float just above it.

"Yes." Aqualad responded.

"Where are those 'monsters' you guys were fighting?" Green Arrow asked as he, Batman, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter completed the group.

"Defeated." Tim informed tersely.

"By who?" Asked Flash, slightly puzzled.

"Them." Superboy nodded his head in the soul reapers direction.

"Superboy, there's no one there." The older Kent told them. The teens swung their heads around and stared at the sword wielding strangers, who looked on in either irritation or amusement.

"They're right there!" Artemis pointed. "How can you be blind enough to miss them!"

As she pointed, a light appeared behind the Shinigami, one that even the senior heroes could see. What they didn't see however, was the door that appeared inside of it.

The soul reapers looked on in relief as the door slid open, and out stepped Unohana and Ukitake-Taichou, along with three other members of division four, a stretcher carried between two of them.

The newcomers looked over all the heroes with sharp, powerful eyes.

"Ooh boy." Wally muttered.

* * *

><p>Kakyoku Issenmaku = Song of one thousand winds<p>

So, yeah. Chapter. Sorry guys the end of this chapter killed me and then i lost any inspiration.

I think I'll continue, there are still a lot of ideas and fights and interactions i have in mind for this story. But the updates will probably not be frequent.

I want to say thank you and sorry to everyone that's waited for this chapter to come out, I hope it met up to at least a couple expectations!


	12. Bridge

Guess who's back?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

Feel free to contact me if you find something strange or wrong!

Sorry, it's a pretty short chapter this time

* * *

><p>"Unohana-Taichou!" Rangiku called to the newly arrived captains, "Please hurry! He's fading fast!"<p>

The older woman took her calculating gaze from the heroes and quickly approached the injured Shinigami, eyes narrowing at his condition. By this time, Robin had become eerily silent, chest haltingly rising and falling with each hesitant breath. She knelt by the boy, ignoring the blood that began to stain her robes and began a quick check over of his injuries. She nodded to herself and a soft glow formed around her hands.

"Kiraka-san, please go back to the 4th division and have a room ready upon our arrival with all necessary equipment." One of the accompanying division members nodded and disappeared back into the gateway. "Chirian-san, Hanaou-san, set the stretcher here. Be prepared to move swiftly." After the stretcher was placed on the ground next to the captain, she focused solely on healing their youngest member. "I'm going to stabalize him, then we'll transport him back to the Seireitei and have a full session there."

Rangiku nodded, calming slightly. "So he'll be okay then? What about his arm and leg?"

"He _should_ be fine, though we came extremely close, a few minutes more and your team would be one member short." The listeners paled to varying degrees at how close to the wire they were cutting it. "Concerning his appendages, we will either have to call in Orihime-san, or use a dose of Kurotsuchi-Taichou's Hojiku-Zai."

"That's good." Rukia sighed, relaxing as the elder healer laid her hands on top of the boys chest, slowly halting the blood flow. "At least they're salvagable. I don't think he would take well to the missing pieces."

"Make no mistake Rukia-Fukutaichou, Robin-san's life is still very much in danger until I can get him back to the Relief Station and restore his blood supply and repair his damaged arteries." The atmosphere immediately tensed again. Rangiku grabbed her brothers uninjured hand and gripped it tightly, whispering small encouragements to him. He hummed back to her at one point, though made no reactions thereafter.

"He'll be fine. The kid's not one to just roll over and die." Ichigo proclaimed, "He _will_ get better. You hear me Toshiro?" He turned his head towards the captain, who stood facing the heroes, acting as some type of road block or deterrent. Ichigo knew he was one of the most worried, even if he hadn't looked at the raven-haired boy since the healer arrived.

Hitsugaya merely grunted, increasing his glare as one of the junior heroes looked like they might step closer. Like hell he was going to let one of them anywhere _near _his squad member again. He spared a quick look over his shoulder to see the progress of Unohana, and was relieved when the boy seemed to breath a little easier. The captain knew he wouldn't be able to fully relax until his friend was back on his feet and running fully operational again.

Ukitake approached and stood next to his fellow captain. "So what's the situation?" He asked, watching as the meta-humans began to quarrel. "It's been a long time since I've laid eyes on a meta-human, let alone a large group of them like this."

Hitsugaya inclined his head a bit. "That's what I'd like to know. We came upon them while following an odd spiritual presence-we assumed it was hollow. They were fighting and losing badly so we jumped in to do our jobs."

"And they could see hollows?" Jushiro asked, surprised. He'd never heard of a meta-human who could. While they were known for their outlandish powers and abilities, they were notorious for their severely low amount of spiritual pressure.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with this gas" He gestured to the ground, "I'll give the full details in the report, but for now we need to figure out what to do about them." They both looked to the heroes. "There's something strange about them; They claim to know Robin. Or at least, seem very familiar and protective of him."

"That is strange..." Ukitake paused and thought for a moment. "I don't suppose we can just erase their memories, can we."

"Not when they can see us. Besides, I have a feeling they'd figure out some of what happened when their memories suddenly took a turn for the stupid, like they usually do when we use that method."

"Ah, you're probably right." The older male sighed. "We might just have to talk to them and go from there"

"That's what I was thinking, though as long as they're kept away from my third seat, I can't say I particularly care what they do. But it looks like we'll have to wait for them to finish." Hitsugaya scratched the back of his head, watching the heroes argue. Maybe they would get lucky and the more experienced heroes would force their proteges to leave; Though something told him they would be seeing the brats for some time yet.

-0-0-0-

The heroes had all paused when a light appeared in front of them, easily outshining the surrounding lights and capturing their attention. Only when it dimmed and went out did they begin speaking.

"What was that?" Superman asked, floating closer to the teens, as though to spring in front of them should something attack. The teens, noticing this, took a not-so discreet step away from him.

"It appears to be..a door?" Aqualad answered, looking at the paper and wood.

"I think it's called a Shoji." Tim supplied, studying the door from afar.

"The fuck's a Shoji?" Jason snorted, his sneer flitting between the senior heroes and pale boy who glared frostily at them.

"I think it's a type of Japanese door made out of paper with a wooden frame." Damian clarified. He paused thoughtfully.

"You know what, I don't even give shit. How can you _not_ see these people! Seriously! There are even more now!" Jason aggrieved, gesturing widely to the Shinigami. "I mean _come on!_"

"All we can see is a group of tattered heroes in the middle of a destroyed warehouse district." Black canary said, trying to placate the boy, "Why don't you explain to us what happened, from the beginning?"

Damian stepped forward. "We came here to visit Robin's warehouse-" They noticed with satisfaction how Superman, Green Arrow and the Flash flinched slightly at the name, "-and to find and capture Scarecrow. Well, Obviously we found him. We confronted the man and he released some strange gas."

"Did _all_ of you breath it in?"

"Yes." His son answered. He continued speaking in a tone that suggested many years experience of oral reports. "After that we began fighting strange monsters of various sizes, though we couldn't see any of them clearly, just a vague outline and blurred inside." He paused briefly. "At one point a child was knocked into the fray and crushed by one of the creatures. We could not save him." The senior heroes stiffened, shock coming over their features, a few of them gasped. Batman simply tensed and motioned for his son to continue. "Eventually this gas swept out of the warehouse." He gestured both to the ground and the lone building. "And yes, we did breath it in. The monsters then became clear to us; they were rather skeletal and large with one hole per chest. The fight continued and we were separated into pairs." He motioned with his head for Jason to take over.

"At the end, Wally and I were surrounded by three of the monsters and this weird chic with green hair-"

"Weird how?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"She looked human, but she had a piece of the bone mask on her face, like there other monsters only broken, and a hole in her chest. Anyway, She tried to decapitate us. Would have too, if the kid hadn't stepped in." At the heroes quizzical looks, he continued "It was the same kid that was crushed. I don't know how, but he was protecting us. He killed her and the remaining monsters."

"Where is the child now?" Superman asked.

At this point wally gave an exaggerated gesture and pointed in the direction of the Shinigami. "He is there. _Right there._ And he is _bleeding to death._ But I guess you just can't see him!"

Flash reached forward for his nephew, who moved back, glaring. "Kid, I'm sorry but we really can't see-"

"Why don't you guys just breath the gas?" Artemis said, as though it were the obvious solution.

"We will not." Batman rejected. "Who knows what kind of chemicals are in it. We need to get you back to the mountain and run some tests." He began to take a vial out of one of his belt compartments.

"Not until you see them!" Tim ground out. "Not until you see him!"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving until we prove to that we're right."

"Just breathe the freaking gas." Jason commanded.

"Why is it so important that we see them, especially this child?" Black Canary asked, watching them critically.

"Well besides the fact that they saved our necks-" Aqualad began, though he was interrupted by Superboy.

"Because it's Robin!" He roared, fury rising in his throat.

Everyone stilled, as though time had frozen for them. It was a precious minute of silence that followed Conners comment.

"Not possible." Clark Kent dismissed, eyes turning to stone. Chaos erupted as the heroes all began to argue, yelling and cursing over each other, trying to be heard and make the other side _believe_ what they were saying. Only Batman, Martian Manhunter, Aqualad, and Crow were standing silent. Robin's name was something of a trigger for both groups, and claiming that he was alive only pried open the locked, rusted door of the past.

Damian watched his father, recognized the little ways in which he twitched and tensed. The man may not be yelling, but he was angry, staring at the smoke and mind going a thousand miles a minute. He wondered how close the dark knight was to simply stooping down and inhaling the foul substance out of desperation..

Superman landed on the ground with a loud thud, causing the cement to crack slightly and the teens to pause.

"Look." The Flash sighed. "We'll take some samples with us, we'll test them. If they're safe we'll come back, investigate and find the people who helped you And we'll meet this Robin look-alike. Is that ok with you?"

"No!" Wally shouted, "They're trying to leave! If we lose them now we'll probably never find them again!" The tensions in the air rose, the heroes refusing to move and let the others win.

"Excuse me." A new voice interrupted, causing the heroes to turn back towards the shinigami. "But I believe we need to talk." It was the young, white haired boy who had been glaring at them, though for some reason he was dressed entirely differently, only the teal scarf remaining of his old uniform.

The older heroes moved forward tensely, surprised and thrown off guard from the boys sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, surprised at the slight glare he got in return.

"Wait-wait. You can see him?" Roy gaped, looking between their mentors and the boy.

"Yes. Though I have no idea where he came from. Why?"

"He's one of them!" Jason said, "One of the people you couldn't see a second ago!"

"I Don't know how we'd miss a kid with bright white hair." Green Arrow countered.

"Please," The kid scoffed, sneering at them. "I'm older than all of you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get done with this _before_ my subordinate bleeds to death. The others will be here shortly."

The heroes just stared at him in absolute confusion.

-0-0-0-

The shinigami had been processing the report given by one of the tallest teens, giving a short explanation of what happened before everything dissolved into chaos. Hitsugaya stared at them, his arms folded contemplatively as he glanced over to the lone warehouse he had fought in. His eyes narrowed slightly as they returned to their previous targets.

"Is something wrong, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Ukitake asked.

"Possibly. You were listening to that report, weren't you?" He continued when the other nodded, "I was fighting in that warehouse earlier with an Arrancar."

"Another one?"

"Yes, but he got away. Anyway, there was another person in there, One that looked very much like a scarecrow."

"You think it's their villain?"

"He would certainly fit the image; He also seemed to exert some familiarity of the meta-humans when he spoke of them."

"So that would mean our bad guys are working together." Jushiro concluded.

"Unfortunately." Toshiro sighed. "So what do we do about it?"

Ukitake thought for a moment, "I'll call the Sou-Taichou. Can you grab your gigai and talk to them? Find out if they're really connected like you suspect."

"And if they aren't?"

"Lead them away from here, give us enough time to get everyone in the gate without some one following us in."

"If they are?"

"Then we have a long night ahead of ourselves." The 13th Division captain pulled out his cell phone and put it to his ear, walking a little more towards their fellow Shinigami. "I'll send some of the others after you in a moment."

Hitsugaya nodded and flash-stepped to his thankfully untouched gigai. He jumped into it and rolled his shoulders and neck after taking control. He stood on the roofs and watched the skyline for a minute, making sure there were no hollows approaching. He sighed when the meta-human in red and blue landed harshly on the ground, and shunpoed back over. When he realized the no one was going to notice him on their own, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me."

The following conversation began to cement his dislike of the heroes, especially the man in green who called him a kid.

"Please," He scoffed, sneering at them. "I'm older than all of you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get done with this _before_ my subordinate bleeds to death. The others will be here shortly."

Confusion met the captains statement, though one man stepped forward, the lenses of his mask narrowed dangerously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hitsugaya." He revealed. A full introduction wouldn't happen until he knew whether or not it was needed. There was something about this man that made him cautious. Something that told him not to reveal anything important. "And you are?"

"Batman." What a strange name. At least his costume fit the part.

"Am I to assume you're the leader of this group?" The only response was a slight inclination of the others head. Hitsugaya decided to assume that was a yes. They both stood silently, sizing the other up.

"Captain!" Rukia called out behind him, "We're going to get our gigais. We'll be back in a minute." Toshiro grunted as the members of his team dashed by, unnoticed by the humans, leaving Robin in Unohana's care. Though one of the green-skinned meta-humans, the man, followed the movements of the leaving shinigami, sensing them perhaps.

"How long have you been here?" Batman finally asked, the others gathering behind him.

"Before I answer anything, I have one question. Have you seen a man dressed like a scarecrow recently? Noose around the neck, strange walk, scratchy voice?" If they said no, he would assume that their bad guys weren't connected, and lead them away.

"That's Scarecrow!" Megan called out, continuing when Toshiro turned his eyes her away. "He was the villain that we followed to Japan, but we lost him in the first gas explosion."

_Damn. _Hitsugaya thought. His expression darkened, puzzling the heroes further. "Well then it seems we have a problem."

"And that is?" Superman asked, now standing beside Batman.

"Our adversaries are working together." Hitsugaya said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Hojiku-Zai: A serum that can regrow lost body parts.<p>

Alright guys, the next chapter is almost done, sorry if this one sucked a lot.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have a feeling I'm about to get in big trouble with a certain situation with my parents, so we'll see how it goes.

**Also! For those who haven't seen yet, I have another story up called BP Short Stories. It is a collection of shorts and drabbles from the Bleached Past universe. Check it out if you want!**


	13. Meeting Part 1

Yes, tada, surprise, I have appeared once again, much to your probable frustration. The meeting part of this chapter. oh _man_ did this one fight me. But I won!

Kind of. At least it's my longest chapter yet. So enjoy! (hopefully)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, both shows and comics belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"They're what?!" Wally gaped.<p>

"Please," The captain grimaced, "Tell me at least a few of you have realized by now." He felt marginally better when various heads of the younger group nodded in the crowd.

"Of course." Kaldur spoke up. "But we are still unclear about what exactly happened. As far as I am aware, Scarecrow has never used a gas like this." He paused. "What exactly is going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Rukia said, suddenly appearing next to the captain. The heroes startled as two others seemed to pop into existence with her.

"What the-How-how did you get there?!" The flash stammered.

"That's not important right now. What matters is that we're sitting ducks out here if the Arrancar or hollows decide to come back. We need to get somewhere safe and trade information." Hitsugaya told them.

"Okay, wait just a minute!" Green Arrow pushed his way to the front. "Just how long have you all been here! How come we haven't been able to see you?"

"We've been here the entire time." Rangiku answered. "You just couldn't see us."

"It is true." Martian Manhunter spoke. The gathering turned towards him. "I've been sensing a strange presence since we got here, but it has only recently gotten stronger." He looked passed the Shinigami. "There are more of you."

"Yes." The blonde nodded, relieved that at least one adult had some sense.

"Then why can't we see you?" Black Canary asked.

"Normal humans rarely have the ability to see us; and before you say anything, it's almost unheard of for a meta-human to be able to see us. Whatever this gas is, it seems to have unlocked your latent ability to see the dead." Hitsugaya explained. He was, admittedly, a little satisfied at their flabbergasted visages. Even the man-bat looked surprised.

"The...dead?"

"Well what'd ya think we were? Fairies?" Renji scoffed, smirking at their evident shock.

"Let me get this straight," Superman paused, looking at them with disbelief. "You're all...dead?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya confirmed. He resisted the urge to impatiently tap his foot.

"Then how can _we_ see you?" Batman asked, referring to the adults.

"We are in fake bodies. Don't even start Kurosaki." Said redhead closed his mouth, about to object and say that his body was _very real._ Though thankfully, it was still at his house. He ignored the elder heroes slightly puzzled looks, since to them it seemed as though he were talking to the air.

"If you really are the spirits of the dead, why are you here?" The dark knight continued.

"We are called Shinigami, who are part of the Gotei 13 and our job is to protect the spirits of the dead. We come to the human realm in order to help souls who haven't passed on to do so, and protect them from monsters called Hollows, who eat spirits." He explained. Ukitake snapped his phone shut and walked up to his fellow captain, whispering in his ear.

"The Sou-taichou wishes for the heroes to be brought in. A meeting is being called for all captains and vice-captains."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright." He turned back towards the heroes. "I suppose a proper introduction is in order. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, 10th Division Captain of the Gotei 13." He reintroduced. "Behind me are my Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, and the Lieutenants of the 6th and 13th divisions, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, respectively."

Batman nodded and seemed about to introduce the others when Kid Flash intervened.

"What's Robin?"

"Excuse me?" The young captain asked, eyes narrowing.

"What's Robin's Ranking? Does he have one?" The boy insisted, pushing to the front.

"...He is my third seat." A tense silence settled over the groups, one side seeing more and more of the possibility of Robin actually being Richard Grayson, while the other waited for Hitsugaya to speak. A shrill noise rang out, surprising everyone as the Shinigami pulled phones out of their pockets and flipped them open.

"Unohana!" Toshiro called back, "Is he ready to be moved yet?"

"Very carefully, but yes." She responded. By this time, Robin had succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Good. Because we've got company. Get him through the Senkaimon. Kurosaki, you go with them. We'll handle things here. Take the meta-humans with you."

"What? No way! I'm not leaving when-" The substitute began to protest.

"No,You're injured! Make sure everyone gets through that gate and follow them. We'll see you in the meeting." When it looked like the boy would still protest, Hitsugaya pulled out the dirty tactics. "Make sure Robin gets there safely." Even though the boy was being transported by captains, Hitsugaya knew the substitute would be paranoid enough that something could go wrong.

"...Tch." Ichigo turned towards the door, scowling. "Fine."

When the heroes still hadn't moved, Hitsugaya glared. "Are you going to follow him or what?"

"Will we find out what's going on?" Crow stepped forward, asking.

"If everything goes well, yes."

"Can we talk to Robin?" Tim continued, already heading for the gate.

"Just go!" The captain hissed. As the junior heroes began to move forward, their seniors spoke up.

"No one's going anywhere, especially when we still can't see them!" Superman decided, grabbing Conner's shoulder.

"Oh for the love of-screw it!" Wally yelled, throwing his hands up and abandoning his place at the front of the pack. In the blink of an eye he was limp-running circles around the senior heroes, stirring up the fog which had just begun to dissipate. The senior heroes yelled as they were caught in the whirlwind, coughing on the gas as it coalesced around them. After making sure they each had a good lungful, he made a B-line for the Senkaimon, seeking a quick escape from the no doubt furious mentors, but was stopped by Ichigo's hand on his shoulder, whom nodded in Unohana's direction.

"Let them get through first. They need a clear path for the relief station." Wally could only nod mutely as he caught sight again of the injured boy.

Chaos erupted around them as the angry heroes escaped the whirlwind, and multiple tears opened in the sky, announcing the arrival of the Hollows.

"Kid, what the hell were you-"

"No time!" Renji interrupted Flash, "Get through the gate!" The shinigami abandoned their Gigais and jumped behind the heroes, already prepared to take down the monsters. When the elder meta's simply looked on at the approaching monsters, shocked as they slowly became visible, Hitsugaya released a wave of freezing reiatsu, just enough to send all the stragglers stumbling forward. When it looked like they would still try to turn back and-Kami forbid-try to _help_, they suddenly seemed to be quite taken with the gate, and quickly passed through without little incident.

Unbeknownst to Hitsugaya, the only reason they moved through without complaint was because Batman caught sight of the injured Robin as he was moved through the gate. That, more than anything, convinced him to move. And when Batman moves, others have a tendency to follow.

The captain sighed when the gate closed, leaving only the four Shinigami in the clearing of Hollows.

"Let's get this over with."

-0-0-0-

To say the heroes were surprised when they exited the gate and found themselves in a long, dark passage lit only by the path at their feet, would be an understatement. Not that they were sure what to expect anyway, since they'd mostly only followed with the determination not to lose sight of Robin.

"Please keep moving," A man with long white hair said, turning to them. "Our path will not last forever, and we cannot afford to pause for long." He continued forward, and the heroes followed cautiously. Batman moved to the front of their group, intent on speaking with the man. He heard Kid Flash whisper-hiss an "I told you they were real!" to his uncle, who jabbed the boy in his ribs. Batman silently tread to the others side, thousands of questions already spinning through his mind. All of which he _would_ get answers for.

Silence reigned for a moment as he decided which to ask first.

"I apologize, you must be confused." The other began, "But I''m going to have to ask that most of your questions wait. They will be answered, I assure you, and a meeting has already been called to clear any confusion on both sides." When Batman nodded he continued, "My name is Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the 13th Division. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Batman, co-founder of the Justice league." He narrowed his eyes at Ukitake. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Soul Society, though I suppose you you could call it the spirit world. It is the resting place for dead souls. More specifically we are entering the Seireitei, head quarters of the Gotei 13." His voice rose near the end, already knowing the other heroes were listening and deciding to address all of them.

"Will we still be alive once we enter?" Batman asked sharply. If going to the Soul Society meant dying, he was turning this party right back around, monsters and villains be damned. Though a small voice in the back of his head spoke up, _'will you leave Dick again?'_ He aptly tried to ignore the sting in his chest. The boy may look like his lost son, but what were really the chances of it being true?

A small chuckle broke through his thoughts. "No need to worry, you are all very much alive, and shall remain as such throughout your stay." He assured.

A couple sighs of relief could be heard in the background, while Batman simply nodded and contemplated what to ask next. While there were certainly more important questions that _could_ be asked, the presence of the boy on the stretcher nagged at his senses. From what Young Justice had been saying, the boy was in fact their Robin, simply by looks alone. Add that to the recent information that they were in the company of the dead, and the likeliness grew even more, and, assuming that the dead no longer aged by the claim Hitsugaya (who looked like a child) had made about being older than them, it would make sense that he still looked to be fourteen instead of sixteen. His mind began a war with itself, Bruce Wayne, the father, demanded to know more, to chase his child down and never let go, while Batman, though feeling the fathers pain, argued that the case came first.

Damian stepped up to them, back straight and head high, just how his father taught. "How long has Robin been with you? How long has he been dead?" The question was key, the deciding factor to the mystery, and Batman could practically see the thoughts and hopes flickering through his eldest sons stony face.

"Robin?" Ukitake repeated, surprised by the sudden change in subject. He hummed thoughtfully, "Well, souls can take different amounts of time to reach the Seireitei after their deaths, so he could have already been _dead_ for years. But I would say he's been with us about two years now? He's scaled the ranks so quickly, quite a feat you know."

The heroes though, almost didn't hear the man's last sentence, so shocked were they at the concrete _proof_ that it _had_ to be their Robin, who had died _two years ago_. All the pieces fell into place like some screwed up puzzle that screamed of second chances and the hope of being forgiven. Bruce had to resist the sudden, violent urge to run and grab his son, take him away and bring him back _home_. From the corner of his eye, he could already see Jason twitch forward, but gave a small signal for him to stay with the group. Another signal and the Martians had telepathic communication up and running, along with the chaotic thoughts of his allies.

He sent a stern vibe through the connection, urging them to quiet, which they reluctantly did.

"_It really is Dick."_ Miss Martian breathed out in wonder.

"_I say we take 'im and run."_ Jason urged. There was a small chorus of agreement.

"_Maybe, once we explain who he is, they'll let him come home?" _Megan ventured hopefully.

"_Not likely. Did you see how they reacted to us before? Especially that white haired kid, they were pretty protective of him. I doubt they'd give him up so easily."_ Roy grunted, "_Besides, whether we like it or not, he's still dead. We don't know if he could come back with us."_

"_There is also the problem of his memory."_ Kaldur added.

"Could I ask why you seem so interested in the boy?" Jushiro interrupted, watching with slight confusion as the heroes gestured and looked strangely at one another, even though no one was speaking.

"There's something we'd like to discuss with you in the meeting." Was Batman's only reply. The captain looked at him oddly, but nodded none the less.

"_But Batman-"_

"_No. Wait for the meeting."_ He said with finality, challenging anyone to speak further.

A light appeared in front of the group. A woman at the front announced their arrival.

"We are approaching the gate, please stay close and do not wonder off."

A mental order went out to be prepared as they passed through the gate and entered the Seireitei.

The heroes (though mostly the junior ones) looked around in wonder at the new world while shielding their eyes from the sudden light of day. People in black uniforms passed two and fro, barely sparing the heroes a glance. The day was clear and shined down on the Japanese buildings, and they noticed a strange sense of power seemed to litter the air itself. The polished green floor reflected under their feet as they crossed the large, open space. The giant gate behind them was slowly closed by another squad of Shinigami.

They had neared the end of the clearing when the tallest woman Shinigami stopped, turning to scrutinize them. She motioned for the two with the stretcher and Robin to continue walking. "Get him to the prep room as quickly as you can and set him up for the procedure. I will join you in a moment."

"I believe a quick stop at the relief station is in order for some of you." She continued.

Ukitake frowned. "But we have to get to the-"

"The meeting can wait for a moment. It wouldn't do to have our guests fainting from blood loss in the middle of such an important talk, now would it? Besides, we must wait for Hitsugaya-taichou and the Lieutenants before it can begin." Juushiro quelled under her sharp gaze. Young justice looked at their injuries, most having already stopped bleeding.

"Ah, well, yes. I suppose you're right. I'll just go inform the others." He turned to the heroes and nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." The man walked ahead and disappeared around the corner.

It was a quiet walk to the fourth division, though the tattered group made quite a spectacle for the passing Shinigami. Their whispers and wondering theories were the only sounds besides the shuffle of feet.

Inside the relief station, they were taken to one large room (since the heroes refused to be separated) and approached by some of the wimpiest Shinigami they had seen so far. Unohana left after making sure they were being taken care of, hopefully to tend to the injured Robin. The redhead, Kurosaki, Damian murmured, opted to stay and watch them, and was helped by a skittish young man.

It took about thirty minutes until they were all mostly healed. Apparently Shinigami preferred to let bodies heal on their own, so only the worst of the injuries and pain was taken, things that would get in the way of their duties.

"You guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the door frame. His face seemed to be stuck in a perpetual scowl. The heroes nodded, and were about to head out when a feminine voice called out to them.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A girl-a beautiful one at that, ran up to them, her long, sunset hair trailing in her wake. Unlike everyone else, she did not wear the Shinigami uniform, and instead sported a thin sweater and a long, patterned skirt.

"Oh, Orihime." He greeted back, expression softening slightly. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was called in by Isane-san!" She happily responded, then leaned up and whispered something in his ear. The boy looked greatly relieved when she finished, even managing to smile and thank her.

Wally meanwhile, gave an almost silent whistle. "She's _hot_." He was quickly jabbed in the ribs by Artemis, who growled and tugged on his ear.

"What was that Kid Flirt?" She hissed.

"N-nothin' babe! I swear!" They hadn't quite beaten out his vocal appreciation of other girls, nor his habit to flirt, but they were working on it.

"That's what I thought." Jason and a few others snickered.

"Are you coming to the meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"Mhm! Chad and Ishida-kun too! But they're already there." She quietly clapped her hands together.

"Strange, they don't usually invite anyone other than captains and vice-captains to meetings."

"Well I think they wanted a couple more living people there? The Soul Society is pretty behind on the times after all. They probably thought we could work as translators or something?" That was a highly unlikely scenario, but it was a theory at least.

"Wait," The Flash spoke up, "You're a living person? Not dead?"

Orihime turned to him and smiled. "Yes. Kurosaki-kun too!"

The heroes stared at the Shinigami in confusion.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"I thought Shinigami were dead spirits?"

"I'm a special case." Was his only response, shrugging. "We should get to the meeting." He turned and began walking away, motioning for them to follow.

"He doesn't seem to like us very much." Miss Martian murmured.

"I wouldn't either, if some strangers almost got my friend killed and then refused to give him back." Zatanna responded, trying to look at it from his perspective. She received a few irritated grumbles for her thoughts.

The walk to the meeting was silent, the heroes mostly trying to memorize the path should an escape be needed. Honestly, the teens were mostly exhausted and wanted to get the talking over with, but they had a lot of questions too, and planned to see them all answered. Especially the ones about Robin.

They approached a large pair of doors, which Ichigo pushed open as though they were nothing, to reveal a large room. Inside the room were four neat lines of people, the inner two rows wearing similar white coats over their Shinigami Uniforms, while the outer line had nothing. The empty line between the rows led straight to a chair where an incredibly old looking man with a long, white beard sat. Two more men stood nearer to the entrance, a little to the side, both wearing regular human clothes. As the doors opened, all heads turned towards the newcomers. They noted that Hitsugaya and company had already returned, and a few were glaring from their spots in line, though their condition looked no worse for ware than when they were last seen.

The sheer amount of power that radiated through the room, suppressed as it may be, still put the heroes on edge, causing a ripple of, not fear, exactly, but_ something_ to travel up their spines.

"Guests" The old man spoke, power thrumming lowly in his voice. "Step forward."

The heroes did so, Batman and the other league members taking the front, while the young adults spread neatly behind. They stopped at the beginning of the shinigami rows, and spread out, creating something of a half-circle. Orihime approached the two men at the side, while Ichigo shrugged and stood at the end of the captains line. The old man seemed to have no objections to their formation, and moved ahead.

"I am Yamamoto Genryusai, Head-Captain of the Gotei 13. These are the Captains and Vice-Captains of the 13 Court guard Squad. I have called you here today in order to discuss a very...peculiar, situation."

Batman nodded, deciding to act as the current spokesperson for their group. "We have some questions of our own that would like to be discussed before the meetings end." He spoke, voice emotionless.

The Head-Captain nodded. "Have you already been informed of the premise of the Gotei 13?" He asked.

"To an extent, yes. Though I would appreciate a more thorough run-through of exactly _who_ and_ what_ you are."

He listened carefully as the old man gave them a quick run-down of what their organization was, including it's structure and main focuses, committing it to memory for a new record in the Batcave. He still found himself mildly surprised that he was, in fact, in the presence of the dead, though apparently not everyone traveled to the 'Soul Society' after their deaths.

He found himself mildly appalled after learning exactly _what_ a Hollow was.

"If you have any further questions on this subject, you can approach the captains after the meeting is finished." Yamamoto ended, watching the heroes for their reactions.

Batman nodded, and sent a hard look at the leader. "I assume you are already aware of our existence?" He responded, displeased at the thought of already being a known variable by a previously unknown organization, dead status be damned.

The commander nodded, moving on. "Now onto our main topic," He rumbled out, "It seems this 'Scarecrow', a previous enemy of yours, has come into league with the beings of our realm, specifically the Arrancar and their unknown master." He started, having already received a report on the mission. "And through collaboration have begun making Hollows visible to humans. Have you any idea how this is possible?"

"Scarecrow usually fights through a series of gases and poisons that confuse and debilitate the senses into chaos, causing hallucinations of an incredibly strong and violent nature, which prey upon the victims worst fears and nightmares, often driving them to insanity. The effects of the gas cause the victim to either kill themselves or die from its poisonous effects." Batman informed them.

Various members of the Gotei 13 couldn't help but wince at the explanation, trying not to imagine facing such a situation.

The old man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Do you suppose it would be possible for him to create a gas that solidifies Hollows to the human senses?"

"It's entirely possible." The bat responded. The commander contemplated his words for a moment, causing a heavy silence to blanket over the area.

"What exactly had your team been doing before the attack?" He asked.

Damian quickly stepped up, ignoring his fathers warning glance. "We had been tracking Scarecrow after his escape from Arkham Asylum. We chased him from Gotham to the warehouse district of Karakura."

"Was the villain of such importance that you had to send such a large team?" He asked, finding it strange to send so many after one man.

"No. Not usually. We were also...visiting a friends grave." Damian finished, somewhat hesitantly. The warehouse wasn't Robins grave, exactly, but he wouldn't tell them the full story on that. At least, not right now.

Yamamoto ceased his questioning, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"What was your team doing before they entered the fight?" Batman responded in kind.

After receiving a nod from Yamamoto, Hitsugaya stepped forward. "We had been deployed earlier that day to investigate hollow sightings in Karakura. It seems the town was a testing ground for the gas, though it seemed to be in much more diluted form, since it was colorless and didn't cause full visibility. At first we had simply thought it to be out-of-season fog."

Before he could continue, Tim stepped up beside his brother, catching the halls attention.

"That's actually similar to something that's been happening in Gotham." He reported.

"What?"

"Batman, don't you remember all those reports and rumors going around about monsters in the city? And the overabundance of fog going around? We'd just written it up to being leftover effects of Scarecrows last attack, but what if he'd been experimenting in Gotham before Karakura town?" He asked, looking at his father.

"Wait!" Kid Flash called out, running forward, "I've been hearing about the same stuff happening in happy harbor whenever we visit the town! It's really starting to freak the locals out."

"Happy Harbor.." Batman murmured, unsettled at the prospect of enemies being so close to the mountain.

"Do you know about any other towns with similar reports?" The commander asked, and nodded to himself when the reply was a negative. "Then it seems we have no choice but to assign a team to investigate these two cities, seeing what little information we have to act on." He decided.

"Whoa, whoa, no one's allowed in Gotham but us." Jason motioned towards the rest of his family, not at all liking the idea of working with the Shinigami. He ignored the looks from them for disrespectfully addressing their 'great leader'.

"Well you'll just have to make an exception this time, youngun'." The commander responded with narrowed eyes, "unless of course, you're actually a Soul Reaper and know how to safely destroy the beasts?" When Jason's only response was an intense glower, he continued. "Then it's settled, we'll send a team to-"

"You can't just decide that for yourselves-" Damian started with a growl, but was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Batman said, then raised his voice so the entire hall could hear. "We'll allow it, _for now_. They'll just have to stay at the mountain with the rest of the team." He gave a hard look towards the old man, ignoring the agitated grumbles from some of the team.

"I'd like for you and your older colleagues to stay after the meeting to discuss specifics, since it appears the children are becoming...restless." Yamamoto decided, motioning with his cane to the younger heroes who immediately, and loudly, let their protests be known. Despite the fact that they were tired and sore, and still nursing some injuries, not to mention emotionally imbalanced, they were still prepared to stay for the full session. And it only pissed them off more to be called _children_. It was worse than Sidekick at this point.

They were quickly silenced however, when Batman sent his famous glare their way.

"I agree." And as the teens brought their objections to voice, he spoke louder. "Now if that's all, we still have one topic to discuss" The heroes immediately silenced, anticipation coming over their features.

The shinigami looked on in confusion at the sudden display of interest.

"And that would be?" Their leader asked.

"Robin."

Silence echoed around the hall, before a cold voice snapped out, "Just_ what_ is your obsession with my third seat?" Attention was quickly turned towards the agitated captain. "You've been acting overly familiar with him since the moment you got your hands on him, which, may I remind you, almost _killed him_."

"We didn't mean to!" Artemis hissed back, "It's just-we were-we were surprised and panicked a little."

"Why would you panic after meeting him for the first time?" Juushiro asked, the current topic of conversation making little to no sense to him and the other soul reapers.

"Because it's not our first time meeting him!" Wally responded, his thoughts scattering in too many directions too quickly. "And after everything that happened, after he died, we-we didn't think we'd ever see him again..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling a little lost as memories of the past were brought to the surface.

"...Wherever this conversation is going, I believe you should start from the beginning." The commander stated, watching them expectantly.

Damian quickly stepped up, cutting off the other heroes. "Our friend Robin died two years ago in the line of duty. Today we met a boy named Robin who's been in the Soul Society for two years. Everything about him matches our friend, down to the voice, eye color, and the scars, not to mention the fact that they both share the status of being _dead._" He finished, "It can't be a coincidence."

"Perhaps not." Yamamoto allowed, "But have you any proof? You've just placed yourselves in a very precarious situation. We have no reason to believe what you say other than your claims and knee-jerk reactions during this disaster of a mission."

The heroes stared at him in disbelief. He wanted proof? Where were they supposed to get proof of his existence, from out of their asses? It wasn't as though they carried pictures with their supplies; all they had now were memories of the boy.

Memories..." Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian trilled, jumping into the air. "Memories! With your help we can show them memories!" She smiled. The older martian gave a small smile in return and floated to her side in front of the group.

"My uncle and I," She explained to their confused audience, "We can use our powers to tap into some ones mind and show you our memories of Robin. Would that be proof enough for you?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I will allow it. Whether or not it is sufficient is yet to be seen." He responded.

"Close enough for me!" Wally cheered, running up to the Martians. "I volunteer! Me!" The two aliens nodded, much to the chagrin of Jason and a few others, who'd been about to volunteer themselves.

"Well aren't you eager." Renji scoffed quietly, though apparently loud enough for the speedster to hear.

"Of course," The redhead glared, "He's my best friend. I have a lot of memories of the kid." He tapped his head as if to say 'see?'. "That ok with you Miss M?"

"Of course." She nodded, then linked hands with her uncle as they both lightly placed their fingers against the redheads temple. "Now concentrate on a memory and we'll project it." Wally made a noise of affirmation as a green glow emitted from both Martians eyes.

The environment flickered around the congregation, causing the Shinigami to tense and instinctively reach for their weapons. As it stabilized into what looked like a forest, a voice rang out.

"Please don't panic! None of this is real, we're just getting a 360 degree view of the memory." She informed them. The shinigami looked around for a moment, intrigued since there was no indication of the original hall. The projection was indeed _very_ realistic.

As the memory began, figures swept through the trees, and they barely caught sight of a black and yellow cape crashing through the canopy, before the scene suddenly flickered and changed to the inside of an airborne ship occupied by a group of teens, then the streets of a dark city during a fight, two male teens inside an ice cream parlor, a group chasing down a hulking figure, two boys laughing themselves into a fit on a green couch, a group of teens grappling over breakfast.

The scenes whirled by with increasing speed, barely allowing a glimpse to be caught before moving on.

_/"C'mon Kid Dork!"/_

The group of teens fighting over a holographic ring, a cackling laugh in the darkness-

_/"Smooth move,Wallman."/_

Three teens fighting a robot in a gymnasium, two teens fighting aliens while the ship exploded around them-

/_"Sorry, KF"/_

A dim warehouse, a scream echoes around them-

Wally gave a surprised yelp as the projection abruptly cut off, rubbing his forehead where the female archer knocked him.

"She told you _one_ memory Kid Flash, not _one hundred." _She reprimanded, hands on hips.

"Sorry babe," He said sheepishly, rubbing his neck as the Martians pulled back. "Mind runs a mile a minute 'n all that. Sorry guys."

Artemis just sighed and turned to face her green-skinned colleagues. "Look, we all know his concentration is crap. You may as well just use me and we can show them some stuff from the Homefront incident. Since it was mostly just me and Robin, it puts the spotlight on him the pretty much the entire time." At Megan's nod, she turned towards their audience. "Is it alright that we give it another shot?"

The Shinigami, who had been contemplating the snippets of memories, and the admittedly _very_ familiar voice once they gained back their equilibrium, looked towards their leader.

"Continue." He responded, admittedly intrigued by the Martians ability.

Megan and her uncle repeated the process as they had with the speedster, and the setting came on quickly, changing the room into a dim alley during the evening. They watched as Artemis walked down, stopping at a debilitated phone booth. Her image gasped in surprise as a figure walked out from behind her with a greeting. The Shinigami took in his appearance, which looked admittedly like their Robin, sans the eye scar. He wore a tight, form-fitting suit in contrast to the traditional Soul Reaper garb, with short sleeves and extended gloves. A black and yellow cape hung from his shoulders along with a domino mask on his face that shifted with every expression he made. An 'R' sat proudly above his heart. Throughout the exchange, he kept a knowing smirk on his features.

_/"I'm, uh, here to see my cousin! She was in the state spelling bee. Here. In Gotham. City." Artemis stuttered slightly._

"_C-o-o-l." Robin responded, "Did she w-i-n?"_

"_N-o." The girl glared._

"_D-r-a-g" The boy continued, obviously amused./_

Hitsugaya groaned, resisting the urge to face-palm as a few others chortled and smirked. That sounded _exactly_ like something his friend would say.

Light flared as Robin disappeared in the phone booth, Artemis's image, and therefore the scene, following soon after.

As the light faded, dark smoke filled the area and the Archer gasped once again.

/_"Get down!" Robins voice called through the chaos, just as a ball of fire flew straight forward. She dodged and Robin back-flipped into view, throwing strange, exploding discs at the unknown enemy._

"_Who are we fighting?!" She called, notching and firing arrows quickly._

"_Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes." He answered calmly. "Head for the exit!"_

_Fire dogged the two as they entered the hallway, only to turn as water flooded the other side._

"_Or not." Robin backtracked, but couldn't avoid being swept away with the other./_

"Did Robin not have any powers while he was alive?" Juushiro asked, watching the two teens struggle through the water and fire, running into a work-out room. He winced, both at the thought of the young boy being so situationally vulnerable, and the explosion that knocked both from their feet.

"No. But he was a professional acrobat and trained in multiple styles of martial arts. Being human did not make him _weak_." Batman informed them, catching on to Ukitake's thoughts. "He was trained for his job." The vigilante had seen whatever footage could be scrapped together on the incident being shown, but seeing it this way allotted a much clearer and in-depth view, as the teens ran into the adjoining shower room and turned on each shower to defend against the fire-tornado on their heels.

"That...actually makes a lot of sense. He's always acted like an experienced fighter." Rangiku said thoughtfully. "I suppose even death can't take away hard-earned skills."

_/"At least the water's helping." Robin sighed./_

She winced as the pipes exploded, filling the room around them with water, quickly over taking them. The real occupants of the room had to remind themselves to breath, as the realistic seeming water rose above them.

_/"Or not." He muttered lightly. They floated in the water until Robin stuck another Birdarang on the wall, causing it to collapse and spill them into the next hallway, where they ran into the kitchen. "We need to get lost."_

"_The air-vent!" Artemis exclaimed, running farther into the room./_

The viewers watched quietly as the two made their way through the vents, a few gasping when the boy came within inches of being fried alive in the ducts. They skittered quickly into what looked like a boiler room, dodging fire the entire way, and jumping into another access tunnel.

/_That's it. All four are dead." Robin said, watching the static on the security screens. Behind him, Artemis gasped in shock. "The cameras! I-I meant the cameras." He soothed, ignoring her reproachful look./_

"Smooth." Jason snorted as the duo made their way to the library, swiftly encountering their two enemies, whom they learned to be androids. They beat a hasty retreat and the memory sped up, as though on fast forward, until the two were again swept up by water and encountered the male android, whom Robin was quick to stab in the eye with a discarded arrow when his teammate was threatened, and jettisoned them away, leaving a trail of explosives in his wake. They surfaced in the hanger, where they soon faced both robots head on.

/_"I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis informed the other, as they were back to back on the staircase._

"_Distract her, now!" He replied, running at the being ascending from the water. He threw two birdarangs, which bounced off and careened to the side, one almost sticking Kid Flash in the head. The fighting heroes dove off the stairs and into the water, retreating./_

"You'd think he would realize by then that such weapons were useless." Sui-Feng said aloud.

"Would you believe he did it on purpose?" Kid Flash responded, "He already knew it wouldn't work and just used the guy as a springboard to reach me."

"Why would he do that?"

"You can communicate through them. Notice how it wasn't set to explode?"

"...A smart move." She relented.

By the time their small conversation ended, the two teens had moved into another vent, where Artemis proceeded to have a small breakdown.

_/"What do we do now?" She asked, breath heaving._

"_We save them." Robin responded, as though it was that simple. "That's how it works"_

"_Maybe that's how it's supposed to work," She spat out, "But those robots already took out our four _super-powered_ friends!"_

_Robin smirked. "You seem distraught."_

_She sputtered angrily in return. "Distraught?! M'gann is _dying, we_ have _no powers, _and I'm down to my last arrow! OF COURSE I'M DISTRAUGHT" Artemis yelled, infuriated._

"_Well get _traught._ or get. _dead_." He responded, suddenly very serious./_

"That's definitely our Robin." Hitsugaya sighed despondently, all doubts erased after hearing Robin's common word play. The voices of a few others echoed their agreement

_/"How can you be so calm?" she asked, voice cracking at the end./_

Juushiro nodded at his fellow captain. "Alright then, I believe that's enough of the memor-"

_/"Practice. Been doin' this since I was nine./_

A sudden, tense silence stretched over the hall and the memory paused, flickering out.

"Did he say nine..?" Matsumoto breathed out, shocked.

"You sent a child out to be a soldier when he was _nine_?!" Some one cried out, prompting murmurs and exclamations to arise from the softer-hearted Shinigami.

"Yeah, he started when he was nine, and he was _still_ kick-ass!" Jason yelled back. "It's not like he was facing down the big leagues at first. You start small and work your way up!"

Rukia stepped up, her displeasure evident. "Regardless, to encourage a child, a _nine year-old_ into such a dangerous profession, you should have waited until he was older! Who knows how much earlier he could have died!"

"But he _didn't_ die earlier!"

"He was 13."

"14!"

"Oh like that's so much better!" Renji snapped "You can't just send a kid out and-

"Don't you dare try to make it sound like we forced this on him." Damian hissed. "He _chose_ that life! He knew the risks and the rewards, he knew the dedication it would take and the likelihood of an early grave! He knew and he kept going, so don't you _dare _insult all his hard work!"

"What would make a child choose such a life so early on?" Juushiro asked the elder heroes.

"Death has a tendency to make people wish for change." Was Batman's response, catching the rooms attention "Robin just decided to stop wishing and start doing." There was no remorse or regret in his voice, just an undercurrent something they couldn't quite identify.

Toshiro couldn't help but wonder who's death lead to his friends subsequent career. He decided to save the question for later as the Yamamoto began speaking again.

"I believe that brings an end to the current topic, though I do have one more request." When he caught a subtle nod from the dark clad hero, he continued. "I want to see a memory of his eyes, uncovered." upon receiving strange looks from guests and Shinigami alike, he continued. "Bear with me."

"I got this covered." Jason volunteered, taking Artemis's place in front of the Martians.

"Alright. Do you have a memory?" M'gann asked, already laying a hand upon his temple. When he answered with a quick 'Gi'mme a sec', she turned her attention towards the Commander. "We'll be changing the view point this time, in order to get a close up look at Robin's face. We'll see everything directly as Red Hood would."

"I Got it." Jason declared, a satisfied smirk lighting upon his face.

"Somehow I don't think this is a good idea." Tim murmured suspiciously. "Nothing good ever happens when he looks that self-satisfied." Though his objection was too late, as the scenery changed to that of the entryway of an impressive kitchen, mid-morning judging by the light outside the large windows. The clink of metal on porcelain caused the view to turn towards one of the counters, where they could see the backside of a boy as he capped a milk jug and set it to the side. He turned, cereal bowl in hand, and revealed himself to be a barely awake Robin.

He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, then moved it to adjust his navy sweatpants, and grumbled when the hand almost got caught in his overly long sleep-shirt. He moved sluggishly towards the island on one side of the kitchen, possibly not knowing, or not caring, about the new person in the kitchen.

_/"Mornin' Boy Blunder."/ _A voice rang out, presumably Jason's. Robin jumped in surprise, almost spilling his bowl onto the floor. /_"Didn't even notice me? Looks like someones not following their training." Jason teased, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and wagging a finger in the boys direction._

_Robin recovered and turned towards his brother. "Go suck a lemon." He grumbled tiredly._

"_Suck a lemon? Really?" He laughed, walking closer._

"_Well it's not like a can say 'suck a dick' without it being turned back on me pretty fast." The boy replied drily. _

"_Oh the woes of being named Richard!" Jason snarked, leaning on the counter next to the boy./_

As their viewpoint suddenly shifted in angle, it could only be assumed that Jason was striking a dramatic pose.

"His name was Richard?" Hitsugaya asked, not understanding what the name and word 'dick' had to do with each other.

"Yup." Jason responded, not even caring about the flack he would get later for revealing personal information.

_/"Ahaha. Oh man, so funny." Robin said flatly, turning to grab a stool and sit down._

"_Hey wait, is there something in your eye?" He asked, turning the boy back around._

"_Uh, no. why?"_

"_Cause I thought I saw somethin'." He looked closer, grabbing his brothers face and leaning obnoxiously close, filling the view with the others _two sleepy blue eyes_. "Yeah! I do! Right there!" He leaned in further, until their noses were practically touching._

"_Well? What is it?"_

"_It's the look of someone about to be suckered." Jason stage whispered, suddenly breathing out violently in his brothers eyes, causing him to jerk back in surprise, allowing the older boy the opportunity to reach down, snatch away the cereal bowl and sweep Robin's legs out from under him._

"_Bwuh!?" The boy went down gracefully, smacking his backside against the ground./_

The viewpoint suddenly turned back towards the kitchen exit as Jason fled the scene.

/_"JASON!" Came the enraged yell from the now very awake Robin._

"_Thanks Dickie-bird!" He cackled in return./_

The memory flickered and dissipated, leaving only the snickers of those who found the scene amusing.

"Was that enough?" Miss Martian asked, retracting her fingers from her friends temple.

"It will do." Yamamoto said. "Now what exactly was the purpose of bringing up my subordinate in the first place?"

"We want to talk to him. Remind him of the past and try to get him to remember." Batman responded, the heroes behind him looking to the old man hopefully. Not that they wouldn't talk to him anyway, but it would probably go smoother with the guys permission.

"Oh _hell no._" A voice thundered out, sounding murderous.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Again! Sorry.<p>

anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'm not even going to lay out a hopeful due date for the next chapter, even though it's mostly written out.

Feel free to tell me if you noticed anything strange or out of place, and thanks for reading


	14. Meeting pt2

Alright guys, I know you've been waiting a long time for this chapter; it's been sitting on my computer for quite awhile! There are some important notes at the bottom of the chapter, so please feel free to read those too. An I know, its really short compared to my other chapters. Sorry about that.

/_sit/_ -memory section.

* * *

><p>For the first time throughout the entire meeting, Ichigo spoke out. And he was <em>pissed<em>.

"Oh _hell no._" He thundered, stepping in front of the group of heroes, surprising everyone in the room.

"Kurosaki! Just what are you doing?" Toshiro hissed out. He wasn't especially thrilled about them trying to get Robin to remember either, but there was no reason to act _violently _about it.

"They may have known Robin while he was alive, but he's _not_ anymore. They fucked up and I will _not_ stand by and let them ruin his second chance at happiness." He snarled, anger and power exuding from his very core.

"What are you talking about-" Kid Flash startled, only to be cut off.

"Don't try to bullshit me. First of all," He looked towards Damian, "He didn't die in the line of duty! Whatever happened, it was straight up _murder_ and_ mutilation_, not dying in a battle to save people, just slowly _bleeding to death alone in a warehouse!_"

A horrible chill worked its way up Toshiro's back at the enraged substitute's exclamation. Looking behind himself, he glanced the shocked look on his lieutenant's face, along with the white-knuckled grip of her hands. Looking forward and around, he noticed similar, somewhat confused looks on some of the others faces.

"Second," Kurosaki continued, "He doesn't _want _to remember and I won't let you get within ten miles of the kid as long as he doesn't."

Batman swept forward, holding his height intimidatingly over the younger boy. Both his voice and glare were incredibly dark and cold, in contrast to Ichigo's fire and open aggression. "How do you know that?" He ground out.

Ichigo stood tall, unfazed and glared right back. "I'm the one who sent Robin over to the Soul Society." He admitted, ignoring the surprised murmurs behind him. "I talked to the kid before sending him over. Believe me when I say I know what I'm talking about."

As objections rose from the heroes, and questions from the Shinigami, a deafening crack rang out, which was found out to be Yamamoto's cane as he hit it against the ground.

"Silence!" He thundered, the power in his voice leaving no room for objection.

"It seems we have one last memory to view. Can you perform on Kurosaki?" He directed the question at the Martians, who nodded in response.

"As long as he lets us in..." She said, floating towards Ichigo.

"You have one chance to make your case, boy. Make it count."

"One chance is all I need." He took a calming breath in and out as fingers lightly touched his temples. He felt them gently prodding at his mental defenses; his skin crawled unpleasantly at the feeling of their intrusion, but directed them towards the wanted memory. "It's not pretty." He warned as their surroundings darkened into night. His mirror image, two years younger, touched down on one side of a familiar warehouse and quietly slipped through a hole on the roof. They were quickly brought into the dim warehouse, and traveled with Ichigo as he walked farther in.

"Why were you even there?" Kid Flash asked quietly, dreading what he was about to see.

"I chased a Hollow into the warehouse district and felt a strong spiritual pressure. Decided to follow it." He responded gruffly.

Suddenly his double paused, tilting his head up and frowning.

"What were you doing right there?" Rukia asked, brazenly breaking rank to stand next to her captain for a better view. After no reprimands were issued, a few others followed her example.

"I smelled blood." Was the short reply. Toshiro snuck another glance at his subordinate as her arm lightly bumped against his. She looked excessively pale in the dim lighting, her expression tight as one was hand clasped white-knuckled above her heart.

The double quickly sprang forward, running for the middle of the warehouse.

/_Blood was everywhere. Splattered across crates, painting the floor in shades of red; hand and footprints littered the area. It seemed the entire place was colored in a melee of reds, which the moon shined on where it could, creating an even more eerie and sickening effect. Ichigo took a cautious step forward, and winced when he stepped in a puddle of the crimson liquid. It was still wet, disturbingly fresh./_

The young Ichigo suddenly jerked to a stop, as though stricken by something.

"Oh my god!" Rangiku gasped, loudest among the exclamations, hands flying up to cover her mouth as she shrank back a step.

"What...?" Hitsugaya hissed, body tensed at the sight before them. His stomach flipped as he stared at the body on the ground. Laying in the middle of a veritable pool of blood, _one that was purposely spread out_, his mind supplied, lay the body of his third seat, mutilated and covered in drying red liquid. Rangiku let out a choked sound at the condition of her little brother, sickened at the gashes, and the fucking _patterns_ carved into his flesh. What had once been a familiar red and black heroes suit, was now ripped to shreds, leaving only the pants mostly intact.

Ichigo was right. This wasn't dying in the line of duty. This was premeditated, drawn out _torture_ and _murder_. It was psychotic.

"H-How did this _happen?_" She whispered out frantically, though received no response.

Toshiro risked a glance up, away from the carnage of his friend-_still in the 4__th__, not dead-_and at the silent group. First he noticed Ukitake, who wore a pinched expression and held one long sleeved robe over both nose and mouth-_as though to block out a smell-_ and the ghostly Rukia beside him, who resolutely looked to the side of the bloodshed, though her eyes still flickered back and forth. He took a cursory glance over the others, noting the shock speckled among the crowd, especially among Robin's friends. Renji, perhaps, was the only one who looked ready to commit murder.

Some of the heroes simply glanced away, though most forced themselves to look onward, obviously affected at the site. None of them looked surprised.

Toshiro let out a breath, looking back at the body, memorizing it, determined to never let something like it happen again.

...His friend's eyes were still open.

A violent wind swept past the memory Ichigo, disturbing the wet blood around the body, and suddenly, there was a second Robin, sans the blood and some injuries, standing next to the first.

_/He stared, emotionless, down at his own body, not even noticing Ichigo's presence./_

Eventually the boy looked up and made his way over to Ichigo, locking eyes and nothing more.

_/After a moment of staring at each other The shinigami opened his mouth._

_"...Hello."_

_The boy frowned for a moment._

_"...Hi.." was his weak reply._

_"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, for lack of anything better._

_"well, I think I'm, uh...being dead? Possibly?" The boy answered in confusion, looking over his shoulder at the bloodbath behind him. "yeah, pretty sure I'm dead." /_

Having already witnessed the scene before, Ichigo was able to bypass the shock and notice certain details that he was unable to the first time around.

First of all, the kid looked _wrecked_. He looked closer, noticing the way his hands shook, the way his expression sometimes twitched, as though fighting to keep it straight.

_/He looked back at Ichigo, narrowing his eyes and stepping back slightly. "Why are you here?"_

_"I was following a large amount of spiritual pressure." _

_"Spiritual what?" The kid asked, before shaking his head. "Actually, I don't even want to know. Who are you anyway?"_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing." The boy paused for a moment, looking like he was deciding something before slowly putting his hand forward._

_"I'm Robin."/_

And if what he'd heard earlier was correct, Robin wasn't even his real name, just his hero identity. So what did that mean about his real one? Though really, it no longer mattered, he reminded himself, since Robin _was_ his real name now.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_"Hey, what...what happened to you?" He asked, gesturing around them. Robin frowned and looked around again, his mouth turning into a thin line. "...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."/_

For the first time, he noticed the extra tremble that seemed to overtake the boys body, as though staying in control was an enormous feat.

_/"Sorry but...I think I'd rather this stay with just me." Ichigo nodded and went to pull out his sword. Robin tensed and moved back another step before moving into a fighting position._

_"What are you doing?" He demanded, glaring at the red-head./_

Ichigo risked a glance around, noticing his friends reactions. He almost regretted showing the memory when he caught sight of Rangiku's faint expression, and almost pitied the heroes upon seeing the slowly burning reactions of Toshiro and Renji. And though it seemed most Shinigami had kept a strict lid on their reactions, the heroes weren't so lucky.

They looked pretty stricken.

Whatever.

A quick glance at his human friends showed Orihime covering her eyes with Chad's hand on her head, in a comforting gesture, though she still peeked warily through her fingers. Both Chad and Ishida were stoic as always.

_/"...the afterlife...is..if someone were to pass on, would they be able to find relatives that were dead?"_

_The shinigami looked at Robin sadly, thinking of his own mother, and the boy Chad had found so long ago. "The chances of finding them are...slim to non, honestly."_

_Robin sighed and stepped closer to Ichigo. "...That's alright, I just want this to end... I don't really care if you're telling the truth or I'm about to be killed again."/_

He couldn't help but wince at that line, noticing how the boy seemed even closer to falling apart.

_/"I think...I'd like to pass on now, or, whatever it is." He looked around again, and mumbled to himself. "I'm tired of it."_

_"Of what?" Robin looked up, seemingly startled that the older boy had heard him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed._

_"I'm... tired of everything that has led my life-and death-up to this point." He clenched his fists. Ichigo nodded and readied Zangetsu._

_"I'm ready." Robin said, closing his eyes. He started slightly when Ichigo tapped the hilt against his forehead, and opened his eyes afterwords. A soft blue light was spreading down his body._

_Ichigo watched, cocking his head at the boy's next question._

_"Ichigo, when you pass on...do you remember everything, your life, when you get to the other side..?"_

Ichigo tensed, knowing this was the moment of truth. He could feel the air become even thicker than before, a feeling of trepidation and anticipation seemed to hang stagnant.

_/"I'm sorry, but it's extremely rare for someone to remember their past. And if they do, they usually forget after a couple months. But most don't remember anything when they get there."_

_"Do you...are you _hoping_ to forget everything?" /_

And Kami, the kid looked so _relieved _at the possibility to forget, he felt his resolve to _keep_ it forgotten strengthen. He wouldn't let his friend down.

_/"My life...It went wrong in the end...and I just...I'd really like to forget, everything." His face quickly turned into a pained grimace._

_Silence presided over them for a moment._

_"...and Ichigo?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"Thank you."/_

The memory flickered out in an undignified fashion as Ichigo quickly rejected the Martians from his mind. They had what they wanted, so they could get the hell out.

"Well jii-san? He said it himself. Doesn't _want_ to remember."

"But if he did remember, he would have information concerning both parties and make it a smoother mission." Mayuri chimed in, smile widening.

"Only if he could get passed the psychological trauma that will no doubt crush him upon remembering." Shinji sneered, then frowned. "How the hell'd the kid die anyway?"

Ichigo sighed, "Weren't you paying attention? You just sa-"

"I know _that_ you idiot. Anyone could see that he bled to death. I'm wondering how he even got into that situation in the first place."

"...That's a good question. Just what the hell happened?" Ichigo stared at the heroes.

"That's none of your business." Batman responded.

"Are you kidding me?-"

"He is correct. What happened during his living days is none of our concern. However, Ignoring the fact that it is statistically impossible for the boy to regain those memories regardless, I believe it would be best to keep him away from-"

"We won't work the mission if Robin's not on the team!" Kid Flash suddenly blurted out, speaking fast. Silence met his exclamation. "Look, we talked it over," He gestured around to the other young heroes, "And, well, if he doesn't want to remember, then _fine. _We won't remind him or tell him who he was, but we still want him on the team working this mission and we won't help unless he is." He laid out their ultimatum, staring resolutely ahead as his teammates voiced their approval.

"Kid Flash, you can't just decide to stomp your feet like a chil-" Superman started,

"Oh _please. _You know who would be working the most with them while you guys are up in the tower because you have _no free time?_ Us." Superboy scoffed, already aware that most of the work for the mission would fall on their shoulders. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it." He glared at the Head-Captain.

"Brats." The man scoffed, leaning forward on his chair and threading his fingers over the cane head. He stayed silent, rubbing gnarled fingers over his beard and thinking. "What do you have to say on this Captain Hitsugaya? He is your subordinate, after all."

"I don't like it." Was the immediate response as the captain sent a poisonous glare the heroes way. "I don't trust that they won't try something."

"Then you'll just have to keep an eye on him, since you'll be heading the team."

"Sir, you can't really be-" He was silenced by a look from the head captain. Toshiro took a fortifying breath and nodded. "Yes sir."

"We accept your terms." The old man spoke, "As long as you refrain from reminding him of his past, Robin will remain on the investigation team."

"Wait! If that's how it's gonna be, then I want in too." Ichigo said, "I don't trust them."

"Very well. But know that you are under the direction of Captain Hitsugaya at _all_ times, Kurosaki." The boy gave a stilted nod in return. "Now that this business is taken care of, I believe it is time to discuss the mission specifics." This seemed to be a dismissal of sorts, as all of the lieutenants retreated back to the door and exited.

Batman signaled the junior heroes back. "We'll fill you in on the specifics." He promised to the grumbling teens, who filtered out slowly and stood beside the doors, unsure of what to do.

They were quickly approached by a tall woman with short, silver hair. "My name is Kotetsu Isane, Fuku-taichou of the 4th Division. If you could please follow me back to the relief station for food and rest?" They nodded and followed the woman, but stopped when Ichigo suddenly stood in front of them, scowling. His human friends quickly caught up, standing a few feet away. He gave a small nod in Isane's direction before turning back to the heroes.

"What do _you_ want?" Jason spat angrily.

"I'm warning you." He said. "I don't trust any of you, and if you _do_ somehow force Robin into remembering..." A sudden, violent force swept around the teens, bearing down on them and making it hard to breath. Isane called out in surprise behind him. "...I won't be the only one after your heads."

He swiftly turned and walked away, in the direction of the 4th Division. The pressure slowly abated in his absence, leaving the teens gaping after him.

"Please forgive Kurosaki-kun!" The girl-Orihime pleaded, bowing to them. "He's just very protective of his friends! I'm very sorry." She turned and ran after him, the other two following at a slower pace.

"...Just what did we get ourselves into?" Kid Flash wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>ok, so, note time. Its been over a year i think since I last updated or re-did chapters. I'm starting to contemplate giving this story up for adoption, so if anyone is interested feel free to contact me and we'll discuss the story and our ideas over it. I've been thinking over this story for years now so i guess i'm a tad protective of it in terms of who it would go to. I keep trying to get some chapters going in the mean time though.<p>

Thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
